Secretária
by Cath Black
Summary: Ela, a secretária. Ele, o chefe. Isso pode ser mais complicado do que se pensa. RinSess.
1. Números Três

**Secretária**

**Resumo: **Rin consegue um emprego para poder ajudar no pagamento da sua faculdade. Mas não esperava ela que permanecer nesse emprego seria tão difícil, ainda mais com um chefe tão misterioso.

**Atenção: **Essa fic foi baseada no filme "Secretária", mas não é parecida com a história, apenas o título e o fato de Rin ser uma secretária...

**Vocabulário desse cap.:**

** Onee-chan - **Irmã mais velha

** Otto-san – **Pai

** Sugoi – **Legal! ; Demais!

** Ja Mata** – Tchau!

** Arigatou** - Obrigado

**Domo** – Olá

** Nani? **– O que?

**Sumimasen:** - Desculpe-me

**Capitulo Um – **Números "Três"

A garota olhava atentamente seu reflexo no espelho, ajeitando, com rapidez, o colarinho da blusa que usava. Já era a **terceira **roupa que experimentara naquela mesma manhã. Nenhuma das últimas fora do seu agrado, mas essa parecia que lhe caíra bem. Não que ela gostasse de usar aquele tipo de roupa: uma saia formal verde escuro, que batia nos joelhos com uma meia calça cor da pele e uma blusa de manga comprida branca, com um pequeno _bolsinho _no seu peito direito. Não, não gostava. Aquilo não era roupa para uma garota de dezessete anos! Mas fazer o quê?

Tinha que conseguir o emprego. Esse seria o** terceiro** que iria tentar, os outros dois foram uns fracassos. Diziam que ela era muito nova e inexperiente, mas que qualquer coisa ligavam... E claro, não ligaram. Definitivamente o _três_ não era seu número de sorte.

Suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão no cabelo para ajeitar alguns fios rebeldes que teimavam em sair do belo rabo-de-cavalo. Pegou seu estojo de maquiagem, e passou uma leve sombra sobre seus belos olhos castanhos, passou também um _gloss_ transparente nos lábios, deixando-os brilhantes. Guardou o estojo, pegou a bolsa na cabeceira da cama e saiu do quarto.

"Sugoi! onee-chan! Você está linda!" – disse um garoto de cabelos castanho –claro sentado no sofá, enquanto Rin descia as escadas.

"Arigatou, Shippou." disse ela sorrindo timidamente com o elogio.

"É sim..." – ele voltou sua atenção para a pequena televisão – "Perfeita para espantar as moscas do meu quarto.".

O sorriso da garota se desmanchou, e ela estreitou os olhos. Empinou o nariz e foi para a cozinha, mas antes deu um belo de um cascudo na cabeça do irmão mais novo.

"Otto-san!" – chamou seu pai ao entrar no cômodo. A bandeja com torradas que seu pai segurava caiu no chão tamanho fora o susto que ele levou.

"Desculpa!" – ela disse se apressando para ajudar o pai a pegar as torradas do chão.

"Não foi nada filha, a culpa foi minha... estava tão distraído..." – ele disse também se abaixando.

"Pois é... você só anda assim." – uma velha senhora entrou pela porta dos fundos chegando à cozinha – "E você menina aonde vai?".

"Vó Kaede... hoje é o dia da minha entrevista esqueceu?" – ela levantou, passando a mão na saia para ajeitá-la.

"Outra entrevista? Mas não teve uma na semana passada?" – Kaede indagou sentando-se numa cadeira.

"Pois é, naquela eu não passei" – disse meio tristonha, fazendo um leve biquinho.

"E espero que não passe nessa também!" - disse o senhor Yoshida – "Filha, você ainda não tem idade para trabalhar, já te disse isso.".

"Eu sei..." – disse rodando os olhos – "Mas isso é para ajudar ao senhor, não devia reclamar tanto".

"Continuo sem concordar Rin" – disse ele sério olhando para a filha.

"Otto-san, eu não sou mais criança, vou fazer dezoito anos, já está na hora de me virar... e ainda tenho que te ajudar a pagar a faculdade."

O homem não falou nada, apenas suspirou.

"Vocês vão ver... Hoje vou voltar aqui com um emprego!" – disse determinada e sorridente.

"É... vai..." – disse Shippou atrás dela encostado na porta da cozinha – "Isso se conseguir chegar a tempo..."

Rin olhou imediatamente para o relógio: 08h45min! Tinha apenas 15 minutos para chegar ao lugar e ele era praticamente do outro lado da cidade!

"Ah! Ja mataaaaaaa!" – disse a todos, e pegando uma torrada saiu correndo para fora da casa.

"Ela nem tomou o café direito..." – disse o senhor Yoshida olhando para a bandeja de torradas na mesa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rin estava muito ofegante. Respirava com muita dificuldade, apoiando uma das mãos na parede da rua. Nunca havia corrido tanto na sua vida. Depois de quase ter perdido o metrô e de muita correria por** três** quarteirões da cidade, ela merecia um descanso, não?

Respirou fundo tentando se recompor, ajeitou a saia novamente e passou a mão no cabelo. Pegou um papelzinho dentro da bolsa e olhou o endereço. Sim... Era exatamente ali: Rua Mizu, número 56, perto da editora **Kawaii **de mangás. Olhou para frente e viu a editora. Então isso significava que...

Não conseguiu controlar o encantamento, abrindo um pouco a boca. O prédio não era tão grande, porém era lindo, todo de janelas de vidros fumê, daquelas que não dá para ver quem está dentro. Olhou para cima. Lá no topo tinha escrito **Advocacia I&N**. Sim, era exatamente ali.

Apressou o passo, atravessando a rua. Abriu a porta também de vidro e entrou no local. Ficou ainda mais encantada com o prédio por dentro. Era como se fosse o térreo de um hotel cinco estrelas, mas sem aqueles homens vestidos de vermelho com aquele _chapeuzinho_ engraçado, que pegavam as malas (ela via muito isso naqueles filmes americanos que assistia com o Shippou). Ao invés disso tinha uns seguranças altos e alguns homens e mulheres vestidos formalmente andando de um lado para o outro. Havia várias pessoas sentadas nos bancos acolchoados no centro do salão. Tinha um enorme balcão no fundo, onde uma mulher de cabelos negros, presos num coque muito bem feito e de óculos, falava ao telefone.

Rin se aproximou do balcão. A mulher a olhou.

"Pode esperar só um minutinho senhorita?" – disse a mulher colocando o telefone um pouco para trás, para que a pessoa da outra linha não escutasse.

Rin acenou com a cabeça sorrindo timidamente. Voltou a olhar as pessoas ao redor. Observou um homem que carregava desastradamente um grande _montinho_ de papelada, passar por outra mulher que andava apressada falando no celular e saindo do prédio. Os dois quase se _chocaram_, mas por sorte o homem desviou e murmurou um pedido de desculpas para a mulher. Rin riu baixinho, imaginando se aquela papelada toda caísse...

"Pois não, senhorita?" – a mulher do balcão a chamou.

"Ah! Bom-dia! Sou Yoshida Rin e vim aqui para a entrevista." – respondeu ela docemente.

"Entrevista?" – a mulher a observou dos pés á cabeça com uma cara confusa.

"Hai, para a entrevista" – Rin sabia o que ela estava pensando. Será que ela era tão nova assim?

"Oh! Hum... Er..." – a mulher endireitou os óculos ainda um pouco inserta - senhorita Yoshida, o senhor Inokuma está numa reunião muito importante, e não poderá atendê-la agora, será que pode esperar um pouco? É que só ele pode fazer a entrevista... Já que é para a secretária dele, não?"

"Ah... Claro... Eu espero." – disse meio tristonha.

Sentou-se numa das cadeiras acolchoadas, perto de uma velha senhora e pegou uma revista para passar o tempo. Odiava esperar, era muito ativa para esperar. Era muito_ insuportável _esperar. Se tinha uma ação pior para ser praticada por Yoshida Rin, era com certeza...** Esperar**.

"Domo..." – a senhora ao lado dela lhe cumprimentou.

"Ah... olá..." – respondeu educadamente.

"Nossa, esse prédio é lindo, não?" – a mulher puxou conversa – "É a primeira vez que venho aqui...".

"Eu também..." – disse Rin com um suspiro cansado.

"E parece ser muito bom os serviços, são muitos os advogados reunidos nesse local. Soube que eram duas empresas de advocacia que se juntaram..." – a velha continuou falando.

"A-ham..." – Rin na verdade não estava dando muita importância para a mulher. Estava tão agoniada por estar esperando e tão nervosa com a entrevista que não conseguia prestar muita atenção.

"Qual é seu caso?" – a mulher lhe perguntou.

"Sumimasen... Nani?" – ela indagou sem entender.

"Seu caso... por que está aqui?"

"Ah... estou aqui para uma entrevista de secretária..." – lhe respondeu.

"Secretária?" – a senhora arregalou os olhos - "Nossa... você parece ser tão jovem...".

De novo... Não podia ser... Ela não era tão jovem assim... Ia fazer dezoito anos! Já ia ser maior de idade! Por que todos a achavam jovem?

Conversou mais um pouco com a mulher, temas que nem ela mesma fazia idéia do que era.

"Senhorita Yoshida?" – a recepcionista a chamou.

"Ah... Ja mata!" – Rin se despediu da senhora e se dirigiu ao balcão.

"O senhor Inokuma a aguarda. Último andar, primeira sala à esquerda. O elevador é por ali." – e apontou para duas portas cinza.

"Arigatou." – fez uma pequena reverência. E seguiu para o lugar indicado, onde havia dois elevadores.

Apertou o botão para chamar uma das _Cabinas Móveis_ e esperou-o chegar. Entrou e apertou novamente um botão, agora o do ultimo andar. Uma música agradável começou a tocar. Ela suspirou e escutou a doce melodia, tentado se acalmar um pouco.

O elevador parou no segundo andar e um homem entrou, ela o reconheceu, era o homem dos papeis. Ele ainda segura aquele motinho, mas agora já estava bem menor.

"Er... pode apertar o botão para mim, por favor? É o sete".

"Claro." – ela respondeu apertando o botão.

"Hum... você é nova aqui, não? Nunca a vi... ou é uma cliente?" – ele falou arqueando um pouco as sobrancelhas, assim que o elevador voltou a se locomover.

"Na verdade, vim aqui fazer uma entrevista de secretária."

"Entrevista? É para secretária do Senhor Inokuma?" – ele indagou fazendo a mesma cara de confusão da balconista e da velha.

"Hai..." – ela respondeu cansada. Se perguntando a mais quantas pessoas teriam que repetir tal coisa.

"Nossa! Você é um pouco... er... jovem..." – ele falou meio sem graça – "Bom... Sou Yamamoto Miroku! Ajudante do senhor Nakamura, mas ajudo todos aqui na verdade...".

"Yoshida Rin..." – se apresentou. O elevador chegou ao sétimo andar e a porta se abriu.

"Então... Boa sorte, Rin!" – ele disse saindo. Ela sorriu para ele e a porta se fechou.

Ótimo, estava tudo indo perfeitamente** péssimo**. Primeiro, ela saiu que nem uma desesperada de casa achando que estava atrasada, quase perde o metrô, corre que nem uma louca **três **quarteirões inteiros, tem que esperar ouvindo uma senhora que nem conhecia e ainda por cima é secada com o olhar de** três** pessoas por ser muito jovem. Não... O **três** não era de hipótese_ nenhuma_ seu número de sorte.

O elevador se abriu, revelando um pequeno corredor com algumas portas. Abriu a primeira porta a esquerda como a recepcionista disse, revelando outra sala. Essa não era tão grande quanto o salão de entrada, mas era ainda mais bonita. Porém não havia ninguém... Será que entrara no local errado ou a recepcionista que errou?

Avistou outra porta do lado da mesa que havia no fundo da sala. Devia ser ali.

Andou em direção a porta. Se endireitando mais um pouco, ela respirou fundo e bateu** três** vezes na porta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**N/A:** Ok... ok... Finalmente me arrisquei e resolvi escrever uma fic Rin/Sess! Depois que vi o filme "Secretária" achei que ficaria engraçado, como Rin e Sesshoumaru... mas essa fic não vai ser igual ao filme, como já disse no inicio...

Ahh! Sobre o Shippou nessa fic... eu amooo muitooo ele... e resolvi por... (eu imagino ele do tamanho de um menino normal e um pouco mais velho... tipo o Souta, sabe?).

Ah... exagerei um pouco com a empresa,ne? "! hehehehehe

Quero tb mandar um beijão pa minha nova Beta... Loliiii!

Bom... já to indo...mas naum se esqueçam dos reviews!

Kisus e ja ne! x


	2. Pura Falta de Sorte

**Secretária**

**Resumo: **Rin consegue um emprego para poder ajudar no pagamento da sua faculdade. Mas não esperava ela que permanecer nesse emprego seria tão difícil, ainda mais com um chefe tão misterioso.

**Atenção: **Essa fic foi baseada no filme "Secretária", mas não é parecida com a história, apenas o título e o fato de Rin ser uma secretária...

**No cap. anterior...**

_Ela andou em direção a porta. Se endireitando mais um pouco, ela respirou fundo e bateu** três** vezes._

**Capitulo Dois – **Pura Falta de Sorte

"Entre" - uma voz grave falou do outro lado da porta, um pouco abafada pela madeira da mesma.

A garota respirou fundo mais uma vez e girou a maçaneta com cautela. Entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si. Observou o cômodo; como todos os locais que já fora naquele prédio, era bonito e muito bem decorado com alguns quadros de belas paisagens, havia um tapete no centro, este era branco e parecia ser feito de pêlos; havia também uma enorme janela ao lado da mesa no fundo do lugar. E foi nessa mesa que seus olhos pousaram, mas precisamente na figura de cabeleira prateada sentada atrás do móvel.

O homem escrevia com rapidez numa folha de papel, seu rosto escondido por uma discreta franja que cobria metade de sua testa, deixando apenas a região do centro à mostra. Ele finalmente parecia ter notado que a garota entrara e levantou seu rosto para olhá-la.

Rin encarou os olhos âmbar que homem possuía. Sentiu seu rosto queimar levemente, por ser observada tão atentamente por olhos simplesmente maravilhosos. Ela não esperava que seu futuro chefe fosse tão... Tão... _**Bonito**..._ Ela se perguntou novamente se não errara de porta... Na verdade ela espera ver um daqueles homens carecas e baixinhos que falavam alto no meio dos tribunais, gesticulando brandamente para convencer que seu cliente estava certo.

"Senhorita Yoshida, não?" – ele indagou, tirando-a dos seus pensamentos – "Sente-se" – ele disse mostrando uma das cadeiras a sua frente, numa voz que Rin julgou ser sem muita emoção.

"Ah... Arigatou" – ela falou um pouco hesitante, se dirigindo ao local indicado pelo homem. Seus passos ecoavam em pequenos baques surdos pelo chão de madeira, este tão bem polido que chegava a brilhar. Ela sentou na cadeira, tirando a bolsa de seu braço e depositando-a sobre as pernas.

O homem voltou a observá-la atentamente antes de prosseguir com a conversa.

"Então Srta. Yoshida, está mesmo interessada no cargo?" – ele perguntou unindo as mãos com os dedos entrelaçados e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

"Hai, Inokuma-sama, muitíssimo!" – ela tentou controlar a voz para parecer mais confiante.

"Você tem experiência no cargo?" – ele perguntou.

"Er... Não senhor..." – Pronto. Ele não iria aceitá-la, quem iria querer uma garota baka e inexperiente de secretária?

"Quantos anos você tem, Srta.?" – ele perguntou ainda a observando com aquele rosto inexpressivo.

"Tenho dezessete, senhor" - respondeu, tentando de todas as formas, controlar a voz – "Mas já vou fazer dezoito..." – apressou-se a completar.

"Você é jovem Yoshida-san" – ele finalmente mudou a expressão do rosto, arqueado levemente as sobrancelhas – "Por que uma garota tão jovem assim quer trabalhar?".

"Er... Bom... É que... Eu entrei para faculdade esse ano e quero ajudar o meu pai a pagar..." – ela respondeu, mas não teve sucesso em controlar a voz, que saiu num claro tom de nervosismo. _Sua baka! Deveria ter falado outro motivo... _Ela pensou.

"Faculdade? Está cursando para quê?" – ele perguntou voltando à antiga expressão sem emoção. Aquilo estava incomodando Rin, como alguém conseguia ficar tão impassível?

"Direito... Por isso que me interesso em ser secretária de advogado... Posso aprender muita coisa, pois... Pretendo ser advogada também..." – respondeu, dando um sorriso tímido. _Isso! Finalmente falei algo que preste..._ Pensou novamente.

"Sério? Pretende ser advogada?" – ele perguntou parecendo ter se interessado, mesmo que não transparecesse.

"Hai... Quero sim..." – respondeu. Finalmente a conversa fechou em um assunto que ela gostasse, adorava conversar sobre seu futuro emprego. "Estou adorando as aulas na faculdade e_acho _que foi uma boa escolha...".

"Acha?" – ele levantou uma sobracelha. Rin corou, lembrando do que um de seus professores disse no primeiro dia de aula, algo como: '_Sempre seja objetivo e direto, nunca use palavras que transpareçam incerteza... Quem quer ser um advogado tem que sempre parecer não ter duvida do que fala'_

"A senhorita acha?" – ele perguntou novamente soltando as mãos e cruzando os braços na altura do peito – "Uma estudante de Direito deveria saber que tem que ser sempre segura do que fala" – ele completou, e finalmente, desde que a garota entrara, ele deixou um pequeno sorriso transparecer no canto de seus lábios.

"Sumimasen Inokuma-sama" – ela murmurou corando ainda mais, talvez pelo comentário dele ou porque ele sorrira, mas não se atreveu a continuar olhando-o nos olhos e desviou os seus – "**Foi** uma ótima escolha a faculdade de Direito" – ela consertou a antiga frase, do jeito que julgara ser a forma correta.

Ele pareceu se divertir com o acanhamento dela, mas da mesma forma que a o pequeno sorriso viera, desapareceu dando o lugar ao rosto sem emoção.

Rin levantou novamente os olhos. Pensou que provavelmente se continuasse a não olhá-lo viria mais um comentário, dessa vez sobre a interrupção do contato visual e ela não queria ficar sem graça novamente na frente dele, que já devia estar pensando que ela era uma completa idiota.

"Bom... Deve saber que a secretária de um advogado tem que ser sempre atenciosa e organizada... Deve estar sempre informada de todos os clientes e ser muito prestativa... Isso dentro de milhões de coisas que tem que fazer..." - ele continuou o diálogo como se não tivesse feito nenhum comentário e a garota não tivesse completamente envergonhada.

"Hai..." – ela respondeu acenando levemente com a cabeça.

"E devo acrescentar Srta. Yoshida... Sou muito exigente quanto a **tudo**" – ele pareceu fazer questão de falar essa frase, pois enfatizou tanto a ultima palavra que sua voz saíra em um total tom imperativo.

Ela engoliu em seco ao ouvir tal afirmação, mesmo ela já tendo notado que ele parecia ser muito exigente_ mesmo_.

"Mas como você já deve ter ouvido muitas vezes, é muito jovem e inexperiente, não estou subestimando a sua capacidade de trabalho, mas no mercado de hoje em dia, são solicitadas as pessoas com mais conhecimento na área que pretendem trabalhar." – ele continuou. Rin sentiu uma pontada de decepção invadir seu corpo, embora ela já esperasse essa resposta vinda dele.

"Hai..." – murmurou novamente, mas não se atreveu abaixar os olhos, continuou a encarar as íris douradas do homem a sua frente com total determinação, algo que deveria ter dito há muito tempo, desde que entrara naquela sala.

"Mas, contudo, gostei muito da senhorita" – Rin prendeu a respiração ao ouvir tal comentário – "Parece ser esforçada, reconhece e conserta seus erros pelo o que vi...".

Rin nada respondeu, apenas continuou a escutá-lo, soltando a respiração. Uma ponta de esperança ressurgira no seu interior.

"Bom... tenho outra reunião com o Nakamura-sama, daqui a estantes" – continuou consultando o relógio no pulso esquerdo – "Qualquer coisa entrarei em contato Srta. Yoshida" – ele levantou, assim como ela. A pouca esperança que havia surgido em Rin, se apagou.

Eles apertaram as mãos formalmente. Ela pôs a bolsa de volta ao seu ombro e foi em direção à porta, lançou um último olhar a Sesshoumaru e fechou.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Droga! Por que tudo dava errado com ela? Será que ela não podia ter sorte uma vez na vida? Essa entrevista tinha sido... Um... Um... Completo **_fracasso_**! Talvez não tivesse demorado nem 15 minutos... Ou seja, em quinze minutos ela não conseguira falar absolutamente **_nada_** que prestasse. Sem falar que cometera um erro gravíssimo na frente dele_. Sua baka imprestável_! Pensou, chutando uma latinha que estava no chão da rua.

Virou mais uma esquina e continuou seu trajeto para a casa. Já havia pegado o metrô de volta e estava muito próximo de onde morava. Seu cabelo, não estava mais tão arrumado como quando sairá, agora, vários fios estavam espalhados e seu rabo-de-cavalo estava um pouco frouxo. Seus pés doíam, graças aos saltos e tudo que ela queria no momento era tirar logo aquela roupa.

O sol estava quase no centro do céu, o que significava que logo seria meio dia. Suspirou pesadamente ao avistar a sua casa no final da rua. Ela estava tão confiante quando saíra de lá, que nem sabia como iria contar para sua família, a ruína que fora a tal entrevista.

Pegou a chave da casa na bolsa e abriu a porta.

"Cheguei!" – gritou para o nada, mas provavelmente quem estivesse lá ouvira. Estava tão acostumada a fazer tal ato que às vezes gritava para o nada _literalmente_, já que de vez em quando, não se encontrava ninguém em casa.

Depositou a bolsa na mesinha de madeira, perto da porta, onde havia um bilhete do seu pai dizendo que já fora trabalhar e que havia deixado o almoço pronto.

Tirou os sapatos, permitindo que a meia calça tocasse no chão; nem estava ligando para a possibilidade dela _puxar o fio_, estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que no momento, fazia as coisas involuntariamente.

"DOMO ONEE-CHAN!" – Shippou gritou a plenos pulmões dos últimos degraus da escada, na hora em que Rin passava pela mesma. O garoto deu um enorme salto caindo em cima dela e derrubando-a no chão.

"AHHH SHIPPOU! Sai de cima de mim..." – disse ao garoto que se encontrava sentado em cima dela, enquanto ela estava esparramada no chão de bruços.

"Como foi a entrevista, _onee-chan kawaii_?" perguntou ignorando o pedido da outra.

Rin não respondeu, virou seu corpo de barriga para cima, derrubando o irmão mais novo. Ficou de pé e o olhou atentamente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui em casa? Não devia estar na escola?" – ela perguntou autoritária, colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Devia... mas não estou..." – respondeu o garoto, se levantando com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, uma coisa totalmente rara de se acontecer, já que ele _vivia_ com o pequeno rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça.

"Sem enrolação, Shippou... Por que não está na escola?" – ela insistiu na pergunta. Conhecia muito bem o_ pestinha_ que tinha de irmão. Ele devia ter aprontado alguma.

"Ora... Não quis ir... Hoje tem aula de matemática... E eu odeio matemática" – Ele deu de ombros em sinal de que não se importava.

"O QUÊ?" – Rin exclamou tirando as mãos da cintura – "Você só não foi para escola, por que não queria assistir aula de matemática?".

"É..." – ele respondeu simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, indo a direção a pequena televisão e a ligando, para depois deitar relaxado no sofá.

"Shippou... Otto-san deixou você faltar aula por causa disso?" – ela indagou ainda sem acreditar no_ ridículo_ motivo de seu irmão não ter ido para a escola.

"Não... Ele me deixou faltar aula porque estou doente" – ele respondeu, prestando mais atenção na televisão do que nela.

"Você está doente?" – ela perguntou com uma ponta de confusão, arqueando levemente as sobracelhas.

"Quem te disse isso?" – ele a olhou confuso por cima do sofá.

"Ora... Mas você acabou de dizer que...".

"Minha cara maninha... você acha que o Otto-san me deixaria faltar à aula se eu dissesse para ele o verdadeiro motivo?" – ele perguntou com a cara de santo mais perfeita que conseguia fazer.

"O QUÊ?" – ela gritou novamente – "Você mentiu para o Otto-san?".

"Não Rin... apenas ocultei a verdade..." – disse apertando um botão do controle remoto para mudar o canal.

"Yoshida Shippou, você está muitíssimo encrencado... quando o Otto-san descobrir...".

"Ele não vai descobrir, a menos que você conte..." – ele a interronpeu.

"Pois eu vou contar!" – ela cruzou os braços na altura do peito, numa expressão vitoriosa.

"Não vai nada maninha querida..." – ele disse num olhar malicioso – "Tava dando uma olhadinha no seu quarto e encontrei umas _cartinhas de amor... _Acho que o Otto-san vai adorar lê-las".

Cartinhas de amor? Como assim? Será que ele havia achado as...

"NÃO!" – ela se pôs na frente da televisão para ganhar a atenção do irmão – "Quem mandou você mexer nas minhas coisas, Shippou? Não gosto que façam isso!"

"Ora... Ora... Onee-chan querida, eu não sabia... Gomen!" – disse mais uma vez com cara de santo.

Uma vontade imensa de dar um doloroso cascudo em Shippou, invadiu o corpo da garota. Ele havia encontrado as poesias e cartas que ela gostava escrever... Na verdade ela nem sabia para quem era... Mas adorava escrever coisas profundas e sentimentais... Coisas que viam do seu coração do nada que ela gostava de por no papel... Ahhh... Como ela ficaria envergonhada se seu pai as lesse.

A vontade de bater no garoto explodiu e ela fechou o punho e levantou o braço para acertar a cabeça do irmão.

"Espera!" – disse ele colocando uma almofada na sua frente para se proteger – "Vamos fazer o seguinte: Você não conta para o Otto-san por que não fui para a escola e eu não conto sobre os poemas..." – ele propôs com um sorriso medroso. Rin pensou um estante.

"Está bem..." – disse abaixando o braço– "Nenhuma palavra, viu?" – completou pegando a bolsa na mesinha e foi subindo as escadas.

"Certo, _Sonho do meu coração" – _concordou quando ela estava chegando ao pequeno quarto que dormia, recitando um trecho de um dos seus poemas no final.

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" – ela gritou fechando a porta com força.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ela havia acabado de tomar banho. Pusera uma calça jeans e estava colocando a blusa de seda rosa. Deixou os longos cabelos soltos, descendo como uma bela cascata negra atrás das suas costas. Olhou-se no espelho, dando um sorriso satisfeito. _Isso sim é roupa que se use_, pensou.

Olhou para a janela. O sol se escondia no horizonte, dando um tom alaranjado ao céu. Uma única estrela aparecia tímida no meio do intenso azul, que ia ficando cada vez mais escuro, conforme o sol ia se escondendo, perdendo aos poucos o brilho laranja que antes tinha.

Seus olhos desviaram para a _minúscula_ casa ao lado. Sua avó estava regando algumas flores no jardim, este repleto não só das mais variadas flores com os mais doces aromas, mas também com ervas e plantas medicinais. Sua avó Kaede era uma curandeira muitíssimo boa, sempre tinha a solução para todas as doenças, desde uma gripe simples, á uma doença grave que o Shippou já tivera. Sorriu novamente, dessa vez para a avó mesmo que a outra não a olhasse.

Pegou os livros em cima da cama e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Domo!" – uma voz disse do andar debaixo enquanto ela descia as escadas. Seu pai acabara de chegar do trabalho e tinha uma expressão de cansaço no rosto pálido que contrastava com seus cabelos castanho-claros, que no momento estavam um pouco bagunçados.

"Olá, Otto-san" – disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"Como foi a entrevista, filha?" – ele indagou andando para a sala e depositando a mala que trazia no sofá. Seu pai trabalhava no hospital **Inochi **que ficava no centro da cidade, era um enfermeiro muito bom, um dos melhores do hospital. Ela tinha que admitir que seu pai e sua avó faziam uma dupla e tanto no combate das doenças.

Rin suspirou pesadamente lembrando-se da fracassada entrevista. Não sabia como contar para seu pai que fizera tudo errado na frente do homem que a interrogara. A imagem dos belos olhos dourados que a observaram de manhã voltou a sua mente, ela sentiu seu rosto queimar levemente e olhou para o chão para que seu pai não percebesse. Talvez tivesse ido tão mal por causa do advogado; ela ficara muitíssimo nervosa e envergonhada por ele ter a olhado tão profundamente e por ser tão lindo... Talvez ele tenha sido o homem mais belo que já vira... Pena que não iria vê-lo novamente.

"Rin... Te perguntei como foi a entrevista..." – seu pai a tirou dos seus devaneios, quando voltou a perguntar, sua voz dessa vez saiu um tom de preocupação, ao ver que a filhar havia ficado calada. _Não deve ter ido bem... Se não desceria a escada aos pulos e já teria me contado_, pensou ele observando a filha de cabeça baixa.

"Ah... Otto-san, eu devia ter te escutado" – ela choramingou, levantando os olhos um pouco marejados- "Fui horrível! Fiquei muito nervosa e... E..." – ela passou uma das mãos nos olhos para que as lágrimas que estavam se formando não caíssem... Seu pai agora devia estar decepcionado com ela. Ela saíra da casa tão confiante e prometera a ele que iria voltar com um emprego – "Não consegui cumprir o que te prometi...".

"Ah... filha vem cá..." – ele a puxou para um abraço. Rin afundou o rosto no peito do pai se consolando – "Não fique assim, tenho certeza que deu o máximo de si... pronto... calma" – ele acrescentou quando ouviu um soluço vindo da filha, afagando seus cabelos negros carinhosamente.

"Não... eu fui horrível! Gaguejei muito... Como serei uma boa advogada se nem consigo controlar a mim mesma?" – ela falou ainda chorosa, fungando levemente.

"Não fale isso Rin. Você é uma ótima pessoa e será ainda melhor advogada! Tenho e sempre terei muito orgulho de ter você como filha e tenho certeza que sua mãe também estaria muito feliz...".

Rin sorriu levemente ao ouvir falar da mãe. Soltou seu pai devagar e lhe deu outro beijo, agora na testa.

"Arigatou Otto-san... por tudo!" – ela disse abrindo mais o sorriso.

"Isso! Quero te ver assim, sorrindo..." – ele falou para ela sorrindo também – "Esquece esse negocio de _emprego_, Rin. Pode deixar que eu me viro com o salário do meu..."

"Certo..." – ela falou suspirando derrotada. – "Bom... já estou indo... se não me atraso para a faculdade" – disse passando novamente a mão nos olhos para tirar qualquer vestígio de lágrima.

"Sayonara!" – Disse seu pai, acenando com a mão.

"Ah... deixei a comida pronta pai... está em cima do forno... é só esquentar..." – disse dando uma piscadela para o homem.

"Arigatou Rin" – ele disse sorrindo.

"Sayonara, para você também" – disse ela para um retrato de uma mulher muito bonita com longos cabelos negros e lisos que esvoaçavam por causa do vento e brilhantes olhos castanhos. Ela sorria timidamente na foto, segurando um lindo chapéu azul para que ele não voasse com a ventania.

Rin sorriu para o retrato, antes de sair da casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**N/A: **Domoooo xD! Ae! Mais um humilde cap postado! Peço desculpas pela demora... é que meu pc tinha dado pane... mas agora ele está de volta e eu tb! Eae o que acharam do cap? Espero que tenham gostado, pois adorei escreve-lo! xP

Sobre os reviews... muito obrigada por terem comentado! Gosto muito de ler os comentários sobre a história! (e quem não gosta sua baka?) hehehehehehehe

**Megumi Poi-Poi – **Obaaa! Que bom que gostou da idéia! Hehehehe E dei uma passadinha na sua fic tb! Muito sugoi! Adorei a história... é massa quando o casal principal não se gosta no inicio! Arigatou pelo review e se puder... comenta nesse cap tb! Bjssss!; )

**Hyuri Higurashi Black**** – **Vc disse que naum era boa para mandar comentários, ne? Mas o importante é e vc mandou e eu o adorei! Que bom q axou a fic fofa! Agora me diz o que achou desse cap, viu? Bjuxxxxxxxxxx

**Palas Lis**** – **Ahhh! Nossa! Um review seu! Q honra! xD Ahhh vc gostouuu q bom! Tb adoro quando os casais brigam... acho que vou colocar uma briga deles... mas naum foi nesse cap ainda... !

Eu tb tenho um irmão assim... me baseei nele para fazer o Shippou nessa fic! Ahhhh... to esperando a atualização de Versos da Paixão e Dake wo Aishite, viu? Hehehe bjs

Bem... axo q só foram esses... mandei reviews plixxxx! Bjs e ate o próximo cap!


	3. A sorte pode mudar?

**Secretária**

**Resumo: **Rin consegue um emprego para poder ajudar no pagamento da sua faculdade. Mas não esperava ela que permanecer nesse emprego seria tão difícil, ainda mais com um chefe tão misterioso.

**Atenção: **Essa fic foi baseada no filme "Secretária", mas não é parecida com a história, apenas o título e o fato de Rin ser uma secretária...

**No cap. anterior...**

"_Sayonara, para você também" – disse ela para um retrato de uma mulher muito bonita com longos cabelos negros e lisos que esvoaçavam por causa do vento, e brilhantes olhos castanhos. Ela sorria timidamente na foto, segurando um lindo chapéu azul para que ele não voasse com a ventania. _

_Rin sorriu para o retrato, antes de sair da casa._

**Capitulo Três – **A sorte pode mudar?

"Ahhh! Pensei que não íamos terminar nunca!" – a garota exclamou levantando os braços e tombando o corpo para trás, espreguiçando-se.

A outra sentada ao seu lado, sorriu guardando alguns papéis. Elas estavam no chão sentadas com as pernas cruzadas em frente a uma mesinha de vidro; esta coberta de papéis e livros espalhados dos mais diversos assuntos. Havia também dois pratinhos e dois copos vazios, resultado de um_ lanchinho, _em meio aos estudos.

"Nossa, isso está me matando!" – Rin voltou a dizer olhando a papelada na mesa. Era realmente muita coisa para estudar, livros imensos para ler, e cansativas redações para escrever. Ela olhou desanimada para um dos livros na mesa, que teria que terminar de ler para fazer um trabalho individual. – "Não sei se vou sobreviver, Sango-chan!" – brincou ainda olhando o livro.

"Vai sim, Rin" – Sango respondeu. Seus enormes cabelos castanhos estavam presos num majestoso rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça; seus olhos corriam pela mesa a procura de um _clipes _para prender os papéis que estavam na sua mão. Era amiga de Rin desde que a garota entrara para a faculdade, estavam na mesma sala, embora ela fosse mais velha que a outra.

"Ah... Sango-chan! Nem sei como agradecer por estar me ajudando a estudar! Você é uma ótima amiga! Arigatou" – disse Rin sorrindo para a outra.

"Que nada Rin, adoro estudar junto, aí uma explica para a outra!" – respondeu prendendo os papéis.

Rin alargou ainda mais o sorriso. Era ótimo ter amigas como a Sango, ela era calma, paciente, alegre e explicava muito bem os assuntos que Rin não entendia. Era como uma irmã _mais velha_ para a garota. Ela levantou do chão e pegou os pratos e copos sujos para pôr na pia da cozinha. Deu um aceno de cabeça para Sango, como se pedisse _licença _e se dirigiu para o cômodo. Aproveitou que estava lá e os lavou para não dar mais trabalho para a amiga. Já era um grande incômodo, ela ter ido para a sua casa para estudar.

"Ah Rin, não precisa ter lavado" - a outra morena disse ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar a mais nova enxugando um copo.

"Não foi incômodo nenhum, eu estou inteira... lavar pratos não me arranca nenhum membro... _ainda_..." –ela brincou, arrancando boas gargalhadas da outra. Sango guardou os pratos em seus devidos lugares e agradeceu a Rin por tê-los lavado.

"Você mora aqui sozinha, Sango-chan?" – Rin perguntou curiosa, pois não tinha visto ainda ninguém na casa.

"Hai" – Sango acenou com a cabeça – "Meus pais moram em outra cidade, um pouco longe de Tóquio.".

"Nossa! Não sei se sobreviveria sem meu pai" – a outra comentou sem graça. Realmente a vida sem o Sr. Yoshida era inimaginável para a garota; ele não fazia apenas o papel de _pai_ na família (que já era uma grande tarefa), mas também assumira o de _mãe_, quando sua mulher falecera. Era com certeza um homem exemplar.

"Eu sinto muita saudade deles, mas até que gosto dessa liberdade, sabe? – Sango continuou - É bom ser independente... Tenho meu emprego... Pago o aluguel desse apartamento, ajudo meus pais a pagarem à faculdade... Gosto de viver assim!" – ela terminou com um sorriso.

"Nhan... com um emprego dá para fazer tanta coisa..." – Rin comentou com um biquinho, um pouco tristonha.

"Ah! gomen ne! Não devia ter comentado do emprego..." – a outra disse baixando os olhos.

"Não se preocupe, não to triste, é que... gostaria tanto de ajudar otto-san a pagar a faculdade... Ele não ganha muito com o emprego que tem, e agora é mais uma despesa... Eu sou mesmo um caso perdido" – ela comentou dando um suspiro.

"Não diga isso... você é uma ótima menina, tenho certeza que não é toda a garota da sua idade que tem pensamentos assim, tão maduros..." – a outra comentou alegre.

"Você me acha mesmo madura?" – indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha, não acreditando no comentário da outra. Ela se achava tão imatura com tudo e tão atrapalhada, que ouvir isso a deixava muito feliz.

"Claro... você é muito madura, será uma ótima advogada se continuar assim!" – Disse sorrindo para a outra.

"Arigatou Sango-chan!" disse saltitando e dando um forte abraço na amiga – "Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou! Você levantou mesmo minha alto estima.".

"Que bom! Fico-co feliz, por ter conseguido-do isso!" – disse ao se livrar do apertado abraço de Rin, e recuperar o fôlego – "Mas me diga Rin, você não acha que... tentou um emprego muito difícil logo assim de primeira... digo... você não tem muita experiência no cargo, né?" – ela completou ao perceber uma ponta de confusão no olhar de Rin, escolhendo muito bem as palavras para não magoar a outra com algum comentário inoportuno.

"Hai... otto-san falou a mesma coisa..." – disse sentando-se em uma das cadeira da cozinha – "E vocês tem razão, me iludi demais pensando que ia conseguir algo tão bom assim, né? Mas seria tão bom... poderia aprender tanta coisa... conviver com um advogado, saber como é o dia –a- dia na empresa, ir a tribunais... não seria ótimo?" – falou sonhadora apoiando o queixo na mão, o colocando o cotovelo na pequena mesa do cômodo.

"Seria sim... mas você pode ajudar seu pai com outro emprego, não? Sabe... algo mais fácil... vendedora ou algo do tipo... se quiser posso dar uma olhadinha na loja que trabalho para ver se estão precisando de alguém..." – sugeriu Sango, empolgando-se com a idéia de ter a amiga trabalhando no mesmo lugar que ela.

"Jura! Sugoi! Seria ótimo trabalhar com você Sango-chan! Essa foi uma idéia brilhante!" – Rin levantou novamente dando outro abraço _quebra ossos _em Sango, que cambaleou devido ao ato repentino da outra, buscando ao máximo oxigênio.

Sim, Rin era uma menina muito madura, mas um pouco exagerada _ás vezes..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ele suspirou, largando finalmente a caneta de tintura preta de sua mão. Correu os olhos lentamente pela dissertação que acabara de escrever. Quem o olhasse naquele momento sem a mínima sombra de dúvida concluiria que o_ incomparável_ e _insubstituível_ advogado Inokuma Sesshoumaru estava morrendo de... _Tédio._

Nunca... Nunca em toda a sua história na empresa de advocacia **I&N**, ele esteve tão estupidamente cansado e tão vulneravelmente entediado. Não agüentava mais reuniões, clientes, dissertações, pedidos, tribunais e _secretárias..._

Largou com raiva o papel que havia escrito, lembrando-se de que estava no momento sem secretária e que não havia ninguém para digitar qualquer palavra que ele escrevesse numa mera folha de papel. _Pura perda de tempo, _ele pensou. Se estivesse lembrado disso antes já teria feito tudo aquilo no computador, e não precisaria passar tudo novamente.

Largou-se mais na confortável poltrona que estava sentado, tombando o corpo para trás. Passou devagar a mão nas madeixas prateadas, deixando escapar outro suspiro cansado. Como ele queria estar naquele momento largado em sua cama, ouvindo uma música bem lenta para poder dormir tranqüilamente...

"Droga!" – exclamou baixinho. Se naquele mesmo instante ele tivesse outra reunião_ daquelas_ com os outros advogados da empresa, provavelmente sairia do prédio correndo, gritando desesperadamente por liberdade.

A imagem dele correndo pelo prédio, por um minuto, invadiu a sua cabeça. Seria com certeza uma cena no mínimo cômica, para não dizer assustadora. Claro que ele **nunca **em toda a sua existência faria isso, esse foi só um pensamento um pouco_ desesperado_ para ver se o tempo poderia lhe fazer o pequeno favor de passar mais rápido.

Mas tinha que admitir que ouvir seu _querido_ sócio nas reuniões era completamente insuportável. Nakamura Naraku tinha um poder incrível de deixar qualquer um com tédio ou até mesmo aborrecido. Sua voz sarcástica, seu rosto que nem por um momento se desfazia da expressão irônica, seus planos para a empresa, ou melhor... Tudo! Tudo que aquele homem poderia possuir não era do agradado de Sesshoumaru. Ele não conseguia entender como seu pai o agüentou por tanto tempo, e ainda de quebra ter deixado a metade da empresa por conta daquele ser desprezível.

Ah... Se ele pudesse expulsar Naraku a pontapés do prédio, seria certamente um sonho realizado, mas não... Ele não podia...

"Maldição!" – murmurou. Ele respeitava muito seu pai, mas tinha atitudes que ele custava a entender praticada pelo mesmo. Um grande exemplo era justamente esse, deixar no testamento a empresa para ele e _Naraku..._ – "Maldito Naraku..." – Certamente teria feito a cabeça de seu pai antes dele morrer, dizendo que ele, Sesshoumaru, era muito novo para administrar uma empresa de advocacia sozinho.

Outra imagem foi projetada pelo seu cérebro, fazendo um sorriso malicioso surgir pelos lábios finos. Nela ele, Sesshoumaru, puxava o colarinho de Naraku por trás, arrastando-o por todos os locais do prédio até chegarem à recepção, onde Naraku era jogado para fora, junto com todos os seus malditos planos para a empresa.

_Pura ilusão._ No dia que isso acontecer provavelmente ele e seu irmão mais novo estariam aos abraços e desculpando-se um ao outro, por tudo o que fizeram.

Sesshoumaru cerrou mortalmente os olhos. Claro que isso definitivamente **nunca **ira acontecer, **nunca** mesmo. Isso seria descer no mais fundo poço e permanecer lá por toda a eternidade. Jamais se rebaixaria ao ponto de desculpar-se com o Inuyasha, ou a qualquer que fosse. Poderia até morrer para seu orgulho não ser ferido, defenderia sua honra até o fim e nunca se deixaria levar por atitudes tão medíocres como, _desculpar-se._

Mas nenhum de seus pensamentos até então fez seu enfadamento diminuir, aliás, aconteceu o inverso, ele aumentou infinitamente. Olhou para o relógio com desgosto, vendo que seu horário de ir embora ainda não havia chegado. Resolveu fazer alguma coisa para ver se o tempo passava, já que pensar em Naraku e Inuyasha, não estava fazendo nenhum efeito positivo.

Pegou alguns papéis espalhados na mesa, vendo alguns casos que havia para ele resolver. Se fosse de rir, provavelmente já estaria as gargalhadas, lendo um fato completamente _ridículo_ a seu ver: Um casal que estava se separando, brigavam pela guarda de um mísero gato. Mas isso lá era coisa para_ **ele **_resolver? Jogou o papel em um montinho. Depois resolveria isso...

Puxou uma agenda no meio dos papéis, empilhados para guardar na gaveta. Um pequeno cartão caiu do caderno e parou sobre a mesa. Sesshoumaru pegou o papel e leu a informação. _Yoshida Rin_ era o nome que se encontrava no centro do cartão com um numero telefônico em baixo.

A imagem de uma das garotas que fora fazer a entrevista com ele, retornou a sua cabeça. Claro que se lembrava dela... Cabelos negros presos num rabo-de-cavalo, grandes olhos castanhos e uma expressão delicada no rosto, embora no momento que ele conversara com ela, estava muitíssimo nervosa.

"Estudante de direito, han?" – ele murmurou lembrando do diálogo. Mesmo sem experiência no cargo e muito jovem parecia esforçada. Seria até_ interessante_ corrigi-la às vezes e ver o seu andamento na faculdade, sem contar que ela está querendo o emprego por uma causa nobre, pelo que lhe dissera.

Um sorriso torto tomou seus lábios novamente, aquela era uma boa oportunidade para acabar definitivamente com o _tédio..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Itadakimasu!" – Todos na casa da família Yoshida disseram em coro animadamente, antes de começarem a jantar naquela noite.

"Hum... Delicioso Otto-san!" – Shippou exclamou, fazendo uma expressão de total apreciação à comida que degustava.

"Não fui eu quem fez a comida hoje, Shippou..." – Sr. Yoshida informou colocando uma porção de comida na boca, depois de engolir completou – "Foi a Rin..."

"Nhan!" – O garoto pôs a língua para fora mudando completamente a expressão prazerosa para uma de nojo – "Por isso que senti um gosto estranho na comida"...

"Baka!" – Rin murmurou, mastigando a comida com gosto.

"Er... cadê Kaede-sama Rin?" – o pai perguntou mudando completamente de assunto. Conhecia muito bem seus filhos, era justamente assim que começava uma briga.

"Eu a chamei... Ela disse que já havia jantado e não veio..." – respondeu lançando um olhar assassino a seu irmão que ainda fazia caretas por causa da comida.

"Hum..." – O homem murmurou, observando atentamente os filhos, como se eles fossem se atacar a qualquer momento e travar uma luta mortal que só pararia com a morte sangrenta de um dos dois. "_Claro que isso não vai acontecer, não é?_" ele pensou. – "Er... como foi... ontem, Rin?" – ele resolveu interferir na batalha de olhares mortíferos que os dois lançavam um ao outro.

"Nani?" – Rin abandonou a expressão e voltou seus olhos para seu pai, mas agora com o semblante de sempre: sereno e delicado. _Como ela parece com a..._ – "Gomen ne Otto-san... o que disse?" – os pensamentos do Sr. Yoshida foram interrompidos por uma nova pergunta da filha.

"Ontem... na casa da sua colega... como foi? Estudou muito?" – ele indagou novamente, contente por ela ter deixado de lado a _luta_ com Shippou.

"Ah... Hai!" – ela disse voltando a comer – "Tirei todas as minhas dúvidas e depois fomos juntas para a faculdade...".

"E como está lá na faculdade? Muito difícil?" – ele perguntou novamente. Sim... isso era bom... isso era ótimo! Um pacífico diálogo na hora do jantar, sem nenhuma briga. Era realmente incrível; _divino _para dizer a verdade.

"Hai...** muito** difícil" – ela fez questão de enfatizar o _muito_. – "Hoje mesmo, tenho que entregar a resenha de um livro... ah! Em pensar que ainda tenho outro para começar a ler..." – ela murmurou cansada.

"Não desanime Rin! Era o seu sonho entrar para a faculdade de direito, não? Agora que você conseguiu você vai desistir?" – O Sr. Yoshida disse a encorajando.

"Você tem razão otto-san... não vou desistir tão fácil" – ela falou abrindo um belo sorriso.

"Ah... pelo amor de Deus! Acho que vou até vomitar com cena tão comovente..." – Shippou falou com a conhecida cara de santo que ele sabia muito bem fazer.

"Estamos na mesa Shippou..." - O pai o alertou com censura.

"Gomen Otto-san" – ele respondeu de cara amarrada.

O som estridente do aparelho telefônico da casa soou nesse exato momento. Rin se levantou depressa para atender, mas Shippou foi mais rápido e correu em direção a sala pegando o aparelho com uma expressão de vitória no rosto infantil.

"Moshi Moshi" – disse ele. A pessoa do outro lado da linha falou algo, o garoto escutou calado por um instante; sua expressão vitoriosa desapareceu subitamente dando lugar novamente a cara amarrada.

"Pra você, Rin" – ele disse bufando. Rin levantou majestosamente da cadeira com um largo sorriso voltado ao irmão caçula, que entregou o telefone a contragosto.

"Moshi Moshi" – ela atendeu.

"Srta. Yoshida Rin?" – uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha indagou.

"Hai... sou eu" – respondeu franzindo a testa, estranhando um telefonema tão formal, a julgar pelo modo que a outra na linha falara.

"Sou Higurashi Kagome da empresa de advocacia I&N" – ela informou, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos da outra garota.

"I&N"? – ela repetiu incrédula. Uma ponta de esperança surgiu novamente no interior de Rin. Será que...?

"Hai... o Sr. Inokuma gostaria de marcar outra conversa com a senhorita, se ainda estiver interessada no cargo...".

"Estou!" – ela exclamou interrompendo a outra – "Ah... Sumimasen, estou sim, Higurashi-san." – completou sorridente.

"Certo, ele lhe aguarda na sexta-feira ás 10h30min, algum problema?" – a outra continuou.

"Iie! Nenhum problema, na sexta as 10 e trinta" – ela repetiu pegando rapidamente o bloco de anotações na mesinha do telefone e uma caneta para anotar o compromisso.

"Ótimo, a empresa de advocacia I&N agradece e lhe deseja uma ótima noite".

"Arigatou Higurashi-san e boa noite!" – ela exclamou ainda sorridente e desligou o telefone. Respirou fundo ainda entendendo o que tudo aquilo queria dizer – "SUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!" – ela gritou para o nada e foi correndo para cozinha. – "Otto-san! O senhor não sabe o que aconteceu!"

"Pelo visto deve ter sido bom, não" – o Sr. Yoshida perguntou com um meio sorriso para a filha.

"Bom não, ótimo! Maravilhoso! Espetacular!" – a garota dava pulos de alegria e emoção.

"O que foi menina?" – o senhor perguntou curioso. Shippou ainda mantinha a semblante de desgosto, mas Rin sabia que no fundo ele também estava muitíssimo curioso para saber.

"Era da I&N, o Inokuma-sama marcou outra conversa, acho que ele gostou de mim, posso conseguir o emprego de secretária! Sugoi!" – ela não parava de pular; seus olhos brilhantes demonstravam o quanto ela estava feliz.

Shippou se engasgou com a comida ao ouvir a notícia, começou a tossir histericamente, enquanto seu rosto ganhava uma tonalidade avermelhada; ele batia com força suas mãos na mesa, pedindo que alguém o ajudasse. O Sr. Yoshida rapidamente deu-lhe tapas nas costas, o que fez a crise de tosse passar.

"O que você disse?" – ele perguntou olhando para a irmã com as sobrancelhas erguidas, seu rosto ainda estava vermelho, mas mesmo assim dava para perceber a confusão no semblante do garoto.

"Isso mesmo Shippou-kun, tenho outra chance! Posso ser secretária! Posso tentar novamente! O que acha otto-san?" - ela indagou esperançosa para o pai homem.

"Rin-chan... nós já tínhamos falado sobre isso..." – ela disse com uma voz cansada.

"Eu sei... Mas... Me deixem tentar novamente... posso conseguir dessa vez... Onegai! Se por acaso, eu não tiver sucesso... eu desisto desse emprego... Onegai Otto-san..." – ela pedia com as mãos unidas e os olhos brilhando insistentemente. Um gesto praticamente impossível de ser negado.

"Certo Rin... mas essa será a última vez..." – ele disse colocando uma porção de comida anormalmente grande na boca, e evitando olhar para a filha, fingindo estar altamente decidido.

"Ah... Arigatou! Ashiteru, otto-san!" – ela disse depositando seguidos beijos na bochecha do pai.

Shippou assistia a cena irritado, comia rapidamente sua comida, tentando ao máximo disfarçar seu ciúme.

Rin virou seu rosto para o relógio, vendo que já estava na hora de sair para a faculdade. Deu mais um beijo na bochecha avermelhada de seu pai. Pegou os cadernos e bolsa. Fez um cafuné na cabeça de Shippou e deu-lhe um beijo.

- Itekimasu! - disse a eles e saiu da cozinha.

- Iterashai! – os dois responderam.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lá estava ela novamente. De frente para a porta que levava ao escritório do jovem advogado. Respirou fundo olhando para a _condição de portátil_ que a separava do cômodo que o seu mais novo chefe estava.

_Nossa!_ Ela pensou. Que audácia! Ele não era seu chefe... Não ainda. Ela estava muito confiante, não? E se nada disso fosse para dizer que o emprego era dela? E se ele não quisesse nada disso? Apenas outra conversa, ou... Ou...

Ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente, tentando afastar esses pensamentos do seu cérebro. Não... Não podia pensar assim. Tinha que ser confiante. Tinha que ter pensamentos positivos. _Ele vai me aceitar! Ele vai me aceitar! Ele vai me aceitar!_

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Sim! Ela iria conseguir. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, agora preso em um coque baixo e apertou bem a bolsa debaixo do seu braço. Seu semblante rapidamente se tornou decidido e ela tomou uma postura confiante. Levantou a mão para poder bater na porta como da outra vez e...

A porta se abriu revelando uma figura imponente de cabeleira prateada e intensos olhos dourados.

"Inokuma-sama?" – Rin falou corando, ao observar o advogado em sua frente com uma das mãos na maçaneta da porta e a outra segurando alguns papeis – "Ohayoo!" – completou fazendo uma pequena reverência.

"Srta. Yoshida. Bom que veio. Sente-se. Espere um minuto, sim?" – ele disse com a costumeira voz fria, passando por ela. Rin assustou-se um pouco com o poder que ele tinha de usar as palavras num claro tom imperativo. Mas fez o que ele _pediu _e se dirigiu para uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa do advogado.

O computador estava ligado, e havia inúmeros papéis espalhados pela mesa de madeira. A vida de um advogado provavelmente era cheia de ocupações, trabalhos e muito movimentada. Ela sorriu se imaginando do outro lado da mesa, na poltrona que pertencia a Sesshoumaru.

"Advogada Yoshida Rin" – disse baixinho, suspirando.

Ouviu passos vindo em sua direção e virou o rosto para a porta. Logo Sesshoumaru apareceu novamente, mas agora sem os papéis que ele segurava. Ela sorriu timidamente para ele, enquanto o seguia com o olhar até ele sentar-se na poltrona, que antes ela observava. Rin apertou a bolsa novamente contra si. Essa era a sua chance...

"E então Rin-san, Tem alguma idéia do porquê de eu tê-la chamado aqui?" – ele indagou observando atentamente cada ação da garota.

Rin mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Não poderia ser tão... Tão _atrevida _a ponto de afirmar que ele a chamou para contratá-la. Mas... E se fosse isso que ele queria? Que ela mostrasse que era audaciosa e confiante o suficiente para ser sua secretária... Mas e se fosse ao contrário? E se ele quisesse que ela não fosse ousada a ponto de afirmar tal coisa, já que ela não tinha certeza?

Soltou os lábios devagar. Não poderia cometer mais nenhum erro. Tinha que conseguir o emprego dessa vez. Olhou atentamente o semblante inexpressivo do homem a sua frente. Até que uma idéia veio a sua mente

"Tenho sim uma hipótese sobre o porquê de ter me solicitado, Sesshoumaru-sama. Mas como o chamado foi seu... Com todo respeito, prefiro que o senhor mesmo o diga" – ela falou finalmente, sorrindo quando acabou.

Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha. Não esperava tal resposta da garota. _Ela está aprendendo bem rápido..._ Pensou.

"Muito bem... admito que foi uma boa resposta..." – ele falou voltando a costumeira expressão. O sorriso de Rin se alargou ainda mais ao ouvir o comentário – "Certo Rin-san, deve se lembrar da nossa última conversa, não"?

"Hai" – respondeu, ainda sorrindo. Estava muito feliz_. "Admito que foi uma boa resposta..."_ "_Admito que foi uma boa resposta..."_ "_Admito que foi uma boa resposta..."_ essa frase ainda martela na sua cabeça. Ele gostara da resposta dela. Isso era... Era... _Maravilhoso!_

"Pois então... Eu falei na última vez que a senhorita me agradou. Por isso lhe solicitei" – ele fez uma pausa apenas para observar as reações da garota, que mantinha o rosto calmo. Uma felicidade enorme crescia dentro dela a cada palavra dita por ele – "De todas que vieram aqui para a entrevista, você foi a que eu julguei ser a mais qualificada. Mesmo não tendo experiência e sendo muito jovem, creio que seja boa para ocupar o cargo" – ele foi direto e falou logo todo que tinha em mente.

Rin sentiu suas faces queimarem novamente ao ouvir os_ elogios_. Nunca esperava que ele falasse tais coisas sobre ela. Embora o rosto do advogado continuasse impassível, ela poderia jurar que ele realmente _gostou_ dela.

"E então, Rin-san?" – ele perguntou – "Já lhe disse que sou muito exigente. Gosto de tudo perfeito e em ordem. Para ser minha secretária terá que ser tão boa quanto eu. Quer arriscar?".

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" – ela o interrompeu, falando rápido e sorrindo largamente – "Oh... Sumimasen!" – completou, pondo uma mão levemente nos lábios, censurando-se. _"Droga! Eu tinha que fazer isso?"_ Suas faces novamente estavam avermelhadas e ela fechou os olhos para não o encarar. _"Isso já está virando hábito_" Os reabriu e ficou surpresa ao ver um meio sorriso no rosto do homem.

"Começará na segunda feira, Rin-san" – ele disse – "Espero que consiga me agradar com o seu desempenho".

"Hai!" – disse mais calma tirando a mão dos lábios e sorrindo levemente. _"Como ele era... **encantador**..."._

Ele se levantou, acompanhando dela. Apertaram as mãos como da outra vez, porém agora a garota estava diferente. Sua expressão era de total alegria e satisfação, embora o advogado continuasse com o rosto indiferente.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama, por tudo..." – disse dando o mais belo sorriso que conseguira produzir. Andou em direção a porta, a abriu e olhou novamente para o advogado – "Sayonara" e se foi.

"Tédio, não mais..." – ele falou sentando novamente na poltrona.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vocabulário deste cap.:

**Gomen ne:** Desculpe

**Iterashai:** Até logo!

**Itekimasu:** Estou saindo!

**Itadakimasu: **Vamos comer!

**Moshi Moshi:** Alô!

**Ohayoo:** Bom dia!

**N/A: **Olá! Tudo ok? Pois é... passei um tempo sem posta, ne? Desculpe... eu viajei um pouco e não deu para escrever por um tempo... '

Bom... mas o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado desse cap... eu o adorei! D

Resolvi colocar os pensamentos do Sesshy tb... acho que só com os da Rin iria ficar sem muita graça... ;) heheh

Agradeço aos reviews que recebi... muito obrigada! **Sayo Amakusa, ****cating misao-chan**** e ****Raissa Azevedo. **Fico feliz por terem gostado da minha fic! Me digam se gostaram desse cap, ok?

Ah... respondendo a pergunta da Raissa: Eu tb não sei...mas já vou tentar mudar isso, ok? Assim todos poderão comentar... xD

Quero mandar um beijo especial a **Palas Lis **por ter me ajudado num assunto sobre a fic! Muito obrigada, por tudo!

Agora to indo... e naum se esqueçam de aperta no 'Go' aki do lado! xP

Bjuxxx


	4. Entre ternos e gatos

**Secretária**

**Resumo: **Rin consegue um emprego para poder ajudar no pagamento da sua faculdade. Mas não esperava ela que permanecer nesse emprego seria tão difícil, ainda mais com um chefe tão misterioso.

**Atenção: **Essa fic foi baseada no filme "Secretária", mas não é parecida com a história, apenas o título e o fato de Rin ser uma secretária...

**No cap. anterior...**

"_Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama, Por tudo..." – disse dando o mais belo sorriso que conseguira produzir. Andou em direção a porta, a abriu e olhou novamente para o advogado – "Sayonara" - e se foi._

"_Tédio, não mais..." – ele falou sentando novamente na poltrona. _

**Capitulo Quatro – "**Entre ternos e gatos"

"Nani?" – a garota indagou incrédula, tentando ao máximo não alterar o tom de voz, que não passava de um mero sussurro. Seus olhos arregalaram e ela abriu levemente a boca enfatizando ainda mais a confusão.

A mais nova olhou de relance para o homem nanico e gorducho, em frente a enorme lousa branca na parede da sala. Ele continuava a falar brandamente; seus pequenos braços movimentavam insistentes, num ato quase desesperado de que todos da sala o vissem devido a sua estatura. Ele ainda não havia percebido a conversa das duas. Rin voltou a olhar para a outra, abrindo um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

"Isso mesmo Sango-chan! Agora sou secretária de Inokuma Sesshoumaru! Não é o máximo?" – murmurou empolgada; seus olhos brilhando de felicidade.

"Su-sugoi! Isso é... É... Maravilhoso, Rin!" – Sango tentou esboçar um sorriso em meio à confusão que estava em seu cérebro. – Er... Ele te contratou mesmo?".

"Hai!" – confirmou balançando a freneticamente a cabeça – "Aquela conversa que ele marcou foi justamente para isso: Me contratar..." – completou com os olhos perdidos em um ponto da sala, deixando escapar um pequeno suspiro.

"Alô! Terra chamando Rin!" – Sango balançou as mãos próximas do rosto da garota, a fazendo despertar dos seus devaneios – "Engraçado Rin, você falando assim do Inokuma-sama, parece tão... _Empolgada_, sabe?" – Sango substituiu sua expressão antes confusa, para uma completamente irônica, levantando uma sobrancelha e deixando que um sorriso torto tomasse conta de seus lábios.

"Sango-chan!" – Rin falou alto num tom de censura, esquecendo-se completamente de onde estava. Pôs a mão nos lábios quando encarou toda a classe a mirando e o professor com uma expressão interrogativa e zangada estampada na cara.

"Algum problema, Yoshida-san?" – O mestre indagou batendo seguidas vezes o pé no chão. Se Rin não estivesse tão envergonhada naquele momento, provavelmente estaria as gargalhadas da cena cômica que era o nanico professor fazendo tal ato.

"Nenhum, Myouga-sensei" – disse abaixando o rosto e evitando olhar para qualquer um presente.

"Então, Se concentre... Onegai!" – dizendo isso e lançando um último olhar para a garota voltou ao seu insuportável _monólogo_.

Rin esperou alguns segundos para certificar-se de que não tinha ninguém a observando. Olhou de esgoela para a amiga ao seu lado. Sango tentava de todas as formas abafar o riso que teimava sair por seus lábios. Levou as mãos à boca, mordendo levemente uma delas. Lágrimas formavam-se no canto de seus olhos e cada vez que ela olhava para a outra, uma nova onda de risos se formava.

"Arigatou, Sango-chan!" – Rin falou com desdém.

"Go-gomen, Rin... É que... É que... Foi muito cômico" – Sango respondeu enxugando com as costas das mãos as gotículas que caíam de seus olhos – "Pronto... Pronto, já parei..." – completou antes que Rin falasse mais alguma coisa sobre o seu comportamento.

Rin apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos e levou o cotovelo à carteira, fingindo estar prestando atenção na aula e ignorando por completo a outra morena.

"Ah... Vamos Rin... Eu já me desculpei... Foi só que... Eu não pude evitar..." – Sango falou com a cara de suplica mais perfeita que conseguia fazer, tentando segurar novamente o riso que insistia em retornar.

Rin voltou a olhar a amiga de canto de olho com uma cara zangada.

"Foi tão engraçado assim, foi?" - ela perguntou com um meio sorriso brotando em seus lábios...".

"Hai..." – Sango confirmou.

"_Nhá_... Deve ta todo mundo achando que eu sou uma completa _baka_..." – comentou manhosa fazendo um biquinho.

"Ah... Não liga pra isso, Rin" – disse Sango – "Mas você também não precisava fazer esse escândalo todo por uma coisa tão pequena, ne?" - completou apontando o lápis para Rin e o balançando seguidas vezes, como se repreendesse uma criança.

"Coisa pequena?" – Rin perguntou descrente – "Você é quem fica insinuando coisas absurdas...".

"Eu?" – Sango riu baixinho – "Eu só falei o que vi, minha cara Rin, e ainda repito: Sempre que você fala em _Inokuma Sesshoumaru_ fica** e-m-p-o-l-g-a-d-a**" - completou com um sorriso maroto, fazendo questão de soletrar a última palavra.

"Em-empolgada, eu?" – Rin hesitou, corando levemente – "Impressão sua, Sango...".

"Mesmo?" – Sango arqueou as sobrancelhas, alargando o sorriso infantil.

"Mas é claro!" – a garota balançou freneticamente a cabeça em positivo – "Eu apenas admiro o trabalho dele...".

"E como você pode admirar tanto assim, se nunca trabalhou com ele?" – Sango continuou com as perguntas, divertindo-se cada vez mais.

"Ora Sango-chan... Pelo que dizem, ne? E... E... Como eu poderia estar tão _empolgada_ assim como você diz, se nem o conheço direito?" – Rin rebateu a primeira coisa que veio a mente.

"Eu é que pergunto..." – Sango continuou.

"Ah... Eu só estou ansiosa Sango... Só isso..." – Rin voltou a atenção para o quadro branco e o minúsculo professor.

"Então é bom controlar a _ansiedade_, Rin... Hoje ainda é sexta... Restam dois longos dias pela frente" – Sango também se virou e começou a copiar no caderno as anotações que o professor havia feito no quadro, sem tirar o sorriso malicioso dos lábios.

Rin engoliu em seco. Será que era verdade tudo aquilo que Sango estava dizendo? Será mesmo que ela estava tão _empolgada_ assim? _Ora... Eu só estou ansiosa... Apenas isso. _ Pensou suspirando demoradamente. _Eu nem o conheço direito, ele...Ele... Será meu chefe apenas. _

"_Admito que foi uma boa resposta..."_ a frase que ele pronunciara naquela mesma manhã voltara como relâmpago a sua cabeça. Ele devia ser provavelmente um homem incrível... E muito imprevisível também... Com certeza a testaria sempre que lhe fosse necessário.

_Devo estar sempre pronta então... Sempre com uma boa resposta_. Sim... Tinha que sempre saber o que responder. Não podia errar na frente dele, tinha que mostrar que ela era competente e que ela fora uma boa escolha. Essa era sua chance... Um emprego assim não se consegue de um dia para o outro...

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Será que ele ficaria orgulhoso dela? Isso seria... Seria...

"Ainda pensando em Inokuma-sama, Rin?" – Sango a despertou novamente de seus devaneios, mas agora ela se encontrava parada na frente da garota com a bolsa no ombro e os livros nas mãos.

"O que aconteceu?" – Rin indagou sem compreender.

"Rin... O sinal tocou... A aula acabou de acabar... Vamos embora?" – Sango divertia-se com a falta de atenção da outra morena.

"Já? Mas... Eu nem escutei..." – explicou-se levantando e arrumando suas coisas.

"É mesmo... Creio que estava muito ocupada pensando numa _certa_ pessoa..." – continuou com a brincadeira, começando a andar para a fora da sala acompanhada da mais nova. Estava adorando abusar a outra.

"Pare com isso Sango-chan... Já disse que não é nada disso..." – Rin já estava ficando sem graça com os comentários.

"Hum... Ta bom então..." – respondeu com um tom de descrença, observando o acanhamento da outra. Inúmeros alunos passavam por elas, indo e vindo. A faculdade era sem sombra de dúvida um lugar bastante movimentado onde você podia encontrar todo tipo de pessoa.

"Rin-chan? Como você está pensando _ir_ trabalhar?" – perguntou curiosa, olhando atentamente para a garota, como se a examinasse.

"Como assim como eu irei?" – Rin indagou confusa – "Ora... Irei pegar o metrô e depois andarei um pouco até chegar a...".

"Não, não" – Sango riu baixinho – "Digo, como você está pensando em ir vestida... você já tem os _terninhos_?".

"Terninhos?" – Rin parou de andar subitamente arregalando os olhos – "Eu preciso usar aqueles ternos femininos?".

"É o correto... Você não tem nenhum?" – Sango indagou parando de andar para esperar a outra.

"Hai... Quer dizer... Só umas duas os três saias e blusas sociais , mas... Nada assim... Como _ternos..._" – Rin voltou a andar.

"Bom... Lá na loja que eu trabalho, têm alguns em promoção... E estão muito bons mesmo..." – Sango disse empolgada.

"Jura? Ah... Arigatou Sango-chan... Já estava até me preocupando..." – murmurou aliviada saindo do portão da enorme faculdade.

"Dê uma passadinha lá amanhã..." – Sango disse, virando seu corpo para a direção contrária que Rin iria seguir – "Tenho certeza que ficará linda de _terno... _E que o Inokuma-sama irá gostar muitíssimo de ver sua secretária linda".

"Arigatou, Sango-chan... Te vejo amanhã então... Ja ne" – disse acenando e corando levemente pelo ultimo comentário.

"Sayonara...".

E virando as costas, andaram cada uma para um lado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Era só o que faltava... _A garota pensou exaltada. Parou de andar por um instante e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. O barulho insistente de pessoas conversando, discutindo e até brigando, passava pelos seus ouvidos como uma perfeita sinfonia torturante que a impedia de raciocinar direito. Várias pessoas esbarravam-se nela e murmuravam pedidos de desculpas quase inaudíveis para o estado nervoso da morena.

Voltou a andar rapidamente, olhando esperançosa para todos os lados e todas as lojas ali presentes. Ela via de tudo, menos o que realmente queria. Mas não tinha do que reclamar, tinha? Daquele verdadeiro formigueiro de pessoas, a sorte iria parar para dar suas graças apenas para ela? Ela dentre milhões de criaturas famintas pelo consumismo desnecessário. Ela dentre milhões de criaturas que saíam e entravam em lojas e mais lojas, olhando tudo que poderia ou não gastar. Ela dentre milhões de pessoas que resolveram ir para um _Shopping Center_ em pleno sábado à tarde.

Não... A sorte não iria a escolher... Não mesmo. Por que logo ela? Se tinham muito mais pessoas interessantes para ajudar... Claro... A sorte poderia ajudar qualquer um dali... Menos _ela..._

Bufou cansada, batendo com força o pé no chão. Passou a mão pela testa, que dava pequenos indícios de suor. Jogou o cabelo para trás num ato no mínimo bruscoe apertou com força a alça da bolsa.

_Cadê?_ Continuava a olhar para os lados e nada. Uma ponta de desespero já surgindo no seu interior. Seria melhor ela chamar os seguranças? Não... Não... _Ele_ não iria gostar que seu nome fosse pronunciado para quase toda Tókio, solicitando seu aparecimento, pois _Yoshida Rin_ estava muito preocupada.

Mas... Mas... Isso lá importava? Era a segurança _dele_ que estava em jogo... E se ele tivesse sido raptado! Não poderia ficar sem fazer nada. Não podia ficar sem agir sabendo que naquele exato momento, poderia estar acontecendo algo de ruim com ele.

Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. _Pensamentos negativos atraem conseqüências negativas. Devo pensar positivo_, ela pensava, embora isso não a ajudasse muito. Eram rostos e mais rostos, lojas e mais lojas e nada _dele._ Sua vontade era de gritar. Mesmo que não gostasse muito de demonstrar sua verdadeira afeição por ele. Queria que no meio daquele _inferno_, ele estivesse ali, perto dela e...

"Rin! Por acaso você é surda?" – Uma voz estridente invadiu seus tímpanos, já alterados pelo barulho do shopping, a assustando.

Virou rapidamente e olhou para baixo, encontrando com os grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes.

"YOSHIDA SHIPPOU! Onde foi que você se meteu?" – Rin gritou a plenos pulmões, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas em volta. Shippou olhou para os lados indignado e voltou-se para a irmã, com um falso sorriso nos lábios.

"Se controle Rin! Sei que você não sai muito, mas esse não é o comportamento adequado para um ambiente público..." – sussurrou para a garota com a mais perfeita cara de deboche.

"Eu estou a quase quinze minutos te procurando feito uma _baka_, e você ainda pede para eu me_ controlar_?" – dessa vez, Rin também sussurra, lançando um olhar assassino para o irmão mais novo, esse não pareceu se abalar.

"Estava me procurando porque quis... Sei muito bem me cuidar sozinho minha cara onee-chan... Não preciso de ninguém para me comandar..." – Shippou cruzou os braços e arrebitou o nariz, virando levemente seu rosto para o lado esquerdo.

"Ah sim... Você sabe se cuidar muito bem..." – Rin também cruzou os braços, falando com desdém.

"Sei sim" – ele falou.

"Não sabe!" – ela rebateu.

"Sei sim, e me cuido melhor do que você" – ele disse, lhe mostrando a língua.

"Ai... Sinceramente... Da próxima vez, não te trago comigo..." – Rin descruzou os braços, desistindo da briga e pegando o pulso de Shippou, o puxando até a loja onde Sango trabalhava.

Mais olhares curiosos direcionavam-se para os irmãos. Shippou dava um sorriso sem graça para várias pessoas, tentando se desvencilhar da mais velha. Rin andava a passou largos segurando o garoto, sem ligar para ninguém.

Avistou no fim do corredor o nome da loja escrito em vermelho. Deu um grande suspiro ao chegar à porta do estabelecimento e a abrir.

Era um lugar simples, mas muito bem organizado; várias prateleiras de vidro seguravam inúmeras roupas, uma decoração rosa-bebê muito bem feita e o cheirinho de rosas deixavam o lugar muito aconchegante. Não havia muito movimento, umas duas pessoas estavam sendo atendidas e um senhor de cabelo grisalho e meio corcunda esperava sentado num pufe no canto da loja.

Rin olhou para Sango com um largo sorriso. A outra estava atendendo uma das senhoras, ela retribuiu o gesto de Rin, muito empolgada.

"Posso ajudar senhorita?" – Uma mulher alta e magra perguntou a garota.

"Ah... Arigatou... Mas estou esperando a Sango-san... Ela disse que iria me mostrar umas coisas" – Rin deu um sorriso sem graça.

"Sem problemas. Fique a vontade, sim?" – A atendente sorriu e mostrou o outro pufe ao lado do velho. Rin, ainda agarrada ao braço de Shippou, se direcionou para o confortável acento e apontou para o irmão sentar.

A contra-gosto o garoto sentou. Não estava gostando nada de estar rodeado de tanto _**rosa** _e tantas **_coisas femininas_**. Cruzou os braços e se afundou no pufe, com a melhor cara de desprezo que conseguia fazer, e que claro, foi totalmente ignorada por Rin.

A mulher que Sango atendia, pareceu finalmente se decidir e escolher o que queria, murmurou um "_obrigada"_ para a garota e se direcionou ao caixa. Sango foi saltitante e empolgadíssima ao encontro de Rin.

"Pensei que não viria..." – Ela murmurou radiante para a mais nova dando-lhe um forte abraço – "Olá Shippou-kun, tudo bem?" – ela disse depois de soltar Rin.

"Poderia estar melhor..." – ele disse sarcástico, lançando um olhar assassino para a irmã mais velha.

"Shippou!" – Rin o repreendeu – "Não liga Sango, o Shippou levantou com o pé **esquerdo** hoje..." – Rin retribuiu o olhar do irmão a altura.

"Pois é... Com o _esquerdo_... Eu sou **canhoto**, esqueceu Rin?" – Shippou rebateu. Rin havia esquecido completamente desse detalhe, isso significava que Shippou estava ganhando a _batalha._

Sango abafou uma risada. Achava muito engraçado as brigas dos dois. Lembrava-se da primeira vez que fora na casa de Rin, quando ela quase jogava uma panela na cabeça do irmão, porque ele dissera que ela era uma _marmota psicodélica_.

"Er... Rin-chan... Vamos ver as coisas então?" – Sango decidiu intervir, já que aquela discussão parecia que ia demorar _muito_ para acabar. Rin acenou sorridente para a amiga, assustando-a com a brusca mudança de humor que ela sofrera. – "Er... Shippou-kun... Fique a vontade, sim?".

"Vou tentar..." – ele respondeu suspirando derrotado.

As garotas se dirigiram para as prateleiras de vidro. Sango pegou algumas peças de roupas e depositou na mesa.

"Olha Rin-chan" – ela desdobrou um terno vermelho e o estirou na mesa – "confortável, bonito e básico" – disse mostrando as partes da roupa.

"É sim..." – Rin olhava atenta – "Mas acho que vermelho não combina muito comigo...".

Sango analisou Rin de cima a abaixo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Deixou o terno vermelho de lado e pegou um preto – "E que tal... esse?".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mansão Inokuma. Belo Casarão cor de creme, repleto de quartos e mais quartos, cômodos e mais cômodos, tudo do bom e do melhor que poderia proporcionar _conforto_. Porém não era isso que o jovem Inokuma estava sentindo no momento.

Seus dedos passavam ágeis pelo teclado do laptop, e seus olhos corriam absortos pela tela de vidro. Passou a mão na franja rebelde para que ela deixasse de empatar a sua visão e amaldiçoando-se por ainda usá-la.

Debruçou-se no objeto para ler com mais atenção o que tinha escrito e deletou com raiva o que acabara de escrever.

Uma música irritante penetrava pelos seus ouvidos impedindo-o de se concentrar. Alto e maldito ritmo sufocante, que estavam a infestar a casa de atrapalhadas e barulhentas ondas sonoras, como uma perfeita tempestade de furações furiosos destruindo tudo que viam no caminho. Mas nesse caso não estava destruindo casas ou prédios e sim, seu trabalho.

"InuYasha" – Sussurrou o nome entre dentes e cerrou os olhos. O som parecia aumentar cada vez mais, e gradativamente a fúria do jovem advogado também – "Moleque desgraçado".

Sesshoumaru levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira e foi em direção da origem da odiosa sinfonia. Uma nova onda de notas graves passou como uma pedra em seus tímpanos, fazendo-o apertar com força os dentes.

"Sessssshoumaru-ssssaaaama" – seu criado o chamou correndo ao seu encontro. – "Que diabossss é isssso?".

"Saí da frente, Jaken" – Sesshoumaru nem se limitou a olhar para o nanico homem e continuou o seu caminho. Parou na segunda porta de um dos corredores e a abriu bruscamente.

Encontrou o responsável do barulho, em pé na cama, com uma guitarra na mão, um boné para trás e mascando um chiclete de boca aberta.

"Insolente..." – foi apenas o que disse o mais velho, olhando com ar assassino para o outro.

"Feh... Não pode mais se ter paz aqui?" – O outro disse parando de tocar.

"Eu é que pergunto, InuYasha. Onde você pensa que está?" – Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Que tal... Na **minha** casa..." – InuYasha fez questão de enfatizar o "minha". Fez uma bola com o chiclete e a estourou, ato esse que ele sabia que seu irmão _odiava_.

"Não, InuYasha, você está na **_minha_** casa, então é bom você fazer total silêncio, pois eu estou fazendo um trabalho muito importante..." – Sesshoumaru falava sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

"E o que vai acontecer se eu não fizer?" – InuYasha provocou.

"Eu não respondo pelas conseqüências... Se quer tocar essa _porcaria,_ vá para outro lugar bem longe de mim"

InuYasha desceu da cama com raiva, deixando a _guitarra_ cair no chão.

"Você está me ameaçando?" – ele perguntou para o irmão mais velho.

"Entenda como quiser..." – Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto fechando a porta com força. Andou alguns passos e a música voltou a invadir a casa.

"Eu avisei..." – sussurrou antes de voltar para o quarto do irmão, tirar a guitarra de sua mão, arrancar o fio da tomada e quebrar algumas cordas.

"Minha... Guitarra..." – InuYasha falou quando o irmão a devolveu – "Eu... Eu... Vou te processar Sesshoumaru" – Inuyasha apontou o dedo indicador no rosto do irmão.

"Vai?" – Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha novamente.

InuYasha pareceu se lembrar que estava falando com um dos melhores advogados de Tókio; sentou-se na cama emburrado e de braços cruzados...

"Feh..." – foi o que murmurou.

"Pense muito bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa para me prejudicar, _maninho_" - Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu maldosamente e saiu do quarto. Tinha que terminar o trabalho o quanto antes...

"Que falta me faz uma secretária..." – sussurrou cansado. Mas outro sorriso voltou aos seus lábios ao lembrar que na segunda-feira tudo voltaria ao normal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aqui está!" – A mulher do caixa entregou sorridentes as sacolas para Rin.

"Ah... Arigatou!" – Rin as pegou meio desengonçada. Sorriu satisfeita com as compras. Havia comprado muitos _ternos_ e por um ótimo preço, além de que iria arrumada adequadamente para o trabalho. _Será que o Sesshoumaru-sama ficará orgulhoso?_ Pensou. Mas logo reprimiu a si mesma, balançando fortemente a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

"E então, Rin-chan? Tudo certinho?" – Sango perguntou.

"Hai" – respondeu Rin, suspendendo as sacolas para mostrá-las a amiga.

"Hei, Rin... Que tal fazermos um lanchinho, hein? Está no horário do meu intervalo" - A mais velha convidou empolgada. Estava adorando ajudar Rin com as coisas do novo emprego, se sentia feliz por ela ter o conseguido e queria lhe dar algumas dicas para o primeiro dia.

"Claro Sango-chan!" – Rin deu vários pulinhos, fazendo com que uma das sacolas caísse de sua mão. – "Droga..." – disse se abaixando para pegá-la, mas Sango pegou primeiro.

"Eu te ajudo..." – sorriu a outra divertida. – "Iku-chan? Vou sair para um lanche, sim? Estou no meu intervalo" – Sango avisou a uma das outras atendentes, recebendo um sorriso como resposta – "Vamos?" – Sango voltou-se pra Rin.

"Claro... Vou chamar o Shippou" – Rin foi até os pufes onde havia deixado o irmão mais novo. Ele parecia estar muito empolgado. Conversava com o senhor corcunda que ainda estava sentado no outro pufe ao lado do dele.

"Shippou?" – a garota o chamou.

"Onee-chan... Ele assistiu todos os filmes de _Guerra nas Estrelas_ e _007_, isso não é o máximo?" – Shippou apontava freneticamente o dedo para o velho que ria com a reação do menino, seus grandes olhos brilhando de satisfação e admiração.

"Nossa, é sim..." – Rin falou maravilhada para o senhor. Adorava Guerra nas estrelas. O senhor acenou com a cabeça sem tirar o sorriso do rosto enrugado. – "Mas... Já temos que ir, Shippou...".

"Bom... Tchau... A gente se vê por aí" – Shippou se levantou e apertou a mão do velho. Era claramente visível sua mudança de humor. Era comum isso acontecer quando ele se deparava com coisas que gostava. E alguém que sabia de tudo de _Guerra nas Estrelas e 007_, era uma coisa que ele realmente gostava.

Os três saíram da loja em direção da praça de alimentação. Se batiam sem querer em muitas pessoas que andavam de um lado para o outro no shopping. A praça de alimentação estava lotada. Não havia nenhuma mesa visível que por milagre de Deus estivesse vazia, apenas inúmeras mesas ocupadas por pessoas que degustavam seus lanches.

"Cadê a sorte quando eu preciso dela?" – Rin murmurou, esticando o pescoço e ficando na ponta dos pés para ver se conseguia enxergar algo de útil.

"ALI!" – Shippou gritou do nada, apontando para o centro do montueiro de mesas ocupadas, onde jazia uma pequena mesa vazia. Ele correu desesperadamente por entre as mesas, se esbarrando em algumas pessoas que se encontravam nelas. Sentou-se bruscamente numa das cadeiras da mesa que ele avistara. Sango e Rin continuavam no mesmo lugar onde estavam olhando impressionadas pela a rapidez do menino.

"O que vocês estão esperando?" – ele gritou, mas ninguém se limitou a olhá-lo, aquilo dali era uma verdadeira zona de pessoas e mais pessoas conversando e comendo tão concentradamente que nada poderia abalá-las. As garotas pareceram cair na real e irem para onde o garoto se encontrava, depositando as sacolas numa cadeira.

"Bom... Shippou, você fica aí guardando a mesa, enquanto eu vou pegar os lanches com a Sango, ok?" – Rin falou, olhando penetradamente nos olhos do menino – "Não saia daqui por nada desse mundo, não quero passar mais quinze minutos te procurando..." – ela completou.

"Ok... Onee-chan" – Shippou engrossou a voz, fazendo uma continência, como se Rin fosse um capital do exército e ele um mero soldado.

Rin lançou um último olhar para o irmão e foi com a mais velha fazer os pedidos para o lanche. Foram para um dos estabelecimentos, pegaram uma pequena fila e fizeram seus pedidos; Demorou alguns segundos e eles chegaram. Se dirigiram para a mesa onde estavam e...

"Cadê o Shippou?" – Rin falou entre dentes segurando fortemente a bandejas com os sucos. Sango olhou preocupada para Rin, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior, elas depositaram as bandejas na mesa e já iam começar a busca.

"Shhhhh!" – elas ouviram o barulho. Olharam para os lados e nada – "Aqui em baixo" – elas se entreolharam confusas. Sango apontou discretamente para o chão e as duas se abaixaram, olhando de baixo da mesa.

"O que você está fazendo aí, Yoshida Shippou?" – Rin perguntou tentando a todo o custo se controlar, seus olhos se estreitaram em censura e ela umideceu os lábios se preparando para repreendê-lo do comportamento infantil de se esconder debaixo da mesa. Sango levou a mão aos lábios abafando uma risada, nunca se divertira tanto num sábado à tarde em um _shopping center_.

"Calma, onee-chan... Não estou aqui para me esconder de você..." – ele falou baixinho.

"Então de quem está se escondendo?" – Rin já estava se irritando com essa brincadeira de esconde-esconde, tudo o que queria era que sua ida ao shopping com seu _adorável_ irmão fosse tranqüila. _Mero sonho..._

"É... _dela..._" – Shippou murmurou ainda mais baixo, as garotas tiveram de se inclinar para ouvir. Os olhos das duas seguiram o dedo indicador do menino, esticado para a direção de uma bela garotinha de cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, sentando com uma mulher. As duas estavam comendo um sanduíche.

"E quem é _ela_?" – Rin perguntou curiosa com um meio sorriso no rosto.

"Sua namorada, Shippou-kun?" – Sango também indagou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"NÃO!" – Shippou exclamou, ficando muito exaltado e se esquecendo de onde estava, suspendeu seu corpo para se levantar rapidamente, mas acabou por bater sua cabeça na mesa. – "Ai...".

"Saia daí, Shippou. Vai ficar se escondendo de uma garotinha?" – Rin sorriu divertida.

"Ela não é só uma garotinha, Rin... Ela é Nakamô Rima, a menina mais...Mais..." – Shippou hesitou, corando levemente. Rin e Sango se entreolharam novamente, as duas com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"O Shippou está apaixonado!" – elas exclamaram juntas. Shippou arregalou os olhos, colocando as mãos na boca de cada uma. Olhou para onde a Rina estava verificando se ela havia escutado que por sorte não havia.

"Eu não estou apaixonado, não falem essas coisas! Se ela ouvir..." – ele falava rapidamente, com uma expressão um pouco preocupada.

"Ah... Shippou, meu ototo-kun está apaixonado..." – Rin apertou fortemente as bochechas rosadas do irmão. Sango levantou-se ajeitando a saia e olhando discretamente para a garotinha com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Rin também se levantou, mas diferente da outra, olhava para a tal Rima com um sorriso radiante no rosto jovial.

"Vamos Shippou... Vamos dar um 'oi' para ela..." – Rin disse ainda olhando a menina, que limpava a boca com um guardanapo e voltando a comer seu sanduíche.

"Não... Eu vou ficar aqui..." - ele disse se encolhendo ainda mais debaixo da mesa.

"Kawaii, amor de primário..." – Sango falou sentando numa das cadeiras, agindo normalmente. Pegou um dos refrigerantes, pondo o canudo na boca, e abafando uma risada.

"Então ta bom... Fique aí em baixo, tomara que ela te veja e te ache um completo_ baka_" – Rin também se sentou, pegando um dos sanduíches e dando uma mordida; deu uma piscadela para Sango que tomava rapidamente o refrigerante para não rir.

Shippou engoliu em seco. Era verdade... Se Rima o visse ali em baixo seria ridículo. A imagem dela o olhando duvidosa apareceu na sua mente. Ele respirou fundo, e saiu de onde estava sentando na cadeira de cabeça baixa olhando discretamente para a menina.

"Kawaii" – Sango pronunciou novamente levando um guardanapo à boca, para que seu comentário saísse abafado.

"Ah... Shippou... Se você ficar assim, não vai conseguir nada com ela... Olha: Por que você não vai lá e a cumprimenta?" – Rin continuava a comer seu sanduíche.

"Não..." – Shippou murmurou.

"Shippou-kun... A Rin tem razão, você não precisa ir e ficar lá _batendo-papo_. É só falar: _Oi, tudo bem_?" – Sango pegou sua torta de morango e também começou a comer.

"Não..." – falou novamente, pegando seu refrigerante e levando a boca.

Rin suspirou cansada. Shippou era realmente um _cabeça dura._ Não ouvia ninguém.

Rima pareceu acabar sua refeição. Levantou-se da mesa junto com a outra mulher. As duas caminharam na direção da mesa onde eles estavam para ir embora. Seus olhos cor-de-mel encontraram com os de Shippou. Ela sorriu e deu um_ tchauzinho_ com a mão para o garoto. Shippou arregalou os olhos, corando fortemente. Ela levou a mão à boca abafando uma risada, desviou o olhar e saiu com a mulher para fora da praça de alimentação.

"Sugoi" – Rin e Sango falaram juntas novamente. Shippou continuava vermelho e estático, seguindo a menina com o olhar.

"Era pra você ter dado um tchau pra ela também, Shippou" – Rin falou alegre.

Shippou nada respondeu, continuou quieto, um pequeno sorriso começando a brotar dos lábios finos.

"Shippou?" – Rin balançou a mão na frente dos olhos do garoto, que continuou do jeito que estava. Rin deu de ombros e voltou-se para seu sanduíche.

"Ele está parecendo uma pessoa que eu conheço, não é mesmo Rin?" – Sango falou ironicamente, levando uma colher de bolo à boca, que esboçava o mesmo sorriso maroto, antes dirigido a Shippou.

Rin se engasgou com o sanduíche, corando levemente.

"Não sei de quem está falando, Sango-chan..." – murmurou depois de se recuperar evitando olhar para a amiga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

E mais uma vez ela suspirou ansiosa. Estralava os dedos nervosamente e batia seguidas vezes o pé no chão. Encontrava-se sentada na cadeira em frente à mesa que Higurashi Kagome, a recepcionista, dissera que seria a sua, _na primeira sala à esquerda do último andar_. Olhou para a porta do escritório de seu _chefe_ que ficava na direção da sua mesa e pela centésima vez olhou para a porta que dava acesso a sua sala.

Havia chegado cedo, e estava a esperá-lo. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Qual seria sua primeira tarefa? O que ele pediria para ela fazer? Como reagiria aos testes que ele poderia propor? Seu coração batia descompassado e ela não conseguia de hipótese nenhuma se controlar. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e ajeitou a saia, não conseguia ficar calma. Por que não conseguia ficar calma?

_Devo me controlar._ Pensava, mas parecia que estava acontecendo o contrário. O que falaria para ele assim que ele entrasse? _Para de pensar essas coisas sua baka, haja naturalmente..._

"Oi Sesshoumaru-sama" – ela falou baixinho, treinando o que iria dizer – "Muito informal..." – falou balançando a cabeça negativamente – "Ohayo Sesshoumaru-sama, Como está? Como foi seu fim de semana?" – ela falou novamente com um meio sorriso no rosto – "Ai... Você não está o interrogando, Rin" – o sorriso desapareceu e ela fechou os olhos fortemente; as batias do pé no chão de madeira aumentaram – "Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka...".

A porta abriu de repente, assustando a garota que deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa.

"Te assustei Yoshida-san?" – Sesshoumaru perguntou, com uma sobrancelha levantada, fechando levemente a porta atrás de si; segurava uma maleta preta em uma das mãos.

"I-Iie Sesshoumaru-sama..." – Mentiu Rin levantando rapidamente do acento. Seu coração batia forte e seu rosto ficara numa tonalidade rosada – Ohayoo – cumprimentou fazendo uma pequena reverência. _Estou assim por causa do susto, apenas por isso_, ela pensava enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração, que estava um pouco descontrolada.

"Ohayoo" – ele falou sério, observando a garota. Estava vestindo um terno azul-claro, seu cabelo estava preso em um belo coque com pequenos cachos caindo na testa e em seu rosto uma expressão de nervosismo. Sorriu intimamente. _Boa escolha,_ pensou. Dirigiu-se ao seu escritório, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar tímido da garota. – "Espere um segundo que já te orientarei em algumas coisas" – disse antes de entrar.

_Sua Baka_, ela pensou. Nem bem começara e já fizera uma mancada daquela. Esperou alguns segundos até ele aparecer novamente na sala.

"Bom Rin-san" – ele começou ficando de frente para a garota, estando apenas a mesa entre eles. Rin se espantou um pouco ao ouvir seu primeiro nome sendo pronunciado por ele – "Sobre os seus horários..." – ele a olhou de um jeito interrogativo, mesmo que não deixasse transparecer.

"A Higurashi-san me informou. Começarei ás 7:30 e sairei às 18:00" – ela os repetiu. Sabia que ele só havia tocado no assunto para saber se estava informada.

"Certo..." – ele falou – "Quero que saiba que por enquanto está em faze de treinamento. Se não me agradar pode a qualquer momento ser demitida" – ele falou friamente, observando a garota acenar com a cabeça positivamente – "Por isso, trate de me _agradar_, já falei que sou muito exigente e não gosto de repetir ordens mais de uma vez" – ele andou para um canto do escritório onde ficava um armário com inúmeras gavetas – "Poder vir aqui?" – ele indagou.

Rin rapidamente saiu de onde estava indo ao encontro do advogado, ficando próxima dele. Nunca estiveram tão perto, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao inalar o forte perfume masculino que emanava dele; sentiu seu rosto queimar quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente.

"Aqui é onde ficam as fixas dos meus clientes, todos os casos estão aqui, organizados por tipo e os nomes dos clientes estão em ordem alfabética. Sempre quando um novo cliente vier me procurar quero que faça a ficha, dizendo os dados e o caso e mais o que ache necessário. Alguns podem não querer lhe informar o caso, se isso acontecer não se preocupe. Eu colocarei depois" – ele falava abrindo uma das gavetas e revelando seu conteúdo. – "Se já for meu cliente quero apenas que separe a sua ficha e me entregue".

"Hai!" – ela acenou a cabeça novamente. Sesshoumaru fechou a gaveta e olhou-a nos olhos, continuando a falar.

"Muitas vezes presenciará choros, escândalos, brigas, enfim o que for... Quero que continue sentada na sua cadeira, fazendo o que tem que fazer, sem opinar ou intervir, certo?".

"Hai!" – ela respondeu novamente, imaginando todas as cenas que ele falara. Tentava gravar todas as palavras ditas pelo seu chefe. Queria _agradá-lo_ a todo custo, e fazendo tudo o que ele mandasse seria uma ótima formar de começar, não?

Sesshoumaru continuou a orientá-la em vários aspectos e dizer tudo o que ela deveria fazer. Era realmente muita coisa, mas Rin acreditava que ela daria conta; ela** tinha** que dar conta, se não iria perder o emprego sem nem ter começado. Ouvia atentamente e de vez em quando perguntava algo que julgara necessário.

O advogado estava gostando da atenção e das breves indagações de sua nova secretária. Parecia ser responsável e prestativa. Ele falava calmamente o que deveria ser feito e como ele gostava que fosse feito de maneira clara e breve.

"Bom... Agora quero que veja o que tenho agendado para hoje, está tudo no computador" – ele concluiu apontando para o objeto – "Leve para minha sala quando terminar".

"Hai" – Sesshoumaru se retirou novamente. Rin respirou fundo. _Certo, é só levar os compromissos para ele_. Ela sentou em sua cadeira e ligou o computador do lado esquerdo da mesa. Procurou os horários, o achando facilmente. Mandou imprimir. _Ele é realmente organizado_, pensou vendo a máquina engolir o papel em branco e devolvê-lo cheio de informações digitadas. Pegou-o levantando-se. Deu leves batidas na porta, ouvindo uma resposta breve, a abriu.

"Aqui está" – disse estendendo o papel ao homem sentando na cadeira atrás da mesa

"Certo..." – Sesshoumaru pegou-o e deu uma breve olhada, contraído levemente a testa ao ler: reunião com Nakamura ás 15:00h.

"Algum problema, Sesshoumaru-sama?" – Rin perguntou receosa. _Será que fiz algo errado?_

"Não" – respondeu depositando o papel na mesa e pegando alguns papeis os estendendo a garota – "Quero que digite isso"

"Certo" – sorriu levemente – "Licença" – pronunciou educadamente antes de sair da sala.

Rin estava se saindo bem até ali. Estava digitando um dos papéis que ele entregara e ainda não havia cometido nenhum erro. Embora acabasse de começar era uma grande vitória ainda não ter gaguejado ou falado algo incorreto. Ela sorriu levemente. _Tomara que continue assim!_

O toque do telefone a despertou de seus pensamentos. Ela olhou assustada para o aparelho ao seu lado. O que diria? Como deveria atender? Pegou receosa e falou a primeira coisa que julgara apropriada.

"Escritório do Sr. Inokuma"

"Rin-san? Estão subindo alguns clientes do Sesshoumaru-sama, sim?" – Rin reconheceu a voz. Era a recepcionista, Higurashi Kagome.

"Hai, Kagome-san" – respondeu e desligou o telefone ao ver que a outra já havia desligado. Calma._ É só fazer o que o Sesshoumaru-sama falou_, pensou tentando se acalmar. Organizou rapidamente os papéis que havia deixado espalhado; devia dar boa impressão.

De repente a porta se escancarou. Rin assustou-se ao se deparar com um gato _siberiano_ que pulou rapidamente na sua mesa.

"Kiwi, meu bebê desça daí!" – uma mulher entrou afoita na sala, pegando o gato de cima da mesa.

"Seu bebê, não! Ele é meu gato!" – um homem pequeno e gorducho entrou atrás da mulher, com uma expressão raivosa e puxando o animal das mãos dela.

"Hahaha, vamos ver querido. Você não vai ficar com o meu **gato **e muito menos com a **minha** casa. Você verá! Meu advogado vai resolver tudo" – ela falou rindo pegando o gato de volta. O animal respondeu com um miado estridente, não gostando nada de ser puxado de um lado para o outro.

"Seu advogado? Ele é o **meu** advogado! Eu já o conhecia antes de me casar com você! Eu o vi primeiro!" – ele falou levantando o dedo indicador para o outro. Sua face vermelha e seus cabelos meio grisalhos um pouco despenteados.

"Er... Com licença? Posso ajudá-los?" – Rin falou receosa, dando um falso sorriso quando os dois a encararam.

"Pode!" – eles pronunciaram juntos, se encarando desgostosos.

"Por favor, gostaríamos de falar com o Inokuma-sama, sim?" – ela falou alisando o felino freneticamente.

"Claro. Seus nomes, por favor" – ela falou, olhando com pena para o pobre gato nas mãos da mulher.

"Utada Ichiro" – o homem falou olhando de canto de olho para a mulher que continuava a acariciar o gato.

"**Sato **Akiko" – a mulher fez questão de enfatizar o sobrenome.

"Certo" – Rin pegou o telefone. Lembrando-se das palavras de Sesshoumaru quanto ao número que ela discaria para falar com ele – "Cinco" – murmurou baixinho apertando o número

"Pronto" – Sesshoumaru atendeu.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. A Sra. Sato e o Senhor Utada, estão aqui fora. Podem entrar?" – falou observando o homem tentar tirar o gato das mãos da mulher.

"Sim" – ele respondera e desligou o aparelho.

"Podem entrar" – Rin falou aos dois, sorrindo levemente. Eles rapidamente entraram na sala. _O que devo fazer agora?_, ela pensou. _Ah! Sim... As fichas._ Rin fez como Sesshoumaru havia lhe falado: Digitou o nome no computador, no sistema de procura. O nome da mulher não foi encontrado, porém o resultado da busca do homem fora: _Sr. e Sra. Utada. **Divórcio**_.

"Eu percebi..." – Rin murmurou para si mesma, levantando-se da cadeira e indo para o armário pegar a ficha dos clientes na parte de divórcios.

"Sr. e Sra. Sr. Higuro, Sra. Keido, não..." – ela passava devagar as pastas dentro da gaveta a procura da que queria – "Sr. Mihara... ai... cadê? Sr. e Sra. Sayoru... Aqui! Sr. e Sra. Utada" – disse pegando a pasta. Ela foi até a porta do escritório do advogado, batendo novamente.

"Entre" – ouviu.

Ela entrou murmurando um pedido de licença. Os clientes discutiam brandamente, enquanto Sesshoumaru continuava impassível. Ele lembrava muito bem daquele caso, o caso do _gato_. Arrependia-se infinitamente de não tê-lo resolvido logo. Mas uma coisa estressante para o seu dia. Já não bastava a reunião com Naraku, e agora havia duas criaturas loucas brigando na sua frente. Era normal eles brigarem pela posse da casa, mas brigar pelo gato já era demais, não?

"Sesshoumaru-sama, você é o meu advogado deve me defender. Eu que construí aquela casa e fui eu quem comprou o gato" – o homem falava exaustado apontando para o animal, que lambia despreocupadamente sua pata.

"Mas você comprou o gato para mim e a casa foi construída pelos dois! E além do mais você é o meu advogado, Sesshoumaru-sama, não dê ouvindo a esse infeliz! Você sabe que eu tenho razão!" – ela falava já aos prantos. Rin entregou rapidamente o papel a Sesshoumaru, querendo logo sair dali para não atrapalhar.

"Certo... Brigar aqui não adianta" – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente – "Yoshida-san pegue um copo de água para os dois" - Rin rapidamente, saiu da sala para pegar o que foi pedido. Voltou um tempo depois, segurando uma bandeja e dois copos de vidro vazios e um bule com água. A discussão aparecia ter amenizado. _Ele é realmente o máximo._ Pensou servindo os copos e entregando aos dois, mas prestando muita atenção no que eles falavam. Parecia que já havia resolvido sobre a casa.

"Certo... Agora sobre o gato. Vocês têm alguma queixa de mau trato?" – ele perguntou escrevendo rapidamente algo no papel. Os clientes se entreolharam e os dois balançaram a cabeça negativamente, enquanto Rin depositava o bule em cima da mesa de Sesshoumaru, no caso deles quererem mais.

"Proponho primeiro um teste: Vamos ver quem o animal escolhe. Esse será um bom começo" – ele olhou de um para o outro. Os dois concordaram. Rin se afastou um pouco, observando os três levantarem. Sesshoumaru pediu para que eles ficassem num canto da sala. O advogado pegou o gato e o pôs em outro canto. Orientou para que eles chamassem o gato ao mesmo tempo. Seria uma prova de quem o gato mais se apegava.

Rin começou a se retirar da sala segurando a bandeja agora vazia, para não atrapalhar. Os dois começaram a chamar o animal de nomes carinhos e estralando os dedos freneticamente. Mas o inesperado aconteceu. O gato correu para a direção contrária dos dois donos, pulando nos braços de... _Rin_, que largou a bandeja para segurar o felino, fazendo um barulho agudo no chão.

Os clientes olharam abismados para a garota, que olhava com uma expressão assustada e ao mesmo tempo duvidosa para o chefe, sem saber o que fazer. Sesshoumaru deixou que um sorriso de lado tomasse conta de seus lábios e balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando para o animal, que agora lambia o queixo delicado de sua secretária.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Vocabulário desse cap.:**

**Ototo**: irmão mais novo

**Gomen:** Desculpa

**Sugoi:** Legal

**Kawaii**: Fofo

**Ohayoo: **Bom dia!

**N/A: **Ok... Antes de qualquer coisa, eu peço um milhão de desculpas por ter abandonado a fic. Não estava com tempo para escrever e sinceramente já estava pensando em deletá-la. Se não fosse pelos reviews e pela insistência da Loli (minha beta), acho que esse capítulo não sairia. Vou tentar me dedicar mais a fic e postar quando puder, ok?

Bem... fiz esse cap um pouco maior que os outros para compensar o tempo perdido. Na cena do desaparecimento do Shippou no shopping me baseei num episodio que ocorreu comigo e meu irmão mais novo. Ele desapareceu no shopping e eu fiquei desesperada o procurando, quando eu o encontrei ele tava numa loja de vídeo game... ¬¬'

Agradeço a **Sacerdotiza**, **Raissa Azevedo**, **Kagome ch**, **Misao**, **Palas Lis**, **Hyuri Higurashi**, **Amanda**, **Lady Rin-sama** e **Hinata-chan** pelos reviews do capitulo três.

Então... Me mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam do cap, ok? Tentarei não demorar com o próximo.

Beijos

Cath D

xxx


	5. Troca de olhares

**Secretária**

**Resumo: **Rin consegue um emprego para poder ajudar no pagamento da sua faculdade. Mas não esperava ela que permanecer nesse emprego seria tão difícil, ainda mais com um chefe tão misterioso.

**Atenção: **Essa fic foi baseada no filme "Secretária", mas não é parecida com a história, apenas o título e o fato de Rin ser uma secretária...

**No cap. anterior...**

_Os clientes olharam abismados para a garota, que olhava com uma expressão assustada e ao mesmo tempo duvidosa para o chefe, sem saber o que fazer. Sesshoumaru deixou que um sorriso de lado tomasse conta de seus lábios e balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando para o animal, que agora lambia o queixo delicado de sua secretária._

**Capitulo Cinco – "**Troca de olhares"

"Finalmente" – a garota murmurou, depois de pegar o papel que a impressora acabara de imprimir. Juntou-o com os que já haviam sido impressos, arrumando-os. Levantou cansada levando os documentos à sala de seu chefe, que agora se encontrava vazia. Depositou-os na mesa e saiu da sala rapidamente. Pegou a bolsa, dando uma ajeitada em sua mesa e saiu do escritório.

"Ai, que fome..." – disse num suspiro ao apertar o botão do elevador. Estava no horário de almoço e _ele_ já havia ido almoçar. Aquela manhã fora com certeza muito exaltada. Depois que o gato pulou em seus braços, ele não quis sair de jeito nenhum.

Sentiu o rosto queimar, ao lembrar dos olhos penetrantes de Sesshoumaru sobre si, enquanto os clientes tentavam puxar o gato que pregara as unhas em sua roupa. Ele parecia estar se divertindo.

"Não... impossível..." – ela murmurou balançando cabeça negativa, assim que o elevador chegou. Entrou e a porta fechou. "E o caso nem foi resolvido no final das contas" – suspirou novamente quando a _cabine móvel_ começou a descer. A doce melodia que tocava no elevador entrou em seus ouvidos, a fazendo relaxar uns instantes.

O elevador chegou e ela saiu apressada. _"Devo almoçar logo e chegar antes dele"_ pensou andando a passos largos quando passava pela recepção agora deserta, sem clientes, muito menos advogados e empregados andam de um lado para o outro; todos provavelmente almoçando.

"Hei! Rin-san!" – ouviu uma voz feminina atrás de si. Virou deparando-se com a figura sorridente de uma das recepcionistas atrás do balcão.

"Ah! Domo, Higurashi-san!" – Exclamou Rin retribuindo o sorriso.

"Está indo almoçar?" – ela perguntou retirando os óculos do rosto e os guardando numa caixinha, a depositando na bolsa logo em seguida.

"Hai!" – ela respondeu. Kagome saiu de trás do balcão, indo ao encontro da garota.

"Posso te acompanhar? Quero saber como foi o primeiro dia!" – A recepcionista falou empolgada, para o espanto de Rin. Nem se conheciam direito... Mas seria ótimo ter uma amiga para conversar, não?

"Deixa a menina Kagome-chan, você a está assustando..." – a outra mulher que estava no balcão comentou rindo. Seus cabelos eram negros e curtos, mais precisamente na altura do queixo e parecia ter a mesma idade que Kagome.

"Não estou nada, Yuka-chan. Apenas, quero ser amiga da Rin" – Kagome respondeu. Rin também ria do comentário da outra recepcionista. – "Então, vamos?" – indagou.

"Claro... você não vai?" – Rin perguntou a garota que continuava a rir atrás do balcão.

"Ah... não Rin-san, Arigatou, eu já almocei" – ela respondeu.

"Enquanto a Yuka almoça, eu fico aqui na recepção, quando eu vou, ela fica" – Kagome explicou andando com Rin até a enorme porta do prédio – "A recepção não pode ficar sem ninguém, não é?" – ela completou e deu um tchauzinho a Yuka que retribuiu. Rin apenas sorriu para ela e também foi retribuída.

Elas saíram do enorme escritório de advocacia, deparando com a movimentada Rua Mizu. Pessoas iam e vinham, andando apressadas, falando aos celulares, segurando sacolas... Todo o movimento e agitação de uma rua da cidade.

"Vem! Vou te mostrar um ótimo restaurante que tem por aqui" – Kagome falou pegando o pulso da mais nova e a guiando. Rin sorriu. Logo no seu primeiro dia na empresa, já arranjara uma amiga.

Kagome parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Era claramente visível que era uma garota brincalhona e alegre, e, um tanto exagerada. Ela conversa com Rin enquanto caminham, passando por alguns restaurantes e lanchonetes. Rin não deixou de olhar para todos eles, observando as pessoas degustando suas refeições. Sua fome aumentava gradativamente a cada passo e a cada restaurante que passava Rin rezava para ser o que Kagome havia falado. A mais velha pareceu não receber a agonia da outra e continuava a falar brandamente comentando algumas coisas sobre a I&N e falando sobre algumas pessoas.

"Chegamos!" – ela anunciou finalmente, parando em frente a um dos restaurantes. Era um estabelecimento de dois andares, que ficava em uma das esquinas da rua. Era muito bem decorado em leves tons de vermelho e uma placa enorme de madeira polida escrito "Bon Appétit". Assim como o prédio da I&N, era todo de vidro fumê, impossibilitando a vista das pessoas que estavam fora.

Kagome sorriu puxando Rin novamente, que ainda observava o local, encantada. Uma mulher que estava do lado de fora do restaurante, abriu a porta para elas passarem murmurando um "Bom Apetite", com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Rin se impressionou ainda mais com o restaurante por dentro. Organizado em fileiras de mesas redondas, todas cobertas de um pano vermelho e um arranjo de rosas brancas no centro de cada um. Havia uma escada de madeira num canto dando acesso ao andar de cima, no outro canto havia os toaletes. Logo na entrada uma recepção, com o balcão de madeira e um homem atrás dele.

"Kagome-san! Esse restaurante deve ser caríssimo!" – sussurrou para a outra apertando sua mão, para que Kagome não seguisse andando a procura de uma mesa vazia.

"Depende do que você for pedir, Rin-chan" – Kagome falou sorridente, ignorando o gesto de Rin para que elas voltassem, e continuou a puxá-la. – "Embora aqui seja um restaurante francês, tem comida de todo o tipo, as _caras_ são as francesas, mas o resto não é. Não se preocupe..." – ela comentou parando de andar e esticando o pescoço para ver se encontrava uma vaga, entre as mesas lotadas. – "Acho que teremos que ver se encontramos lá em cima" – ela falou sorrindo, voltando a puxar a outra.

Rin suspirou cansada. Não agüentava mais andar, estava morrendo de fome. Apenas deixou ser guiada por Kagome. Elas subiram a escada e se depararam com outra sala com a mesma decoração da última, e também lotada, porém nesta ainda restavam algumas mesas vagas.

Kagome escolheu uma próxima das janelas em fumê e sentou-se finalmente largando o braço de Rin, que se sentou do outro lado da mesa. Não demorou muito para um garçom vim atendê-las. Elas fizeram seus pedidos, não optando por comida francesa. O garçom anotou e saiu dizendo que não iria demorar muito.

"Hum... e então Rin-san... por que optou trabalhar assim tão jovem?" – Kagome perguntou puxando conversa, sorrindo levemente para Rin.

"Entrei na faculdade esse ano. E queria ajudar meu pai com o pagamento e algumas coisas lá de casa" – Rin respondeu também sorrindo.

"Ahh... você faz faculdade?" – Kagome perguntou empolgada – "Qual?".

"Direito" – Rin respondeu rindo do interesse da outra.

"Hum... que _chique_" – a mais velha falou brincalhona.

"E você, faz faculdade?" – Rin perguntou curiosa.

"Faço sim... estou no último ano de Letras" – ela respondeu suspirando pesadamente como se desse graças a Deus por estar no último ano – "Não estou mais agüentando estudar" – ela anunciou com um bico.

Rin riu do gesto da outra.

"Você estuda aonde?" – Rin perguntou. Estava adorando conhecer uma nova pessoa.

"Na Faculdade de Tóquio" – Kagome falou dando de ombros.

"Jura? Mas... mas..." – Rin arregalou os olhos, confusa.

"Sim... o que foi?" - A mais velha perguntou franzindo a testa.

"Como eu nunca te vi? Eu... também faço faculdade lá" – Rin anunciou sorridente.

"Sério? Nossa! Em que nível você estuda? Você estuda a noite, não é?" – Kagome indagou também sorrindo. Sua nova amiga estudava onde ela também estudava, não era o máximo?

"Sim... minha sala é no segundo nível... e a sua?".

"Ah... é por isso..." – Kagome anunciou derrota – "Minha sala é no nono nível. Seria quase impossível nos encontrarmos, apenas na hora da saída... mas aquilo é um inferno na hora da saída..." – resmungou lembrando de como ficava a faculdade na hora que o sinal tocava.

"Sem contar que acabamos de nos conhecer..." – Rin riu.

Elas conversaram por um tempinho, até o almoço chegar. Rin já não agüentava mais de tanta fome e começou a comer, assim como a outra.

"E então... como foi hoje?" – Kagome indagou depois de engolir uma pequena porção de comida que levara a boca.

"Acho que fui bem... tirando o fato de que um gato pulou em mim e não quis me largar" - Rin ironizou revirando os olhos, lembrando-se do que acontecera.

Kagome riu baixinho do jeito que a mais nova falara, imaginando a cena.

"Nossa!" – ela exclamou ainda rindo – "E o que o Sesshoumaru-sama fez?" – perguntou curiosa.

"O Sesshoumaru-sama?" – A imagem do olhar que seu chefe lhe lançara invadiu novamente sua mente. Ela corara levemente; ato esse que Kagome não deixou de perceber.

"Sim... o Sesshoumaru-sama..." – Kagome respondeu com os olhos estreitos em alerta para qualquer movimento da garota. Rin corou ainda mais com a afirmação da recepcionista. Kagome deixou a expressão de alerta para uma divertida, levando o garfo à boca com uma porção da sua refeição – "O que acha dele?" – indagou após engolir, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Co-como?" – ela hesitou. Kagome sorriu. Rin desviou o olhar para outro canto. _O que **eu **acho dele?_ Ela pensou – "Acho que ele é um bom advogado, um homem muito inteligente e...".

"Iie, Rin-chan" – Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente – "O -que - você - acha - dele?" – ela falou pausadamente cada palavra. Rin a encarou e depois desviou o olhar novamente, percorrendo os olhos por todo o restaurante. _Como assim?_ Kagome estava parecendo a Sango, insinuando essas coisas que não tinha cabimento e... Os olhos de Rin pararam numa certa mesa, os mesmos arregalaram-se e o ar pareceu fugir de seus pulmões.

Kagome observou Rin com os olhos arregalados para detrás si e virou o pescoço para onde a garota mirava assustada, deparando-se com quatro figuras masculinas de terno, almoçando e conversando cordialmente há umas cinco mesas da que elas estavam, uma dessas figuras possuía longos cabelos prateados e estava a mastigar calmamente a comida, enquanto ouvia um dos outros três falar algo.

Kagome sorriu maliciosamente e olhou para Rin, que continuava petrificada olhando o advogado.

"Que coincidência, não?" – ela murmurou. Rin piscou inúmeras vezes e voltou os olhos para Kagome. – "Ele é lindo, não é?" – comentou.

"Kagome-chan, pare com isso..." – ela pediu baixinho.

"Está bem... não está mais aqui quem falou..." – Kagome ainda tinha o sorriso nos lábios e voltou-se para a comida – "Mas que ele é uma maravilha, isso é sim..." – ela falou baixinho.

Rin corou levemente voltando a olhar o advogado discretamente. Este parecia não dar importância ao que o outro de cabelos negros falava, olhando displicente tudo o que o rodeava, observando todo o local. Seus olhos finalmente encontraram com os de Rin que ainda o observava. Encararam-se por um segundo; Rin desviou o olhar para o prato corando ainda mais. Sesshoumaru continuou a olhá-la, até que desvia sua atenção para o que um dos outros advogados dizia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tenha um bom dia!" – Rin murmurou sorridente para um cliente que acabara de sair do escritório de seu chefe. Ele deu um sorriso de lado para a garota, com uma expressão cansada no rosto enrugado pela velhice, saindo da sala.

Rin respirou fundo. Até que estava indo bem para o primeiro dia de trabalho. Já havia atendido alguns telefonemas, marcado hora para alguns clientes... Sim, estava indo _muito_ bem. Ela olhou de relance para a porta da sala de seu chefe que se encontrava fechada, suspirando pesadamente. _Ele é lindo, não é?_ A voz de Kagome indagando tal coisa, não saía de sua cabeça por nada. Rin odiava essa mania que sua consciência tinha de gravar o que os outros diziam.

Desviou os olhos da porta olhando fixamente para os pés. _Por isso, trate de me agradar_. Agora a voz que perturbava seus pensamentos não era mais de sua nova amiga e sim a _dele. Devo agradá-lo, mas não consigo nem olhá-lo direito..._, ela pensava. Os olhos penetrantes de Sesshoumaru continuavam a importunar sua mente. _Por que ele me olha desse jeito?_ Ela se perguntou. Era como se ele tivesse a analisado, a testando... Como se ele tivesse observando uma criança para que ela não fizesse nada de errado.

"Eu não sou uma criança..." – ela sussurrou para si mesma, apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo e este na mesa, suspirando novamente. _O que devo fazer para agradá-lo?_

A porta se abriu de repente e Rin se concertou, sentando-se direito. Um homem entrou na sala. Seus cabelos negros desciam em cascata até o meio das costas, seu rosto carregava uma expressão desafiadora para qualquer um que o olhasse e seus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue e agora pousavam na figura pequena da garota.

"Ohayou! Em que posso ajudar?" – Rin falou tentando esboçar um sorriso para o homem que a olhava de um jeito irônico.

"Hum... então você é a nova secretária do Sesshoumaru, hein?" – ele falou deixando que um sorriso torto brotasse em seus lábios. Rin prendeu a respiração, receosa.

"Hai..." – ela falou baixo, engolindo em seco. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquele homem lhe dava calafrios.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada desdenhosa, olhando sarcasticamente para a garota, que começava a ficar nervosa com a presença do homem.

"Esse Sesshoumaru não perde tempo..." – ele murmurou sem abandonar o sorriso malicioso.

"Nani?" – ela perguntou confusa, sem entender o comentário do homem. Ele apenas a olhou com arrogância e saiu em direção da sala do jovem advogado.

"Espera... eu... devo avisar o Sesshoumaru-sama primeiro..." – ela falou pegando o telefone.

"Eu não preciso de avisos para falar com ele, _docinho_" – ele murmurou pegando na maçaneta da porta do escritório.

A porta da sala de Rin se abriu novamente e outro homem entrou. Rin o reconheceu; havia o encontrado no dia de sua entrevista.

"Espera, Nakamura-sama... eu..." – o homem falou afoito, com a respiração descompassada e correndo na direção do outro, que apenas o olhou com desgosto abrindo a porta do escritório de Sesshoumaru e entrando logo em seguida, sem dar ouvidos ao homem que o chamara e ainda por cima batendo a porta com força em sua cara.

O homem apoiou a mão na porta e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal. Ele olhou de relance para Rin que ainda olhava incrédula para a porta do escritório com o telefone na mão.

"Hei!" – o homem falou olhando para Rin e se desapoiando da porta. Ele sorriu levemente andando em direção da mesa da garota.

"Olá" – Rin respondeu, buscando na memória o nome do rapaz e finalmente depositando o telefone no lugar.

"Já nos conhecemos, não?" – ele indagou analisando-a atentamente, com uma expressão de confusão.

"Sim... sou Yoshida Rin, lembra? Da entrevista..." – ela falou sorrindo levemente.

"Ah... claro!" – ele exclamou sorrindo – "Puxa... vejo que conseguiu o emprego..." – ele completou abrindo ainda mais o sorriso e erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Hai" – ela pronunciou – "Gomen... mas não me recordo do seu nome..." – Rin murmurou receosa.

"Yamamoto Miroku" – ele respondeu estendendo a mão; Rin a pegou, o cumprimentando.

"Er... o que aconteceu?" – Rin perguntou olhando de relance para a porta do escritório de Sesshoumaru – "Quem é ele?".

"Nakamura Naraku" – ele respondeu suspirando cansado – "O outro presidente da empresa. Ele é dono de tudo isso, junto com o Inokuma-sama" – completou.

"Ele me pareceu tão... tão..." – Rin gesticulou com as mãos tentando achar a palavra correta. Queria dizer _assustador_, ao lembrar que ele a chamara de _docinho_, ou até mesmo _idiota_, pelo que acabara de fazer com o Miroku.

"Arrogante?" – Miroku indagou baixinho com uma mão na boca para abafar o som. Rin balançou a cabeça positivamente – "Ele é... mas com o tempo você acaba se acostumando..." – ele suspirou novamente – "Eu o procurei que nem louco pela empresa toda..." – ele falou com um olhar distante e cansado.

"É algo muito importante? Se quiser eu posso chamá-lo e..." – Rin sugeriu pegando o telefone novamente.

"Não!" – Miroku pegou o telefone das mãos de Rin, o colocando no _gancho_ novamente – "Se interrompermos ele nos **mata**" – ele anunciou, fazendo um cara de drama, e enfatizando o _mata_ com uma expressão cruel.

"Nossa" – Rin exclamou rindo da cara de Miroku e do modo que falava do outro presidente da I&N.

"Não se preocupe, depois eu falo com ele" – ele falou dando de ombros, olhando para a porta do escritório, assim como Rin olhara há alguns instantes.

Rin o olhou por alguns segundos, certificando se não deveria mesmo se preocupar. Miroku voltou a olhar para a garota e sorriu.

"Bom... a gente se vê por aí... tenho trabalho a fazer" – disse dando um _tchauzinho _para secretária e saindo da sala.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e se remexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Umedeceu os lábios na esperança de se controlar para não agarrar o pescoço do homem a sua frente e o mandar calar a boca. Ainda se perguntava como seu pai teve a coragem de dar metade da empresa para aquele ser desprezível e estupidamente insuportável que era Naraku.

O jovem advogado ouvia tudo tentando ao máximo prestar atenção no que o outro falava, mas por mais que ele tentasse não conseguia. Não conseguia achar lógica nas palavras ditas por Naraku, não conseguia mais ouvir a voz de Naraku, não conseguia mais _dirigir_ a empresa com Naraku. A idéia de agarrá-lo pelo pescoço veio a sua cabeça novamente, e mais uma vez ele se remexeu na cadeira.

Sua vontade era de expulsar aquele traste de sua sala e mandá-lo encher o saco de outro com aquelas idéias ridículas e sem anexo. Odiava aquele ser completamente repugnante e arrogante com todas as forças... Queria que ele fosse para o quinto dos infernos e amaldiçoar a vida de outro e não a sua.

Olhou de relance para a porta do escritório se perguntando por que Rin não o avisara que Naraku ia entrar. Ele poderia muito bem ter se preparado para dar alguma desculpa para não ouvi-lo e desmarcar a reunião. _Depois eu pergunto a ela..._

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru, você está me ouvindo?" – Naraku indagou levantando uma sobrancelha sarcasticamente. Sesshoumaru despertou dos seus pensamentos, tirando os olhos da porta e pousando-os novamente no homem sentando a sua frente.

"Claro" – Sesshoumaru respondeu entre dentes, com uma voz arrastada.

"Como eu estava dizendo... creio que estamos investindo muito na área da limpeza. Se despedirmos os funcionários da faxina e contratarmos mais advogados, iremos lucrar ainda mais" – Naraku finalizou, unindo as mãos e brincando com os polegares, olhando com arrogância para o jovem Inokuma a espera de uma resposta.

"Concordo em contratarmos mais advogados meu _caro_ Naraku, mas quem irá fazer a limpeza do prédio? Você?" – Sesshoumaru ergueu as sobrancelhas marotamente, imaginando Naraku como faxineiro.

"Ora Sesshoumaru, eu nunca..." – Naraku começou arrogantemente, não gostando nada do comentário do sócio.

"Foi apenas uma pergunta, Naraku" – Sesshoumaru o interrompeu sorrindo maliciosamente, adorando enraivecer o outro – "Não temos muitos funcionários na faxina, você está exagerando ao dizer que investimos muito na limpeza, se despedirmos os poucos empregados que temos não vai ter ninguém para limpar e tudo ficará uma imundice. E creio que nenhum cliente irá querer ser atendido num chiqueiro..." - Sesshoumaru terminou com uma expressão desafiadora, provocando o outro.

"Agora quem está exagerando é você... não produzimos tanto lixo a ponto da empresa virar um chiqueiro. Ora... que fique tudo sujo! O importante é lucrarmos com o crescimento da empresa, e a empresa só irá crescer com cada vez mais advogados" – Naraku argumentou, apontando o dedo indicador para Sesshoumaru, que não gostou nada desse ato. Ele tirou devagar o dedo do outro de seu rosto, querendo na verdade esmagá-lo.

"Devemos pensar no bem estar de nossos clientes, Naraku. Tenho certeza que há outro jeito de contratarmos mais advogados sem demitir os faxineiros" – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente, tentando ao máximo se controlar.

"Como, Sesshoumaru? Os lucros da empresa estão caindo cada vez mais... Temos que reagir antes que a empresa vá por água abaixo" – Naraku falava rápido, gesticulando brandamente.

"É, realmente... o lucro da empresa está caindo. Mesmo ela estando crescendo tanto, se desenvolvendo... Deveria acontecer exatamente o contrário" – Sesshoumaru concluiu sério.

"É exatamente por isso, Sesshoumaru. Temos que contratar cada vez mais advogados para que os lucros cresçam junto com a empresa. E para isso acontecer temos que despedir os faxineiros!" – Naraku argumentou, dando leves tapas na mesa, com uma expressão decidida.

Sesshoumaru suspirou cansado, passando devagar a mão pela franja tirando-a de seus olhos. Pelo visto, aquela reunião iria demorar... Demorar muito...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_O sol toca a minha alma_

_Ilumina minha mente_

_Aquece meu coração_

_Que pulsa levemente_

_Doce ar que eu respiro_

_Doce encanto do verão_

_Primavera, inverno e outono_

_Qualquer uma estação_

_Esses raios tão intentos_

_Que vêm descontrolados_

_Abraçam meu coração..._

A garota levantou a cabeça tentando encontrar a palavra certa. _O que rima com descontrolados?_ Ela pensou. Fazia tempo que não escrevia seus poemas. Já estava até perdendo a prática... Antes escrevia todos os dias, agora não estava mais com tempo. Desde que começara a trabalhar seus dias estavam sendo muito corridos. Ia trabalhar de manhã, e a noite estudava na faculdade; quase não tinha tempo para respirar.

Já havia duas semanas que sua rotina mudara. Duas semanas que era advogada de Inokuma Sesshoumaru, um dos melhores advogados de Tóquio. Tinha muito trabalho na empresa... Atendia telefonemas, marcava horários, digitava alguns textos e até escrevia algumas dissertações a pedido de seu chefe. Era raro ficar _livre_ como estava naquele momento, por isso aproveitara para escrever um pouco.

"_Descontrolados _rima com abismados, desesperados, enrolados..." – ela murmurou pensativa brincando com a caneta que segurava – "Nhá... Nenhum desses fica legal..." – disse analisando os versos antecedentes.

O som estridente do aparelho telefônico a despertou de seus pensamentos, assustando-a.

"Escritório do Sr. Inokuma" – ela atendeu, agora sabendo automaticamente o que devia falar.

"Rin... venha aqui um minuto" – o próprio falou do outro lado da linha e logo desligou o aparelho. Rin pôs o telefone no _gancho,_ dobrou a folha de papel na qual escrevera o poema e guardou-a na bolsa. Levantou-se, caminhando até a porta do escritório e a abriu.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" – ela falou sorridente aproximando-se da mesa do advogado, que se encontrava sentando do outro lado lendo alguns papéis calmamente.

"Rin... eu te pedi para escrever um _inventário_¹, certo?" – Sesshoumaru indagou sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que estavam em suas mãos.

"Hai... Para que os bens do falecido Sr. Tokugawa sejam passados para sua mulher e seu filho" – a garota respondeu, balançando a cabeça em afirmação – "Deixei hoje de manhã em sua mesa..." – completou alargando o sorriso.

"Ele possuía muitos bens?" – Sesshoumaru indagou novamente.

"Iie. Ele possuía poucas coisas..." – Rin respondeu, desfazendo o sorriso aos poucos.

"Rin, você provavelmente já deve ter ouvido falar em suas aulas sobre como escrever uma dissertação corretamente, não?" – ele continuava sem olhá-la. Rin não entendeu por que ele perguntara aquilo. Olhou-o curiosa, mas ele continuou com os olhos vidrados nos papéis; o que começou a incomodar a garota, deixando-a nervosa.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama..." – ela respondeu novamente, receosa. Onde ele estava querendo chegar com essas perguntas? Por quê isso agora? Sesshoumaru finalmente a olhou, observando-a por cima dos papéis que estava a segurar. Ficaram calados por um tempo. Rin esperava ansiosa, o que ele iria dizer. Não estava entendendo o motivo das indagações.

"Rin... você escreveu um _inventário_ de três páginas sem necessidade. Isso tudo que você escreveu pode muito bem ser resumido em apenas uma página" – ele finalmente falou mostrando os papéis que estavam em suas mãos – "Creio que já deveria ter aprendido na faculdade que deve ser direta, e não fazer muitos rodeios..." – ele finalizou levantando uma sobrancelha desdenhosamente.

Rin engoliu em seco olhando para os papéis que ela mesma digitara. Era verdade, aprendera na faculdade que devia ser direta e objetiva em tudo que escrevesse ou falasse. Tirou os olhos dos papéis nas mãos do advogado, olhando agora para as íris douradas do mesmo, que continuava a analisá-la atentamente. Ela mordeu levemente o lábio inferior preparando uma boa resposta.

"Sumimasen, Sesshoumaru-sama. Eu pensei que deveria escrever tudo detalhadamente para não ocorrer nenhum erro. Coloquei tudo que julguei necessário..." – ela praticamente sussurrou, abaixando levemente a cabeça.

_Merda_, ela pensou. Cometera um erro... E um gravíssimo erro. Por que não lembrara das palavras de seu professor quanto às dissertações? Não sabia o que falar para seu chefe... Levantou a cabeça o encarando novamente, pronta para receber a bronca. Quem erra deve ser punido, certo?

Mas Sesshoumaru nada fez. Continuou a analisá-la, com sua costumeira expressão indecifrável. Havia pedido para ela escrever o _inventário_ propositadamente. Queria ver como ela se saia... Sabia que para um calouro era normal cometer esses erros. Mas gostaria de ver a reação dela quanto à repreensão dele, queria saber o que ela iria falar...

"Se você tinha alguma dúvida, não custava nada me perguntar, Rin" – ele falou, deixando que um sorriso desdenhoso quase impercebível, brotasse de seus lábios.

"Eu... eu sei senhor, sumimasen" – ela murmurou ainda baixo, completamente envergonhada encarando aqueles olhos cor de âmbar.

"Se sabe, por que não me perguntou?" – Sesshoumaru continuou. Estava adorando ver o acanhamento da garota.

"E-eu..." – ela hesitou desviando os olhos por um estante. O que diria? Que achava que sabia como fazer? Ele a julgaria umapresunçosa. Ela realmente queria mostrar a ele que conseguia cumprir as tarefas ordenadas sem nenhuma ajuda, por isso não o perguntou... Mas e agora? Como explicar isso para ele? – "Eu... pensei que conseguiria fazer Sesshoumaru-sama" – ela falou de uma vez.

"Mas não conseguiu..." – ele murmurou. Rin abaixou a cabeça e a balançou devagar afirmativamente. Sesshoumaru a analisou de cima a baixo. Ela merecia outra chance, não? Era realmente uma menina muito esforçada, mas ainda tinha muito o que aprender – "Tem alguma dúvida de como fazer?" – ele indagou novamente.

Rin levantou a cabeça e voltou a encará-lo. O que diria dessa vez? Parecia que Sesshoumaru tinha o poder de deixá-la sem respostas. Isso a assustava. O que deveria falar? Deveria dizer que tinha dúvidas para ele ver que ela aprendera a lição? Ou que já sabia como fazer depois de tudo o que ele falara?

"Hai..." – ela optou pela primeira alternativa – "Como devo fazer?" – indagou. Sesshoumaru deixou que outro sorriso imperceptível tomasse conta de seus lábios. _Boa menina,_ pensou agora desaparecendo com o sorriso.

"Como já disse, você escreveu coisas que não precisavam ser colocadas, fez muitos rodeios... Enfim, foi muito subjetiva. Quero que refaça e me entregue em apenas uma página" – ele respondeu estendeu os papéis para a garota.

"Hai" – ela respondeu. Estendeu a mão para pegar os papéis, seus dedos tocaram na mão de Sesshoumaru. Seus olhos encontraram os dele que a miravam frios e intensos. Ela corou furiosamente, puxando rápido os papéis. Olhou para os pés e murmurando um 'licença' quase inaudível, saiu da sala fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ela foi devagar para sua cadeira atrás da mesa e sentou-se. Seus olhos observavam perdidos um canto da sala e a imagem daquele belo par de íris não saía de sua mente.

"Como teus doces olhos dourados" – sussurrou como seria o final do poema que antes escrevia, suspirando demoradamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Inventário¹:** _Catálogo, registro, rol dos bens deixados por alguém que morreu ou dos de pessoa viva em caso de seqüestro etc. 2. Documento em que se acham inscritos e descritos esses bens._

**Vocabulário desse cap.:**

**Sumimasen:** - Desculpe-me

**Hai:** Sim

**Iie:** Não

**Nani:** O quê?

**N/A:** Oie! Dessa vez não demorei muito, ne? Me esforcei bastante para não deixar vocês esperando... Afinal fiquei sem atualizar um bom tempo, não é? Pois bem... Eu até que gostei deste capitulo aqui... Não ficou tão grande como o outro, mas o clima entre Sess e Rin começa a pintar ;D. Tentei envolver mais coisas sobre advocacia nesse cap, mas não sei se me dei muito bem /

Agradeço a **Sacerdotiza**, **kgomehigurashi**, **Hinata-chan**, **Raissinha**, **May Kurai Tenshi**, **Nanda Yukimura**, **BetáhBentes**, **Natsumi Omura**, **LiL Lion**, **Relena-chan**, **Linna**, **Kagome-ch**, **Lady Rin-Sama**, **Lan Ayath** e **Susi Maru** pelos reviews. Muito obrigada mesmo, fico muito feliz que estejam gostando:D (se esqueci de alguém, me perdoem por favor)

Bom... Já comecei a escrever o próximo capitulo, por isso ele não demora a chegar! Mas não se esqueçam de comentar nesse, viu? Os reviews me estimulam a escrever ainda mais rápido!

Até mais! Beijocas!

Cath :P

xxx


	6. O que se passa?

**Secretária**

**Resumo: **Rin consegue um emprego para poder ajudar no pagamento da sua faculdade. Mas não esperava ela que permanecer nesse emprego seria tão difícil, ainda mais com um chefe tão misterioso.

**Atenção: **Essa fic foi baseada no filme "Secretária", mas não é parecida com a história, apenas o título e o fato de Rin ser uma secretária...

**No cap. anterior...**

_Ela foi devagar para sua cadeira atrás da mesa e sentou-se. Seus olhos observavem perdidos um canto da sala e a imagem daquele pelo par de íris não saia de sua mente._

"_Como teus doces olhos dourados" – sussurrou como seria o final do poema que antes escrevia, suspirando demoradamente._

**Capitulo Seis – "**O que se passa?"

_A garota corria desesperada. Olhava para os lados na esperança de ver alguém naquela escura rua deserta. O pânico já tomava conta de seu ser; seu cérebro já não trabalhava com perfeição, processando algumas imagens embaçadas e sem nexo. Não havia ninguém, ela estava sozinha; lágrimas começavam a se formar dos olhos castanhos, caindo pelo rosto e trançando um caminho sem volta até o chão. Parou de correr e caiu sobre os joelhos, chorando compulsivamente. Onde estavam todos? Porque a deixaram sozinha? Por que não havia ninguém?_

_Ela começou a ouvir passos e a figura de alguém em sua frente se tornou nítida para seus olhos marejados. A pessoa lhe estendeu a mão e a garota a aceitou de bom grado. Não estava mais sozinha... Alguém viera buscá-la. Olhou atentamente nos olhos da pessoa e sorriu, era o mais belo par de olhos que já vira. Sentiu ser puxada para perto delicadamente e reconheceu aquele olhar penetrante. Fechou os olhos, quando seus lábios já estavam preste a tocar nos dele. Ele era..._

A garota abriu os olhos bruscamente ao ouvir o som estridente do despertador. Espreguiçou-se ainda sonolenta e desligou o aparelho que continuava a apitar histericamente. Esfregou os olhos com os dedos indicadores, na esperança de se livrar logo do sono que a consumia e deu um enorme bocejo abafado por uma das mãos. A imagem do belo par de íris do seu sonho voltou a sua mente, fazendo-a sorrir e corar.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, espantando aqueles pensamentos. Sentou-se na cama; seus olhos correram por todo o quarto até parar na mesinha de cabeceira onde jazia a foto de uma mulher de cabelos negros que segurava uma criança em seus braços. Era a mesma mulher do retrato que tinha na sala do andar de baixou da casa. Rin sorriu para ela, pegando o porta-retrato e admirando a imagem.

"Hoje é um dia especial, não é?" – indagou, analisando a feições angelicais da mulher – "Queria que estivesse aqui..." – seu sorriso se alargou e depositando um beijo no retrato, ela o colocou no lugar.

Levantou-se e foi pra o banheiro, tirou o pijama e entrou no chuveiro. Tomou um banho demorado, espantando toda a preguiça. Saiu do banheiro enrolando-se na toalha. Abriu o guarda-roupa e escolheu o melhor _terninho_ que tinha; vestiu-o com entusiasmo e olhou-se no espelho. _Perfeito._ Arrumou seu cabelo num coque alto, ajeitando a franja para que ela não atrapalhasse sua vista. Pegou seus estojinho de maquiagem e passou uma leve sombra, acompanhada de um batom bem claro. Admirou seu reflexo no espelho por alguns instantes e um belo sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Olhando novamente para o retrato da cabeceira murmurou:

"O que acha?" – sem obter resposta voltou a olhar para o espelho – "Também acho que ficou bom..." – Soltou uma gargalhada divertida e pegando seus sapatos e sua bolsa, saiu do quarto.

Desceu as escadas saltitando, com um sorriso radiante. Entrou na cozinha, encontrando seu pai em frente ao fogão esquentando algumas panquecas e Shippou sentando em frente à mesa, pondo suco num copo.

"Ohayou!" – cumprimentou-os alegremente, com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

"Você está aí? Pensei que não ia mais acordar" – Shippou respondeu pousando o bule na mesa e dando um enorme bocejo.

"Olá, filha" – Seu pai respondeu, apenas virando o rosto para olhá-la e depois voltando a atenção novamente para as panquecas.

O sorriso da garota desapareceu aos poucos, dando lugar a uma expressão confusa. Ela largou os sapatos no chão, indo em direção a mesa, ainda observando o pai e o irmão; ela sentou numa cadeira, depositando a bolsa no colo. Shippou bebia o suco despreocupadamente; vestia o uniforme da escola e seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo mal feito. Seu pai desligou o fogo, pegou um prato com as panquecas e depositou-o a mesa.

"Er... cadê a Vó Kaede?" – Rin perguntou ainda sem entender o comportamento dos dois.

"Ela saiu cedo... Foi comprar algumas sementes de uma erva pra plantar no jardim" – Sr. Yoshida respondeu pegando uma das panquecas e pondo-a em seu prato.

"Mas... logo hoje?" – Rin indagou incrédula. O que estava acontecendo? Seu pai e seu irmão se entreolharam sem entender e voltaram para suas refeições. Rin pegou uma das panquecas sem tirar os olhos dos dois e começou a comê-la vagarosamente.

"Acho melhor você se apressar, Rin. Assim chegará atrasada..." – Seu pai murmurou depois de engolir uma porção da comida. Rin olhou para o relógio. Ele tinha razão. Ela comeu tudo bem rápido, calçou seus sapatos, colocou sua bolsa no braço e saiu da casa, enquanto que o Sr. Yoshida e Shippou comiam calmamente o café da manhã, com pequenos sorrisos nos lábios.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O que_ diabos_ estava acontecendo com aqueles dois? Porque se comportaram daquela maneira? Ela fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça freneticamente, enquanto andava a passos largos atravessando o último quarteirão até o prédio da I&N. Bufou confusa, aumentando ainda mais o passo.

"Meu dia já começou ruim... e pra completar estou atrasada" – murmurou olhando pela milésima vez para o seu relógio de pulso e virando mais uma esquina para chegar a Rua Mizu. Agora ela corria pela calçada passando pelas pessoas que também andavam e corriam pela rua. Seus olhos finalmente focalizaram o prédio a alguns metros e ela deu mais uma olhada para o relógio.

"Kami... Sesshoumaru-sama não vai gostar nada disso..." – disse baixinho mordendo o lábio inferior um pouco nervosa; olhou para os lados para ver se vinha algum carro e atravessou a pista junto com outras pessoas que estavam à espera dessa brecha para passar para o outro lado da rua.

Abriu as portas do prédio, entrando na recepção. Uma ou duas pessoas estavam sentadas nas cadeiras, esperando para serem atendidas. Rin visualizou suas amigas de trabalho, Kagome e Yuka, atrás do balcão e sorriu indo em direção as amigas. Já fazia quase dois meses que trabalhava como secretária do chefe da empresa, e desde então era amiga das duas.

"Olá, garotas" – cumprimentou-as com um sorriso esperançoso, aguardando ansiosamente pela resposta das duas.

"Oi, Rin" – Kagome deu um meio sorriso para garota e voltou a digitar algo no computador. Yuka, que estava no telefone, apenas lhe deu um_ tchauzinho_ e voltou a falar no aparelho. O sorriso da mais nova murchou novamente e ela observou as amigas, abismada. O que estava acontecendo com todos? Por que ninguém lhe dava atenção? Será que...?

"Rin-chan, é melhor você se apressar, não?" – Kagome comentou sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador – "O Sesshoumaru-sama já chegou... Está lá em cima no escritório"

"Ahhh!" – Rin pareceu finalmente despertar para a realidade e saiu correndo para os elevadores, apertando seguidas vezes o botão para chamar a cabine. _Por que tudo acontece comigo?_ Ela pensou entrando no elevador e apertando o botão do último andar da mesma forma que o outro. Pareceu uma eternidade até o elevador chegar ao seu destino; o nervosismo da garota aumentava gradativamente fazendo-a estralar os dedos para se acalmar. _Será que ele irá brigar comigo?_ Desde que ela entrara na empresa nunca chegara atrasada, não sabia o que iria falar para seu chefe, que desculpa iria dar? A porta do elevador se abriu, ela saiu e entrou na sala, apressada. Não havia ninguém. _Claro sua baka, ele está na sala dele!_ Pensou novamente.

Largou a bolsa na mesa e sentou-se de frente para o computador, ligando-o. Ela sempre chegava antes que ele e já deixava tudo pronto, os horários dos compromissos, os papéis que ele a mandava digitar... Tudo! E agora não tinha nada! Ele devia estar a julgando uma irresponsável... _Sua Baka!_

Abriu rápido a pasta de compromissos do computador, achou o dia certo e mandou imprimir, pegando depois o papel da impressora e indo em direção a porta. Ajeitou a roupa e respirando fundo, bateu na mesma, ao ouvir um _entre_, a abriu.

O advogado escrevia calmamente algo numa folha de papel, enquanto analisava outra folha com atenção. Sua franja caia displicente pela testa escondendo seus olhos. Rin respirou fundo novamente andando em sua direção, seus passos ecoavam no impecável chão de madeira do escritório e quanto mais se aproximava de seu chefe mais seu medo aumentava. _O que ele fará?_

"O-ohayou, Se-Sesshoumaru-sama..." – murmurou receosa, não conseguindo evitar a gagueira e olhando hesitante para o homem. Sesshoumaru desprendeu os olhos do papel e a encarou com a expressão indecifrável, observando-a dos pés a cabeça. Um sorriso maroto teimou em tentar aparecer em seus lábios ao ver a secretária o olhando nervosamente, mas ele o controlou, continuando sério.

"Está atrasada, Rin" – falou friamente, sem desgrudar os olhos dos dela. Rin sentiu o ar fulgir dos pulmões e engoliu em seco, ao ouvir a voz sem emoção do advogado.

"Sumimasen, Sesshoumaru-sama. Eu... eu... Eu demorei para levantar hoje e como estava com muito sono, tomei um banho bem demorado e..."

"Isso não me interessa" – ele a cortou. Rin arregalou os olhos perante a afirmação dele. Dessa vez, Sesshoumaru não conseguiu controlar um sorriso torto que brotou de seus lábios, ao perceber o qual _graciosa_ a garota ficava quando assustada – "Se você chegasse atrasada numa reunião ou até mesmo num tribunal falaria isso para todos?".

Rin abaixou a cabeça fitando os pés. Era verdade, ele tinha toda razão. Seus descuidos pessoais não tinham nada haver com ele; ela tinha um horário e devia cumpri-lo e não dar desculpas esfarrapadas sobre seus hábitos matinas.

"Sumimasen" – ela continuou olhando para o chão. Não conseguia encará-lo, estava morrendo de vergonha. _Você é mesmo uma baka imprestável!_ Sua consciência fazia questão de repetir essa frase milhões de vezes; sua cabeça latejava em arrependimento e tudo o que ela queria era sair logo dali.

"Basta dizer que se descuidou com o horário hoje" – ele continuava observando-a – "Se por um acaso se atrasar novamente, quero desculpas convincentes".

"Hai" – ela levantou a cabeça encarando-o timidamente – "Aqui estão os horários" – disse estendendo o papel para ele.

"Já me encarreguei disso" – ele respondeu apontando para outro papel em cima de sua agenda, sem tirar os olhos da garota.

"Ah..." – ela recolheu a folha segurando-a com as duas mãos. Um silêncio se instalou sobre os dois. Sesshoumaru esperava calmamente por qualquer ato vindo da garota, seus olhos continuavam a mirá-la sem transparecer nem sequer um vestígio de emoção. Rin também esperava que ele dissesse algo, mas ao passar alguns segundos ela percebeu que ele queria que **ela** falasse. _O que ele quer?_

"Hum... O senhor precisa de algo? Tem algo para eu digitar ou escrever?" – ela indagou, com um pequeno sorriso. Será que era isso que ele queria? Que ela reparasse os erros, mostrando-se interessada a trabalhar?

"Iie..." – ele falou simplesmente, sem fazer movimento algo, apenas o sutil mover de seus lábios finos. _É isso!_ Rin pensou. _Ele quer que eu me mostre interessada._

"Então... como posso ajudar o senhor? O que tenho que fazer?" – ela proferiu ainda meio incerta, arqueando levemente as sobrancelhas. Outro pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto do advogado, ele encostou as costas na confortável poltrona e cruzou os braços em cima do peito másculo.

"Você é uma boa aprendiz, Rin" – comentou, observando a hesitação da garota se extinguir e um sorriso tomar conta de seu rosto infantil – "Aprende muito rápido" – completou, percebendo agora um brilho encantador nos olhos da secretária.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama" – ela responde radiante, fazendo uma reverencia exagerada – "Fico muito feliz!"

"Por enquanto não preciso de nada..." – ele falou voltando sua atenção para o que antes fazia antes da garota entrar na sala.

"Hai..." – ela falou ainda sorrindo, olhando o advogado escrever na folha – "Licença" – completou educadamente saindo da sala e fechando a porta atrás de si. Não conseguiu evitar um longo suspiro, enquanto voltava para a cadeira. _Você é uma boa aprendiz, Rin._ Mordeu os lábios inferiores tentando gravar o semblante do chefe ao proferir aquela frase.

"Ele estava sorrindo" – sussurrou para si própria. Era raro ver Inokuma Sesshoumaru sorrir, na maioria das vezes seus sorrisos eram maliciosos, o que dizia que ele estava tramando algo... Rin já havia percebido isso. Mas aquele sorriso foi diferente – "Ele sorriu para mim..." – murmurou novamente rindo para si mesma.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Já passava das três da tarde. Os raios de sol batiam na janela, ultrapassando as vidraças fumê da mesma e iluminando toda a sala silenciosa. Apenas o som de toques rápidos nas teclas do computador era ouvido no momento.

A garota digitava agilmente a dissertação que seu chefe lhe entregara há pouco tempo; seus dedos deslizavam hábeis pelo teclado, fazendo movimentos sincronizados, como se dançassem num só ritmo, enquanto a secretária não desgrudava os olhos do monitor.

Digitou o último ponto final do texto e depois leu com atenção tudo que escrevera, corrigindo uma vez ou outra alguns erros bestas de ortografia. Mandou imprimir e logo depois pegou os papéis e colocou-os em cima da mesa. Suspirou cansada olhando de relance para o telefone. A esperança de que alguém ligasse para ela, não existia mais. Ainda tentava encontrar uma razão para seus familiares se comportarem daquela maneira, não compreendia nada... Nem mesmo a Kagome que era tão _espevitada_ se pronunciou... Nem a Sango que Rin tinha certeza que seria a primeira a ligar... O que estava acontecendo com todos? O que ela havia feito de errado para todos se comportarem assim? O quê? O quê? Será que eles se esqueceram que...?

"Rin, você pode...?"

"Ahhh!" – Ela disse alto, quase num grito, levando a mão ao peito e olhando rapidamente para a porta. Respirava ofegante e seu coração batia descompassado tamanho fora o susto que havia levado. Ela arregalou os olhos focalizando a expressão confusa do homem, que agora fechava a porta atrás de si com a mão livre, pois a outra estava ocupada com alguns papéis – "Miroku! Você quer me matar de susto?!" – murmurou mais tranqüila, respirando fundo para se acalmar.

"Nossa! Estava pensando em quê para ter se assustado tanto?" – ele indagou com uma expressão divertida, andando em direção da garota e pondo os papéis em cima da mesa. Miroku também era seu amigo e Rin simplesmente o adorava. Era um rapaz carismático, muito engraçado e um tanto quanto desengonçado; sempre brincava com ela e com todas as outras garotas da empresa, perguntando se elas queriam se casar com ele ou ter um filho dele. Miroku era realmente uma figura.

"Nada muito importante. É que..." – Rin parou bruscamente, olhando para o rapaz com um semblante de expectativa – "Hei! Mirô-kun... Nós ainda não nos vimos hoje, não é?" – perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Não que eu me lembre, estava muito ocupado..." – ele respondeu confuso, observando a expressão da mais nova.

"E então?!" – ela perguntou alargando seu sorriso e analisando-o, atenta a qualquer mudança no semblante do rapaz.

"Ah! Sim!" – ele falou sorrindo. Rin sorriu também, batendo seguidas palminhas, alegre pelo amigo ter se lembrado - "Olá! Como vai você, Rin-chan?".

O sorriso da garota desapareceu. _Nem o Miroku..._ Pensou triste, Olhando-o indignada e levando os braços a cintura.

"Gomen, Rin-chan! É que hoje eu estou muito atarefado, esqueci de cumprimentar..." – ele disse, sorrindo sem graça para a garota – "Hei! Não precisa ficar assim também, ne?" – ele falou levando os dois dedos indicadores para os cantos dos lábios dela, esticando os mesmo para que parecesse um sorriso.

Ela cedeu à gracinha do amigo e riu.

"Assim está melhor..." – ele falou rindo também – "Bom... Entrega isso ao Sesshoumaru-sama para mim? É para ele assinar, depois eu passo aqui para pegar... Preciso descer logo, senão o Naraku-sama tritura meus ossos..." – ele falou apontando para os papéis que trouxera.

"Ok!" – respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

"Então tá... Já mata!" – Miroku falou saindo da sala.

Rin respirou fundo, ficando séria novamente. Miroku também **não** se pronunciou. Por um segundo pensara que ele havia percebido, mas se enganara. Pegou os papéis relutante e fez o mesmo movimento que sempre fazia para entrar no escritório do jovem advogado: Bateu na porta, ouviu um _entre_, e entrou.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, o Miroku pediu para lhe entregar isso" – falou sem cerimônia, chegando perto da mesa do chefe e estendendo os papéis para o mesmo.

"Certo" – ele respondeu, pegando os papéis e os analisando, lendo cada palavra com atenção. Rin não se mexeu esperando ser dispensada. Carregava uma expressão tristonha no rosto, o que não combinava nada com seu semblante delicado e angelical.

Sesshoumaru depositou os papéis na mesa e pegando uma caneta, começou a assiná-los.

"Algum problema, Rin?" – ele indagou sem nem mesmo olhá-la, seus olhos concentrados no que fazia. Rin se assustou com isso, olhando confusa para o patrão.

"Iie, Sesshoumaru-sama" – respondeu simplesmente observando os movimentos do jovem Inokuma. _O que ele quis dizer?Será que ele quer que eu saia?_

"Então, por que essa cara?" – ele perguntou novamente, dessa vez lançando um olhar para a secretária para se certificar se ela falara a verdade. Rin continuava séria, encarando-o. Pelo que conhecia da garota, ela estaria empolgada, vendo-o assinar os papéis, e provavelmente perguntando algo sobre os mesmos.

"Ah..." – ela murmurou sem graça, com um pequeno sorriso forçado – "Não é nada, senhor".

"Não?" – ele indagou novamente, num tom de descrença, voltando a assinar os papéis – "Brigou com o namorado?".

Rin arregalou os olhos perante a pergunta do advogado, sentindo seu rosto queimar.

"E-eu não tenho na-namorado, senhor..." – respondeu totalmente envergonhada. Sesshoumaru encarou-a novamente, parecendo se divertir com a timidez da jovem.

"Uma menina tão bonita e sem namorado?" – ele provocou-a, mas sem alterar o semblante impassível. Rin corou ainda mais, desviando os olhos dos dele. Se ele estava querendo vê-la embaraçada, estava conseguindo.

"A-arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama" – murmurou num fio de voz, ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Sesshoumaru continuou observando-a por mais alguns segundos, voltando depois para o que antes fazia.

"Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta..." – ele afirmou passando um papel para trás dos outros, para poder assinar o próximo.

"Han?" – ela o encarou. A qual pergunta ele estava se referindo? A do namorado? Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, hesitando em dar a resposta.

"Por que essa cara?" – ele pareceu ler sua mente, dizendo a pergunta que queria que ela respondesse. Rin suspirou aliviada, vendo que não teria que responder a outra indagação.

"É que hoje..."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" – a porta se abriu de repente, atraindo a atenção dos dois que se voltou para a figura ofegante e atrapalhada de _Yamamoto Miroku_. Pequenas gotas de suor escorregavam pela sua têmpora e ele segurava forte na maçaneta da porta para não cair – "Ai... Sumimasen" – falou ao ver que o advogado cerrara os olhos para a atitude mal-educada dele.

Miroku saiu do escritório fechando a porta. Rin olhou confusa para Sesshoumaru, que também a encarou; logo em seguida eles ouviram batidas na porta.

"Entre" – o advogado falou friamente, revirando os olhos âmbar. Miroku entrou novamente na sala, totalmente envergonhado, pelo que fizera.

"Sumimasen, Sesshoumaru-sama. É que eu esqueci de falar uma coisa para a Rin e..." – ele explicou, olhando sem jeito para o outro.

"Fale" – Sesshoumaru o interronpeu, sem muito interesse na fala do rapaz.

"Naraku-sama disse que terá uma reunião hoje à noite para acertar alguns assuntos da empresa" – ele falou de uma vez, querendo desaparecer logo dali.

"Reunião?" – Sesshoumaru indagou cansado, imaginando todo o _sofrimento_ que teria que passar naquela noite em companhia do seu _adorado_ e_ querido_ sócio.

"Hai..." – Miroku respondeu, também cansado. Olhando de relance para Rin, que arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender a atitude do amigo.

"Está bem... Leve os papéis. Já os assinei" – falou estendendo as folhas para Rin, que passou para Miroku.

"Com Licença" – ele falou antes de sair, e bater de leve a porta atrás de si, sem fechá-la. Sesshoumaru cerrou os olhos novamente. Miroku voltou dando uma risada sem graça e fechando a porta direito. Rin riu, achando graça nas trapalhadas do jovem. Sesshoumaru a observou por alguns instantes até a garota voltar a encará-lo ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

Rin se viu mirada novamente pelos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru, que continuavam com a mesma expressão no semblante jovial. Ela umedeceu os lábios num ato de hesitação, mas sem desviar as íris chocolates do olhar penetrante que seu chefe lhe lançara. Era como se ele a hipnotizasse, como se a testasse... Rin ainda tentava encontrar uma razão para ele a olhar daquela maneira, o que mais lhe incomodava era o fato dele sempre ficar impassível, sempre frio e intimidador, sem transparecer o que realmente queria. Isso a perturbava de uma maneira inimaginável; mesmo estando trabalhando com ele há um tempo, ainda não conseguia decifrar a impermeável barreira de autocontrole do homem.

Sesshoumaru ficava atento a qualquer ação da garota. Não podia negar que adorava testá-la daquele jeito. Gostava de ver como ela se saia em todos os desafios que ele lhe proporcionava, gostava de ouvir as respostas e as indagações. Com certeza, escolhê-la como secretária fora uma completa quebra na monotonia que havia naquele escritório. Não podia negar que... _Se divertia. _Reprimiu novamente um sorriso malicioso que tentou lhe escapulir. Ele, Inokuma Sesshoumaru, divertindo-se?

Ela pareceu ainda mais incomodada e sorriu timidamente para ele, querendo quebrar logo aquele silêncio e sair da sala.

"Eu vou... continuar digitando o que me mandou, senhor..." – dissera a primeira desculpa que veio a mente, esquecendo-se que já havia digitado a dissertação pedida. Tudo o que ela queria era sair logo dali – "Com licença" – pronunciou sem nem mesmo ouvir a resposta do outro, saindo rapidamente da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si e recostando-se levemente de costas para a mesma. Porque diabos ele tinha que ser tão_... lindo_?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A garota andava vagarosamente pelos quarteirões, fazendo o mesmo caminho de todo dia para sua casa. Passava das dez da noite e ela voltava de um cansativo dia de trabalho e de uma noite cheia na faculdade. Observava o céu estrelado da cidade, encantando-se com o deslumbrante brilho da lua minguante, que sorria marotamente para ela, lá do alto. Mas enquanto a lua transmitia alegria, uma grande tristeza tomava conta si, acumulada durante todo aquele dia. Era para aquela data ser muito especial, certo? Não entendia como todo mundo a encarou com total indiferença.

Estava decepcionada com todos; pensava que eles a amavam, mas não era isso que haviam demonstrado naquele dia. Será que eles haviam realmente esquecido? Não... Não era possível, **todos** terem esquecido... _Vai ver que eles não se importam mesmo..._ Pensou melancólica.

Primeiro pela amanhã, seus familiares não se manifestam, depois na I&N seus amigos também não dizem nada e agora na faculdade, sua melhor amiga a trata com indiferença. Isso era a gota d'água. Ninguém se limitou a lhe parabenizar, pelo menos. Sango era sua última esperança naquela noite, mas ela fora a mais apática de todos. Levou tudo como se fosse um dia comum na faculdade, como se não fosse uma data importante, como se as conversas costumeiras fossem mais importante do que Rin... Ela nem se limitou a se despedir da garota, fora embora logo que o sinal havia tocado, sem nem ao menos esperá-la.

Rin virou a última esquina, sentindo seus olhos implorarem para fechar, devido ao sono e cansaço. Tudo o que queria naquele momento era tomar um belo banho, deitar na cama e dormir, e se possível sonhar que aquele dia nunca existiu, que tudo fora sua imaginação, que nada daquilo aconteceu, que tudo não passara de um pesadelo e que o outro dia fosse completamente diferente daquele.

Focalizou sua casa no final da rua, as luzes apagadas como sempre devido ao horário, assim como na minúscula casa de sua avó. Arrastou-se relutante até a casa procurando a chave na bolsa. Encontrou-a, abrindo a porta logo em seguida e fechando atrás de si.

A escuridão impossibilitou seus olhos de focalizar qualquer coisa. O silêncio incômodo da casa, a fez suspirar novamente, conformando-se com os acontecimentos do dia. Sua mão procurou o _interruptor_na parede, ligando a fraca luz da sala. Ouviu a barriga roncar levemente, e lutou contra a sua própria vontade de deitar-se, para atender outro pedido inquietante do seu corpo. Andou cansada até a porta da cozinha e abrindo-a. Outra vez sua mão dirigiu até o interruptor, preenchendo também esse cômodo de luz, possibilitando seus olhos, focalizar arregalados aquela cena.

"BIKKURI" – todos os presentes falaram em coro, lançando para o alto as serpentinas em suas mãos. Rin piscou inúmeras vezes, confusa.

"Demo..." – ela falou ainda processando o que estava acontecendo. Seus olhos percorreram o local todo enfeitado de bexigas e cartazes; na mesa havia um enorme bolo rodeado de salgados e doces. Rin encarou os rostos alegres de todos. Sentiu seus olhos marejarem, e uma felicidade infinita tomar conta de si – "Arigatou" – murmurou se rendendo a algumas lágrimas que correram pelo seu belo rosto.

"Feliz aniversário, minha pequena..." – Sr. Yoshida falou ternamente, indo ao encontro da filha e lhe dando um caloroso abraço.

"Otto-san" – ela murmurou retribuindo o gesto.

"Êêêêê! Rin-chan!" – Kagome falou empolgada também abraçando a garota, assim que o homem a soltou.

"Rin, Rin, Rin..." – Shippou falou lentamente, balançando a cabeça negativamente olhando com desdém para a irmã – "Como é fácil te enganar, onee-chan..."

"Shippou!" – Rin falou repreensiva, mas logo dando um beijo estralado na bochecha do garoto.

"Mas realmente, Rin... Eu quase que não me controlei... Me deu tanta vontade de rir" – comentou Sango, imitando o gesto de todos e a abraçando forte.

"Aqui está" – falou Yuka, entregando uma caixa muito bem embrulhada para a aniversariante – "Espero que goste..."

"Arigatou!" – Rin falou alegremente, pegando o presente e abraçando a garota.

"E aqui está o meu!" – disse Eri, também lhe entregando um presente. Eri era amiga de Kagome, eram colegas de sala. Não se encontrava muito com elas na faculdade, devido aos diferentes horários, mas sempre que conseguiam, ficavam conversando por um bom tempo com elas e Sango.

"Arigatou, Eri-chan!" - Rin pegou desajeitada o presente, quase derrubando o outro que ainda estava na sua mão.

"Eu seguro isso..." - Sr. Yoshida pegou os presentes da mão de Rin, para ela poder abraçar a outra.

"Kami! Eu realmente não esperava isso..." – Disse Rin, afastando as lágrimas de seus olhos. Sua avó apareceu detrás de todos, e entregou seu presente para a garota.

"Parabéns, menina" – ela falou. Rin beijou sua testa, e depositou o presente numa cadeira, onde seu pai havia colocado os outros.

Rin simplesmente adorou a surpresa que haviam preparado para ela. A pequena festa seguiu alegre, cheia de risos e piadas, para compensar o dia estressante que Rin havia passado. Cantaram parabéns e comeram o bolo e as demais guloseimas. Todos estavam satisfeitos, observando uma Rin radiante abrir os presentes.

"Ah! Eri-chan! Adorei!" – Rin falou enlaçando o cachecol que ganhou no pescoço – "Como estou?" – perguntou a todos.

"Adorável" – respondeu Shippou com ironia rodando os olhos.

"Obrigada, Shippou-kun!" – respondeu no mesmo tom, tirando o cachecol e depositando-o junto com os presentes já desembalados de Kagome, Yuka e de sua avó. Pegou o presente de Sango e o abriu empolgada.

"Ahhhh!!!" – exclamou tirando-o da caixa – "Que lindo!" – exclamou maravilhada, mostrando a todos o presente; era um _terninho_.

"Achei que esse ficaria bem em você" – disse Sango, piscando para a amiga.

"Arigatou, Sango-chan!" – colocou o terno junto com os outros presentes.

"Ah... Eu também quero um terninho..." – murmurou Kagome com um beicinho; todos riram. Sr. Yoshida pigarreou, assim que todos pararam anunciando que agora era a sua vez.

"Filha, agora você já é adulta, dona de si... não precisa mais desse velho aqui..." – ele começou, ouvindo um protesto de Rin, quanto ao último comentário – "Mas é verdade... Estou muito feliz e orgulhoso de você Rin... e isso..." – ele continuou tirando uma caixinha de veludo azul-marinho do bolso da calça – "Isso era da sua mãe, ela me pediu para te entregar quando você já fosse uma mulher, e creio que não há hora mais apropriada para lhe dar isso, do que no seu décimo oitavo aniversário, não?" – ele indagou, abrindo a caixinha e revelando a todos um belo colar banhado a ouro, com um pingente de esmeralda em forma de coração. Todos ficaram boquiabertos com a beleza do colar, era tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão belo... Rin ficou sem palavras, paralisada; apenas observando a pedra verde que brilhava intensa para ela – "Esse foi meu presente de noivado para sua mãe..." – o Sr. Yoshida completou, lutando contra algumas lágrimas que teimavam em tentar sair de seus olhos claros.

"É lindo, otto-san" – Rin falou baixinho, tocando a pedra que parecia a chamar, ouvindo vários comentários dos presentes, sobre a mesma – "A okaa-san, devia adorá-la..." – ela sorriu, olhando para o pai.

"Permita-me" – ele falou. Pegando o colocar da caixinha e colocando-o no pescoço delicado da garota. Rin continuou tocando a pedra com um sorriso abobado nos lábios.

"Linda" – sua avó falou – "Você está idêntica a sua mãe"

"Está sim..." – concordou seu pai. O sorriso de Rin se alargou mais ainda com o comentário do homem.

"Arigatou a todos! Vocês tornaram esse dia ainda mais especial para mim..." – Rin falou, analisando o rosto de cada um, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade.

"Tudo graças a Kagome-san, Filha. Ela que teve a idéia de fazer uma festa surpresa..." – seu pai falou, disfarçando as pequenas gotículas que se formaram em seus olhos.

"Que nada, Yoshida-sama. Apenas pensei em fazer de uma forma que Rin nunca esquecesse..." – Kagome respondeu, com um sorriso.

"E realmente nunca vou esquecer..." – Rin respondeu cerrando os olhos num ato brincalhão – "Eu realmente pensei que vocês tinham esquecido..."

Sango abafou um riso com a mão.

"Como íamos esquecer, Rin?" – ela perguntou.

"Ah! Sei lá..." – ela respondeu dando de ombros – "Todos me trataram tão frios de manhã e pensei que logo que eu chegasse na I&N o Miroku ia fazer uma algazarra e..." – Rin parou de falar de repente, olhando confusa para Kagome e Yuka – "Cadê o Miroku? Ele não sabia?"

"Quem é Miroku?" – Perguntou Shippou, com um leve tom de ciúmes na voz. Sango e Eri se entreolharam interrogativas não sabendo de quem se tratava, enquanto Kagome já se preparava para responder as perguntas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O rapaz andava a passos largos, tentando a todo o custo equilibrar a pilha de papéis em suas mãos e seguindo duas figuras de cabelos negros que estavam logo a sua frente, também andando com agilidade. Suspirou pesadamente, revirando os olhos em puro arrependimento. Agora, ele poderia estar se divertindo na festa surpresa de Rin, e não segurando um bando de papéis sobre os dados da I&N, seguindo seu insuportável chefe e... Um _belo_ par de pernas?

Olhou com mais atenção para a mulher que estava na sua frente, observando atento as curvas de seu corpo. Se seu patrão não estivesse ao lado dela, provavelmente já teria soltando um _você quer ter um filho meu?_ de brincadeira para ela. Reprimiu-se pelo pensamento, suspirando novamente; ela parecia ser da mesma _laia_ que Naraku; sem a sombra de dúvida ele não queria uma companhia desse tipo. Ela tinha um olhar arrogante e convencido e desde que chegara o observava com uma cara de desprezo.

Na verdade até que ele podia dizer que já havia se acostumado com aquilo. Nakamura Naraku fazia questão de lançar olhares do tipo _você é um verme _para ele e tratá-lo com arrogância e menosprezo, mas agüentar aquilo? Ter duas pessoas já era demais, não? Não sabia como ainda suportara ficar no emprego e muitos o perguntavam isso. Qualquer um no seu perfeito estado mental, já teria pedido demissão por não tolerar o chefe. Mas infelizmente ele precisa do emprego e precisa muito.

O homem de cabeleira negra a sua frente olhou para trás, com uma expressão arrogante; seus olhos avermelhados pareciam ainda mais esnobes e sarcásticos observando o pobre rapaz que lutava para não derrubar os papéis que segurava, enquanto as mãos do outro se encontravam livres, apenas ocupadas por uma pasta que ele levava debaixo do braço; com um sorriso malicioso o advogado voltou a olhar para frente.

O jovem ajudante estreitou os olhos para a nuca do homem, amaldiçoando-o internamente. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão... Tão... _Sádica?_ Sim... Essa era a palavra correta para definir Naraku, um homem sádico e sem dó, que gostava de ver seus empregados sofrerem e serem humilhados. Ah... Mas um dia ele iria se vingar... Ia sim.

Distraiu-se com tal pensamento que acabou por tropeçar nos próprios pés e cambalear para frente, trombando de leve nos dois, seus braços apertaram firmes os papéis para que eles não desmoronassem no chão.

"Insolente, será que não consegue fazer nada direito?" – Naraku indagou parando de andar e o olhando com raiva. A mulher imitou o gesto, analisando-o com um ar de superioridade por detrás do nariz fino.

"Sumimasen, senhor..." – Miroku respondeu entre dentes, lançando outro olhar mortífero para o homem assim que ele voltou a andar, aproximando-se da enorme porta da sala de reuniões.

Naraku a abriu dando passagem para os outros dois. Os olhos de todos os presentes, sentados na mesa retangular vidraram-se nas três figuras que entraram. Lá estavam os principais e melhores advogados da I&N e alguns dos responsáveis pela administração da mesma. Miroku se antecipou depositando a papelada na mesa, em frente a uma cadeira vaga, logo na extremidade do móvel; a cadeira de Naraku. Depois se dirigiu para um canto desejando que aquilo todo terminasse logo.

Na outra extremidade se encontrava o homem de cabeleira prateada e frios olhos dourados, que estavam estreitos para o sócio que acabara de entrar. Houve uma pequena agitação entre os presentes, com alguns comentários do tipo "finalmente" ou "não estava mais agüentando esperar".

Sesshoumaru continuou a encarar Naraku, desejando profundamente estrangular o homem por ter feito todos esperar, já não bastava ter marcado outra insuportável reunião à noite e agora chegara atrasado. Aquele miserável, arrogante, insensato e ...

"Hei... Sesshoumaru-sama?" – uma voz interropeu seus pensamentos. Ele virou o rosto para encarar as íris azuladas e curiosas de um dos advogados da empresa, Kimura Kouga que estava sentado perto dele, levemente debruçado sobre a mesa com uma mão encostada na boca, impossibilitando os outros de ouvir a conversa – "Quem é ela?" – indagou fazendo um leve movimento com a cabeça, indicando a mulher que sentava ao lado de Naraku.

"Não faço a mínima idéia..." – respondeu se endireitando na cadeira e rodando os olhos, ao ouvir o pedido de silêncio do sócio.

"Boa Noite, senhores" – Naraku começou, ouvindo todos responder – "Bom... Vou ser direto. Todos sabem que a I&N não está gerando tanto lucro quanto devam, não?" – Houve uma nova onda de breves comentários – "Então... Convoquei-os aqui hoje para apresentar, a Senhorita Yamada Kagura, ela cuidará da nossa economia e gerenciará os nossos lucros com a empresa" – ele finalizou, fazendo um gesto para a mulher sentada ao seu lado.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos mortalmente. Quem Naraku pensava que era para não comunicar-lhe essa decisão? A empresa era mais sua do que dele; ele era o legítimo herdeiro de Inokuma InuTaisho e não aquele ridículo e imprestável do seu sócio. Naraku continuou a falar sobre a queda dos lucros e sobre o que a _novata_ iria fazer. Todos os presentes pareceram satisfeitos.

_Merda._ Mas nesse ponto Naraku tinha razão; pela primeira vez concordava com ele. Uma pessoa encarregada apenas para gerenciar os lucros fora uma boa idéia, além que iria ajudar os responsáveis pela economia. Sesshoumaru voltou seus olhos para a figura feminina ao lado do sócio. Esta lançou lhe um olhar e sorriu marotamente. Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha desdenhosamente e voltou a prestar a atenção no monólogo do tão querido _Naraku_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A garota bocejou discretamente e espreguiçando-se logo em seguida. Ainda estava com sono, não havia descansado direito na noite passada. Sorriu levemente lembrando-se da festa surpresa. Realmente tudo que o passara naquele dia valera a pena; aquele fora o melhor aniversário de sua vida.

Sua mão pousou no pingente no seu pescoço e ela pode sentir o delicado formato de coração do mesmo. Era incrível que mesmo não estando junto a ela sua mãe conseguia fazê-la tão feliz. Sorriu novamente, fechando os olhos e murmurando um 'obrigada' sabendo queonde quer que_ ela_ estivesse, _ela _iria escutar.

A porta se abriu e ela rapidamente se endireitou. Seu chefe entrou na sala trajando a _costumeira_ roupa social, com sua _costumeira _expressão inabalável e seu _costumeiro_ perfume masculino. Sentiu o cheiro invadir suas narinas e impregnar a sala com sua doce e ousada fragrância; esta mesma fragrância que se alojava naquela sala todas as manhãs e quase não a deixava trabalhar.

"Ohayou Sesshoumaru-sama!" – cumprimentou-o sorridente, ainda inalando o perfume.

"Ohayou" – ele falou abrindo a porta de seu escritório. Rin se apressou pegando os horários já impressos e entrando na sala logo após ele. Sesshoumaru depositou a pasta na mesa e sentou-se na poltrona. Rin estendeu-lhe os horários ainda sorrindo, ele os pegou olhando-os com atenção.

"O Hije-sama ligou hoje de manhã e desmarcou o horário dele hoje à tarde..." – Rin falou lembrando-se do telefonema. Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos do papel – "O senhor precisa de algo?" – ela indagou alegremente. O advogado a olhou. A garota tinha um belo sorriso nos lábios rosados. Não pode deixar de notar o belo colar em seu pescoço; a pedra brilhava timidamente para ele, assim como brilhava o olhar da garota sobre si.

"Vejo que está mais alegre hoje, Rin..." – ele comentou depositando o papel sobre sua pasta – "Resolveu o problema?"

"Hai! É que ontem foi o meu aniversário, Sesshoumaru-sama..." – ela respondeu alargando o sorriso.

"Foi?" – ele indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha – "E por que estava triste? Até onde eu sei aniversários são bons momentos, não?" - ele indagou abrindo uma das gavetas de sua mesa e pegando alguns papéis.

"São sim... Mas ontem meus amigos inventaram de fazer uma festa surpresa e como era surpresa eu não poderia saber de nada..." - Rin explicava com empolgação, falando muito rápido – "Então todos estavam meio que indiferentes comigo e eu fiquei muito chateada porque ninguém me dava atenção e..." – Rin parou de falar, levando uma das mãos à boca, observando Sesshoumaru com uma sobrancelha levantada marotamente – "Sumimasen, falei muito rápido?" – ela indagou sem graça.

"Eu entendi..." – ele respondeu, divertindo-se com a empolgação da outra mesmo que não transparecesse – "Fez dezoito anos, não é?" – indagou enquanto observava os papéis que havia pegado.

"Hai..." – respondeu tirando a mão dos lábios e sorrindo levemente. Sesshoumaru olhou-a novamente, analisando-a por alguns segundos. Ela não parecia ter dezoito anos, por mais que fosse verdade, aquele rosto angelical de expressão infantil mentia muito bem a sua idade; se não a conhecesse poderia jurar que ainda era uma colegial.

"Tome... quero que organize isso para mim..." – ele falou, lhe entregando os papéis. Rin os pegou saindo da sala logo em seguida.

Começou a organizá-los animada, tomando todo o cuidado para fazer tudo perfeito. Bocejou novamente, vendo que o cansaço ainda não a abandonara, mas não fazia mal, ela estava tão alegre naquele dia que _nada_ a faria desanimar.

A porta se abriu novamente. Rin virou o rosto e observou uma elegante mulher entrar na sala, seus cabelos estavam presos num coque impecável e seu rosto muito bem maquiado ressaltando seus vivos olhos vermelhos.

"Ohayou! Em que posso ajudar?" – Rin indagou educadamente com um leve sorriso nos lábios. A mulher pareceu finalmente notar sua presença, olhando-a de cima a baixou por cima do nariz empinado com um ar de superioridade. Ato esse que Rin não gostou nem um pouco.

"Quero falar com o Sesshoumaru" – a mulher respondeu arrogante. Rin franziu o cenho, perguntando-se que intimidade aquela mulher tinha com seu chefe para chamá-lo apenas pelo primeiro nome. Desde que ela começou a trabalhar na empresa ainda não a havia visto. Será que era uma cliente?

"A senhora tem hora marcada?" – Rin perguntou à mulher com um sorriso falso. Sorriso este que nada combinava com ela, visto que ela sempre estava a sorrir com sinceridade. A mulher a sua frente soltou uma gargalhada forçada.

"Eu não preciso de _hora marcada _para falar com ele, queridinha... Apenas avise-o que estou entrando..." – ela falou lançando um olhar mortífero para a secretária.

"Sumimasen Senhorita. Mas para falar com ele precisa de hora marcada..." – Rin falou em tom de deboche. Uma vontade imensa de chutar o_ traseiro_ daquela mulher crescia dentro de si.

"Olhe aqui, mocinha. Veja bem como você fala comigo ouviu? Eu quero falar com seu chefe **agora** e não quero repetir novamente..." – a outra respondeu exaltada.

"São ordens... O próprio Sesshoumaru-sama, ordenou-me que só entra quem tiver hora, senhorita..." – Rin também começava a se exaltar e tentava se controlar a todo custo.

"Quem você pensa que é, hein garota? Eu posso muito bem te despedir, sabia? É apenas uma questão de tempo..." – Ela respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha com desdém.

"O único que pode me despedir é o Sesshoumaru-sama..." – Rin rebateu levantando-se da cadeira, agora sem conseguir controlar a sua irritação. Aquela mulher não tinha direito algum de falar assim como ela. Quem ela pensava que era?

"Veremos,_ lindinha_..." – ela murmurou sarcástica.

Rin abriu a boca para responder mais fora interronpida por Sesshoumaru que surgiu na porta de seu escritório.

"O que está acontecendo?" – ele indagou, notando a presença da outra mulher – "Yamada-san o que foi?"

"Domo Sesshoumaru, vim para conversarmos sobre a empresa..." – ela respondeu mudando totalmente sua expressão arrogante dando um lugar a um sorriso um tanto quanto _sedutor_.

"Me pareceu lá de dentro que vocês estavam brigando..." – ele comentou olhando de Rin para Kagura, esperando uma resposta. Rin prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos; ela deveria estar discutindo muito alto para seu patrão ter ouvido.

"Ora nada... Eu estava apenas conversando com sua **_simpática_** secretária..." – ela pareceu fazer questão de falar o "simpática", pois o destacou em alto e bom som na frase.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru pousaram em Rin que continuava a fitá-lo temerosa. _Será que ele ouviu tudo?_ Ela pensava encarando os orbes dourados do advogado.

"Vamos?" – Kagura interropeu o contato visual dos dois.

"Sim..." – Sesshoumaru respondeu dando passagem para ela, num ato educado. Kagura entrou no escritório mais não sem antes lançar o olhar vitorioso para a outra garota; ele entrou logo em seguida fechando a porta.

Rin sentou na cadeira derrota. Quem aquela mulher era para falar daquele jeito com ela? Uma raiva infinita crescia dentro de si. E o que será que ela quis dizer com _É apenas uma questão de tempo_? Rin não havia entendido na hora e até aquele momento procurava uma resposta para aquele comentário. Será que ela trabalhava na empresa e tinha autonomia pata despedir os empregados? Ou Será que ela era... Era a namorada de seu chefe?

Rin sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Será mesmo que ela era a namorada de Sesshoumaru e havia sido por isso que ele deixara entrar sem ter horário? Não sabia que ele tinha namorada e se sentiu meio triste com aquela hipótese. _Mas isso não passa de uma suspeita. De repente ela é só uma cliente arrogante que acha que é o centro das atenções._ Ela pensou.

Mas e se não for? E se ela for realmente a namorada dele? E se for a esposa dele? _O que você tem haver com isso, Rin?_ Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Mas de certa forma tinha que admitir que estava com _inveja_ daquela mulher. Naquele mesmo momento a tal da Yamada estava sozinha com seu chefe, enquanto ela estava lá sentada, morrendo de raiva. Como ela gostaria de estar no lugar da outra, poder conversar com Sesshoumaru e...

Rin arregalou os olhos assustada e sentindo seu coração acelerar. Ela estava com _ciúmes_?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Vocabulário desse cap:**

**Sumimasen:** Desculpe-me

**Hai:** Sim

**Iie:** Não

**Bikkuri:** Surpresa

**Baka:** Idiota

**N/A: **Olá Pessoas! Tudo bem? Desculpe pela demora... Estava realmente sem tempo para atualizar a fic, vocês sabem como é final de ano, ne? Aquela agonia na escola de prova pra lá prova pra cá, mini-teste, trabalho, amostra de ciências... Um saco! Mas aqui estou eu novamente, ainda viva para postar o capítulo seis da fic.

Ele saiu meio grandinho, não é? Pois é... Era pra ser dois capítulos diferentes, mas daí eu fui escrevendo e escrevendo e quando me dei conta já tinha feito um só. Melhor assim, não? Tem mais coisa pra ler! Sem contar que eu o fiz bem centrado em Rin e Sess ;D

Agradeço a **Hiwatari Satiko**, **Palas Lis, Myttaro, Jamille, Thata-chan,** **Natsumi Omura**, **Anginha, Nanda Yukimura, Lenita Hido,** **Sacerdotiza**, **Hinata-chan, May Kurai Tenshi,** **Relena-chan, Lan Ayath, Mylle, Raissinha e Juanna **pelos reviews! Vocês não sabem o quanto eu me animo quando os leio! Muito obrigada:P

Tentarei não demorar com o capítulo 7. Mas enquanto isso, façam uma criança feliz: Mandem reviews!

Até o próximo cap! Beijos!

Cath xD


	7. Motivos e Respostas

**Secretária**

**Resumo: **Rin consegue um emprego para poder ajudar no pagamento da sua faculdade. Mas não esperava ela que permanecer nesse emprego seria tão difícil, ainda mais com um chefe tão misterioso.

**Atenção: **Essa fic foi baseada no filme "Secretária", mas não é parecida com a história, apenas o título e o fato de Rin ser uma secretária...

**No cap. anterior...**

_Mas e se não for? E se ela for realmente a namorada dele? E se for a esposa dele? O que você tem haver com isso, Rin? Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Mas de certa forma tinha que admitir que estava com inveja daquela mulher. Naquele mesmo momento a tal da Yamada estava sozinha com seu chefe, enquanto ela estava lá sentada, morrendo de raiva. Como ela gostaria de estar no lugar da outra, poder conversar com Sesshoumaru e..._

_Rin arregalou os olhos assustada e sentindo seu coração acelerar. Ela estava com ciúmes?_

**Capitulo Sete – **"Motivos e Respostas"

Os dias passavam num piscar de olhos, levando consigo o finalzinho do verão e trazendo o cair das folhas do gracioso outono. Uma leve brisa invadia a capital do Japão, e levando consigo algumas folhagens amarelas e quase sem vida, que se desprendiam das árvores para mais tarde, na primavera, dar lugar a novas e belas folhas verdes.

O sol aparecia tímido no céu daquela manhã; seus raios iluminavam por entre as inúmeras nuvens brancas, que impediam a passagem total da luz. No mais, era uma terça-feira agradável em Tókio.

Agradável, claro, para quem não estiver com os nervos a flor da pele. Desde que Yamada Kagura chegara na I&N, Rin não teve mais sossego. Parecia até que a mulher a perseguia, fazia questão de tratá-la com arrogância e desprezo. Ficava se exibindo com Sesshoumaru por todo o canto sempre que encontrava a secretária por perto, e agora nem mais pedia autorização para conversar com ele, apenas abria a porta do escritório do advogado e entrava, mas claro, não sem antes debochar, como fizera há instantes atrás. Agora deveria está com ele, conversando ou quem sabe até alguma coisa mais.

_Ai! Quer mulherzinha idiota._ A garota pensou, depois de virar em um corredor, apertando com mais força os papeis que segurava e tentando controlar sua raiva. Andava a passos largos e decididos, atravessando os diversos ambientes do prédio para chegar ao seu destino: O escritório de Nakamura Naraku.

Outra pessoa que a jovem secretária também não tinha afinidade alguma. Ele tinha a mesma arrogância e o mesmo desprezo que Kagura, mas claro que em dobro. Naraku era o tipo de pessoa que se precisava medir distância, Rin aprendera nesse tempo que estava trabalhado, que ele poderia ser tão imprevisível quanto seu próprio patrão, Sesshoumaru.

"Miroku-kun?" – Rin indagou, depois de entrar no escritório do assistente. Olhou interrogativa para todos os lados a procura do amigo. Ele não estava lá. Ela suspirou derrotada vendo que ela mesma teria que entregar os documentos para o advogado.

Andou temerosa até a porta, calculando estrategicamente a hora de entrar. Levantou a mão para bater na madeira, mas a voz grave e sarcástica que veio de dentro do cômodo chamou sua atenção.

"_Iie... Já disse que está indo como o planejado..._" – Rin escutou o advogado falar; a voz saindo abafada pela porta.

_Que coisa feia, Rin! Ouvindo conversas atrás da porta._ Sua consciência fez questão de lhe provocar em alto e bom som, como um alarme de uma sirene, inquietando seus pensamentos curiosos. Mas claro que a curiosidade falou ainda mais alto; ela continuou imóvel, em frente à porta do escritório.

"_Não se preocupe, ninguém vai desconfiar, confie em mim..._" – ouviu novamente ele pronunciar, e logo após uma gargalhada extravagante tomou conta do ambiente.

A garota engoliu em seco, recuando um passo. Se perguntava que cliente confiaria nessa risada sinistra, ou melhor, que pessoa confiaria num ser tão ardiloso como Naraku e...

"Rin-chan... O que você está...?"

"Ahhhhh!!!" – Rin soltou os papeis sem pensar. Todos caíram espalhados no chão, enquanto a garota encarava o rosto interrogativo a sua frente – "Que mania que você tem de me dar sustos, Miroku" – ela resmungou enquanto se recuperava, abaixando logo em seguida para pegar os documentos.

"Eu? Você é que anda sempre distraída..." – ele comentou, abaixando-se também para ajuda a secretária.

"Que gritaria é essa?" – os dois levantaram imediatamente, fixando os olhos na figura altiva que apareceu na porta do escritório.

"Sumimasen, Naraku-sama..." – Rin apressou-se a dizer mordendo os lábios inferiores, temendo qualquer reação do advogado.

"Nada de desculpas! Onde vocês pensam que estão, seus imprestáveis?" – ele falava com a mão no telefone sem fio, abafando o som para que a pessoa que estava do outro lado não escutasse o que ele dizia. – "Estou falando com um cliente muito importante... se eu ouvir mais um ruído, estão no olho da rua!" – terminou fechando a porta fortemente.

Rin suspirou aliviada, enquanto Miroku rodava os olhos.

"Olha, Mirô-kun, entrega isso pra o _"Baka-sama"_, ta?" – Rin falou baixo, estendendo os papeis para o outro.

"Espera ele ouvir isso, Rin..." – ele falou pegando os papeis, abafando uma risada. Rin sorriu divertida enquanto saia da sala, procurando não fazer nenhum barulho.

Ela voltou a andar pela empresa, fazendo o percurso de volta para sua sala. Andava distraída e de vez em outra cumprimentava algum colega que passava pelos corredores.

Soltou um suspiro cansado, esfregando os olhos por um momento. Seu pai tinha plena razão quando falou que trabalhar e estudar seria muito cansativo. Era realmente muito desgastante, mas ela não se arrependia nem um pouco de ter feito essa escolha. Adorava seu emprego e ainda mais a sua faculdade, sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa em ajudar seu pai.

Ela tocou com a ponta dos dedos o pingente de coração que pendia em seu pescoço e sorrindo levemente, apertou o botão do elevador.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ele rodou os olhos discretamente. Fixou novamente o olhar dourado na figura a sua frente, umedecendo os lábios com a ponta da língua num ato de nervosismo, mesmo que seu semblante calmo e frio não se abalasse por nenhum segundo. Cruzou os braços ouvindo desinteressado o que a mulher sentada diante dele lhe falava, lançando-lhe olhares provocantes; que ele fingia não perceber.

Será que ela pensava que ele era idiota? Até o mais burro e insensato dos seres perceberia que ela, estava praticamente se jogando pra cima dele. Não poderia negar que era uma mulher atraente, mas não estava nenhum pouco interessado. Fingia que não entendia as investidas e indiretas que ela lhe lançava enquanto falava assuntos sobre a empresa, que na verdade ele sabia que pouco a interessava no momento.

Observou-a debruçar-se sensualmente sobre a mesa com a desculpa de lhe mostrar algo escrito num papel. Ele fez o mesmo a contragosto, simulando olhar o que havia escrito.

"O que acha, Sesshoumaru?" - ela lhe sorriu voluptuosa, mostrando os dentes brancos por detrás dos lábios vermelhos do batom.

"Faça como quiser..." – ele falou dando de ombros. Ela desmanchou o sorriso, levantando uma sobrancelha um pouco indignada – "Creio que você entende mais dessa área do que eu, não Kagura?" – ele a cortou, dando-lhe um falso sorriso torto.

"Só estava lhe informado... Ou quer que eu faça algo sem que o consulte?" – ela disse meio ofendida, mas sem perder a pose sedutora.

"Quero que me informe sim... Mas essa já é a terceira vez que me falar sobre isso..." – ele pronunciou descruzando os braços e os apoiando na mesa; pôs-se a brincar com os dedos, fazendo contínuos movimentos circulares com os polegares.

Ela abriu a boca pra protestar, mas logo fechou vendo que ele tinha razão. O advogado lhe lançou outro sorriso torto, mas dessa vez um sorriso de vitória, vendo que ela não tinha argumentos para lhe contrapor.

O telefone tocou. Sesshoumaru pegou o aparelho ao seu lado, agradecendo internamente por alguém ter interrompido aquele diálogo.

"Pronto" – ele murmurou. Kagura girou os olhos vermelhos, contrariada com a interrupção.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama?_" – ele ouviu a voz de sua secretária soar do outro lado da linha - "_Desculpe interromper, mas... A Sra. Sazaki chegou e..._"

"Sim... A Srta. Yamada já estava de saída, Rin" – ele disse olhando friamente para a Kagura. A mulher observou-o colocar o aparelho de volta no gancho, completamente enraivecida.

"Bom Kagura, creio que encerramos nosso diálogo aqui, certo?" – ele indagou cinicamente.

"Claro..." – Kagura respondeu, levantando-se e seguindo para a porta - "Até mais, Sesshoumaru" – ela falou lançando-lhe outro olhar provocante, e saindo do escritório.

"Pode entrar, Sra. Sazaki" – Rin falou educadamente, assim que Kagura apareceu na sala.

"Arigatou" – murmurou a mulher levantando-se do assento de frente para a mesa da secretária e entrando no escritório do advogado.

Kagura acompanhou com os olhos a saída da mulher, esperando ela deixar a sala. Depois fixou seus orbes escarlates na figura da jovem secretária sentada na cadeira atrás da mesa. Fitou-a com um olhar assassino, que intimidaria qualquer um. Mas Rin continuou sem padecer com um sorriso vitorioso brincando em seus lábios rosados.

"Como ousa interromper minha conversa com Sesshoumaru?" – Kagura indagou arrogante, apoiando-se na mesa com as mãos, ameaçadora – "Você não deveria está entregando os papeis para Naraku como seu chefe ordenou, _secretária_?" – alfinetou.

"Se quer mesmo saber, Kagura. Eu já os entreguei. – Rin respondeu – "E eu interrompir seu diálogo, pois havia uma cliente com _hora marcada_. O que você deveria começar a fazer, não é? Marcar hora..." – Rin completou, sorrindo sarcasticamente para a outra.

"Sua pirralha" – ela falou ficando ereta novamente, fuzilando a mais nova com o olhar, que parecia faiscar perigosamente – "É bom você encontrar logo seu lugar, e ficar bem quietinha. Vai ser melhor pra você" – ela falou entre dentes; a ira visível em casa fibra de seu rosto.

"Se você não percebeu _Kagura-san_, eu já estou no meu lugar" – Rin falou apontando para a mesa – "Você é quem deveria ir para o seu, não?"

Kagura abriu a boca novamente para insultar a secretária, mas nada lhe veio à cabeça. Olhou-a com desprezo; havia perdido dessa vez.

"Você me paga" – foi o que ela disse, antes de sair irada da sala e deixar uma triunfante e sorridente Rin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kami-sama!" – a garota exclamou, enquanto foliava o enorme livro de Direito Penal, completamente perplexa – "São muitas páginas" – murmurou incrédula, voltando para a página que antes lia, verificando o número da mesma no alto da folha. Deitou a cabeça sobre o livro, exausta.

Fazia um belo dia de sol naquele sábado. As nuvens brancas que haviam acompanhado o céu ao longo daquela semana tinham desaparecido, permitindo que o grande astro dourado iluminasse a cidade sem nenhuma dificuldade.

A garota suspirou cansada levantando a cabeça à contragosto. Enquanto a maioria da cidade provavelmente estaria fazendo compras no shopping, assistindo filmes no cinema ou quem sabe até namorando no parque, ela está sentada na escrivaninha de seu quarto, estudando para uma prova que seria na segunda-feira.

Não que estudar fosse ruim. Na verdade adorava estudar, ainda mais aquela matéria, mas estudar num sábado era realmente cansativo, para não dizer desanimador, pois os pensamentos do que ela poderia esta fazendo naquele maldito _sábado a tarde_, não queria sair de sua cabeça.

Ela poderia, por exemplo, está dormindo, não? Estava tão cansada que as noites não lhe eram mais suficientes para suprir sua incrível necessidade de dormir. Definitivamente trabalhar e estudar era muito desgastante; não tinha tempo livre na semana inteira, então os únicos dias que lhe restavam para estudar eram sábado e domingo.

Prendeu o cabelo com um _palitinho_ num coque mal feito e pôs-se a continuar a ler as letras minúsculas do grosso livro. As informações entravam em sua cabeça rapidamente a cada linha lida, seus olhos seguiam atentos as palavras com agilidade, enquanto seu cérebro procurava armazenar o máximo de conteúdo possível sobre cada parágrafo. Tinha realmente que tirar uma boa nota naquela prova e...

Sentiu uma estranha sensação. Parou de ler subitamente, mas não se atreveu a se mexer nem se quer por um segundo. Continuou como estava, atenta a qualquer movimento estranho; tentou apurar os ouvidos para qualquer sinal. Sentiu novamente a mesma sensação.

"O que quer, Shippou?" – indagou sem cerimônias, agora olhando para a porta do quarto.

A figura da cabeça de seu irmão mais novo apareceu tímida, por detrás da parede do lado de fora do quarto, ele sorriu envergonhado para ela por ter sido descoberto.

"Ora... Nada, onee-chan" – falou falsamente, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado.

"Anda... Shippou, fala logo que eu estou estudando..." – murmurou num tom impaciente, olhando fixamente para o garoto.

"Já disse que não é nada, Rin. Só estava... _passando_" – ele falou dando rápidos passos para o lado com as mãos para trás até sair do campo de visão da mais velha, para trás da parede. Rin ouviu os passos rápidos do irmão, provavelmente correndo para o próprio quarto.

A garota rodou os orbes chocolates, voltando-se depois para o livro. Continuou a ler as palavras escritas na folha branca. Passou levemente o dedo indicador na ponta da língua, umedecendo o mesmo para depois passar a página. Logo amaldiçoou essa mania, que por mais que tentasse não conseguia se livrar. Procurou voltar a concentração inicial e esquecer do tedioso discurso que seu pai lhe fez uma vez sobre a quantidade de germes que há nos dedos; ter um pai enfermeiro as vezes era um tanto inconveniente. Mas claro que era completamente maravilhoso ter sempre alguém que saiba como tratar doenças, machucados e...

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, que vieram num momento completamente inoportuno. Porque agora ela não estava conseguindo se concentrar? Suspirou cansada, já sabendo o porquê. Maldita _curiosidade_.

Claro. Estava quase morrendo de vontade de descobrir o que Shippou estava tramando. Sabia muito bem que o irmão estava fazendo alguma coisa traquina, e desejava desesperadamente saber o que era. Pura Curiosidade. Sempre quando estava curiosa, por mais que tentasse se concentrar não conseguia, milhões de coisas vinham a sua mente para tentar distraí-la, mas sempre lhe levavam ao tema inicial da tão cobiçada descoberta.

Segurou o livro com força, abaixando a cabeça; seu nariz pequeno quase se encostando à folha. Tentou concentra-se novamente, querendo ignorar a irritante vozzinha do seu instinto intrometido que gritava: **_Shippou_**. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes lera a terceira linha daquela página, sem conseguir entender absolutamente... _Nada_.

Rendeu-se a curiosidade, como sempre. Pegou um marca-página numa das gavetas da pequena escrivaninha e colocou-o na parte que estava lendo, levantou-se e começou a andar na ponta dos pés, seguindo o caminho com cautela até o quarto do irmão mais novo; a porta estava chegada. Chegou perto da mesma e encostou o ouvido na madeira; prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos tentando capitar qualquer som. Nada.

_"O que diabos o Shippou está fazendo?"_ pensou enquanto se esforçava ainda mais para ouvir qualquer ruído produzido pelo irmão.

"_Não! Pare com isso!_" – Rin ouviu de dentro do quarto; arregalou os olhos assustada. O Shippou estava falando sozinho? – "_Não... você vai me derrubar! Não!_" – A garota franziu o cenho, perplexa. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Shippou por acaso estava ficando louco?

Pegou na maçaneta da porta e girou-a. Trancada. Bufou impaciente, dando leves batidas na madeira.

"Shippou?!" – chamou, colocando novamente o ouvido na porta.

"Rin?!" – ouviu a indagação de dentro do quarto – "Es-espera um segundo... que... que... eu estou me trocando" – ele respondeu rapidamente. A garota pode ouvir uma total agitação dentro do cômodo. Tirou o ouvido da porta esperando ansiosa o irmão abri-la.

"Pronto" – a rosto ofegante do garoto apareceu por uma brecha na porta – "O que quer?" – ele completou; seu cabelo assanhado e seu rosto estranhamente vermelho.

"Hum... Posso entrar?" – Rin perguntou, esticando o pescoço para ver o quarto atrás do menino.

"Não!" – ele exclamou; a garota o olhou interrogativa – "É que... é que... o quarto está... uma... _bagunça_" – ele murmurou, sorrindo falsamente no final.

Mentira. Rin sabia que era mentira. Aquele não era o motivo.

"Então..." – Rin começou com um sorriso malicioso - "Deixa eu te ajudar a arrumar..." – disse, empurrando o irmão para dentro do quarto e entrando também. Tudo estava estranhamente... _normal_. Roupas e brinquedos espalhados no chão, a cama desarrumada, os livros esparramados pela escrivaninha. Tudo _normal_.

A mais velha olhou para o irmão que tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto infantil. Ele cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha a espera de algum comentário vindo da outra, que por sua vez continuava com seu olhar interrogativo a fitar o garoto.

"E aí? Vai me ajudar?" – ele indagou, já sabendo a resposta; um sorriso debochado brincando em seus lábios finos.

"Não..." – Rin respondeu seca, dando mais uma olhada no aposento para sair.

Um ruído esquisito chamou sua atenção. Seus olhos atentos percorreram mais uma vez o quarto, como orbes de um caçador faminto a procura de uma presa. No seu caso, a curiosidade a procura de uma resposta. Suas íris castanhas pararam instintivamente no pequeno cesto de roupa suja no canto do cômodo; olhou fixamente para o objeto, crente que o barulho viera de lá.

"Você não estava saindo, onee-chan?" – Shippou indagou hesitante acompanhando temeroso o olhar de Rin, que continuava a mirar o cesto. Segundos se passaram. Shippou engoliu em seco esperando a resposta da outra – "Rin?"

Rin soltou uma pequena exclamação. Seus olhos se arregalaram mais uma vez, descrente do que estava vendo.

"Shi-shippou?" – ela gaguejou incrédula. O irmão apenas mordeu o lábio inferior. Rin soltou outra exclamação, agora convicta que o que tinha visto não era ilusão de óptica. O cesto de roupa suja estava... Se mexendo?! – "O que é...?"

Rin não terminou a frase. O cesto caiu no chão. Os dois irmãos o encararam. Um hesitante, outro apavorado com o acontecimento. Por acaso o objeto estava vivo?

"Ahhhhh!" – A garota gritou, quando uma _camiseta_ branca saiu do cesto arrastando pelo chão. O berro pareceu atiçar a tal roupa mutante, pois ela começou a ir não direção da garota – "Ahhhh!" – mais um berro, seguido de uma corrida desesperada da garota pelo corredor enquanto a camisa a seguia.

"RIN PÁRA!" – Shippou gritou, indo atrás da irmã.

"COMO ASSIM PÁ...?" – Rin não terminou, tropeçou nos próprios pés caindo no chão de frente para porta de seu quarto. A camisa pulou em suas costas e pôs-se a_ lamber_ freneticamente a sua nuca - "Mas o quê...?" – Rin murmurou sentando-se e agarrando... Um Filhote de cachorro?!

Incontáveis segundos se passaram em que a garota observava perplexa a figura de um pequeno cão de pelagem caramelo que expunha freneticamente sua língua vermelha para fora da boca, respirando ofegante enquanto mirava animado os olhos castanhos da menina.

"O que significa isso, Yoshida Shippou?" – Rin indagou, sem desviar os olhos do animal. O irmão ficou calado em frente a ela, coçando a cabeça. Rin finalmente fitou o garoto, ainda pasma; o cão começou a lamber alvoroçado suas bochechas.

"Er... Ele não é uma gracinha?" – Shippou indagou impudente com a mais perfeita caradura.

"Você por um caso pensou que conseguiria esconder _isto_ de alguém?" – Rin indagou apontando para cão em seu colo.

"Ah, Rin!" – Shippou falou bufando – "Se você realmente quer saber: sim! O Seiji conseguiu esconder um _hamster_ da mãe dele por um mês, sabia?" – ele indagou inconformado.

"_Hamsters_ são diferentes de cachorros, Shippou!" – Rin exclamou pondo-se de pé, segurando o animal nos braços – "Um _hamster_ fica no máximo do tamanho de sua mão! Olha para o tamanho _dele_!" – ela exclamou estendendo o bicho para o menino.

"Mas ele é pequeno..." – Shippou resmungou cruzando os braços e batendo o pé no chão.

"Mas vai crescer!" – ela falou. Shippou bufou mais um vez, derrotado – "Onde você o encontrou?" – Rin indagou virando o animal de frente para ela e observando os olhos amarelos que pareciam sorrir alegres.

"Na rua..." – ele respondeu.

"Otto-san não vai gostar nada disso..." – ela comentou crispando os lábios, hesitante.

"Ele não precisa saber..." – Shippou falou sorrindo irônico.

"Shippou!" – Rin o repreendeu – "Você ainda acha que vai conseguir escondê-lo?"

"Humf! Ele nunca vai deixar..." – O garoto falou com uma expressão enraivecida.

"É... realmente uma pena. Ele é mesmo uma gracinha!" – Rin murmurou, já se acostumando com o pequeno animal, agora lhe fazendo carinho na barriga branca.

"Ao menos que..." – Shippou começou, desmanchando a expressão de raiva, deixando que um sorriso malicioso brotasse em sua boca. Rin observou o irmão por alguns segundos sem compreender.

"Não... Eu não vou fazer isso..." – murmurou ela, entendendo o que o mais novo queria, balançou devagar a cabeça para os lados negativamente, enquanto o sorriso do irmão se alargava e o cachorro lambia seus braços desvairado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O sol já desaparecia no horizonte naquele sábado, dando um belo tom alaranjado ao céu azul, fundindo as cores num belo jogo de tom sobre tom emoldurando o grande astro amarelo que se despedia em raios fracos.

Nos jardins da mansão jazia o herdeiro mais novo dos Inokuma treinando empenhado suas técnicas de judô. Inuyasha praticava o esporte desde pequeno assim como o irmão mais velho. Mas as obrigações afastaram Sesshoumaru da luta, criando um certo desinteresse ao advogado logo nos seu dezoito anos, quando ingressou na faculdade de Direito já decidido o que queria na vida, alargando definitivamente a arte marcial.

Felizmente, InuYasha não tivera o mesmo fim que o irmão. Mesmo já estando no último ano da faculdade de Engenharia Elétrica, quando estava livre freqüentava algumas aulas ou treinava nos jardins, como estava a fazer.

Parou por alguns instantes afastando o suor que lhe caia sobre o rosto. Seguiu até a pequena mesa do jardim pegando uma garrafa de água e levando até a boca para saciar sua sede. Apreciou o crepuscular do grande astro, enquanto descansava de seu treinamento.

"Droga" – ouviu uma voz já conhecida pronunciar irritada. Acompanhou com o olhar a figura de Sesshoumaru sair da enorme casa e seguir até o carro. Observou o irmão abrir a porta traseira com brutalidade e começar a vasculhar os bandos, enraivecido.

_Perfeito._ Pensou o mais novo. Não havia melhor hora para importunar Sesshoumaru do que quando ele estava irritado. Sorriu malicioso, andando na direção do carro importado enquanto o advogado continuava a vasculhar o automóvel.

"Perdeu algo, _almofadinha_?" – alfinetou recostando-se no veículo. Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, apenas se limitou a fechar a porta traseira bruscamente e abrir agora a dianteira – "É tão burro que perdeu a capacidade de falar?" – Inuyasha continuou perante o silêncio do outro, sorrindo irônico.

"Cala a boca e vai tomar um banho seu moleque" – foi o que o mais velho murmurou ainda com a cabeça dentro do carro – "Está com um fedor insuportável" – completou.

"Os incomodados que se mudem,_ maninho_" – comentou endireitando-se de pé – "E eu não fedo tanto como você" – finalizou franzindo o cenho.

"Vá pro inferno" – o outro murmurou fechando a porta do carro novamente e bufando enraivecido – "E não me enche o saco que eu não to pra brincadeira" – disse começando a andar de volta pro casarão.

"_E não me enche o saco que eu não to pra brincadeira_" – Inuyasha repetiu numa péssima imitação da voz do irmão. Sesshoumaru procurou ignorar a provocação do outro continuando a andar em direção da porta da mansão – "Sabe Sesshoumaru, eu duvido que você me derrote" – o mais novo desafiou.

O advogado parou subitamente de andar; os nervos a flor da pele, mesmo que o semblante calmo não transparecesse. Inuyasha estava indo longe de mais com as provocações. Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha ainda de costas ao ouvir a outra instigação do universitário.

"Aposto que te venço em menos de um minuto..." – Inuyasha comentou cruzando os braços convencido. Sesshoumaru virou de frente para o outro deixando que um malicioso sorriso torto saísse de seus lábios.

"Sério?" – Sesshoumaru indagou, sem tirar o pequeno sorriso dos lábios. InuYasha arregalou os olhos, quando o irmão começou a dobrar as mangas da camisa social; não esperava que o advogado aceitasse a provocação. Mas logo a surpresa findou; ele sorriu sarcasticamente colocando a base. _O Sesshoumaru é mesmo imprevisível._ Pensou quando o outro também ficava na posição de ataque.

Os dois começaram a lutar. Um tentando derrubar o outro. Era visível que mesmo estando anos afastado do esporte, Sesshoumaru estava no mesmo nível que o mais novo. Passaram vários minutos onde braços e pernas de enroscavam nas desejadas tentativas de vitória, um tentando usar a força e peso do outro contra ele próprio.

Num movimento errado feito por Inuyasha, o mais velho acabou por derruba-lo de bruços e cair em cima dele. Sesshoumaru aproveitou a chance e pegou o braço esquerdo do outro prendendo em suas costas. InuYasha tentou de toda as formas tentar escapar, mas não conseguia; Sesshoumau puxou o braço do outro mais para cima, o que acabou por fazer o mais novo soltar uma exclamação de dor. InuYasha se rendeu, bateu fortemente na grama com a mão direita.

"Quem é o almofadinha agora?" – Sesshoumaru zombou, ainda sem solta o braço do outro.

"Maldito" – InuYasha murmurou com dificuldade, completamente enfurecido. Sesshoumaru sorriu mais uma vez, finalmente soltando o braço do outro e saindo de cima dele. InuYasha levantou rapidamente massageando o braço com um olhar assasino a mirar o mais velho.

"Cuidado com a língua, _maninho_" – Sesshoumaru murmurou voltando a andar em direção da casa para resolver o problema inicial de tudo aquilo, mas agora com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"O que você queria falar, Rin-chan?" – o Sr. Yoshida perguntou enquanto enxaguava um prato e entregava para a filha.

Rin pegou o prato e respirou fundo ainda sem acreditar que concordara com a idéia do irmão mais novo. _Se acalma Rin. É muito simples. Você apenas vai preparar o terreno e quando ele aceitar, o Shippou desce com o cachorro._ Ela pensou, tentando agir o mais natural possível.

"Bom otto-san... Não é nada assim muito importante..." – ela começou enxugando a peça de louça branca com uma toalha – "É que..."

"Problemas com a faculdade?" – ele indagou lavando o último copo da pilha que antes havia na pia.

"Iie" – ela respondeu guardando o prato já enxuto no armário.

"Com o trabalho?" – ele continuou, lhe estendendo o copo e fechando a torneira.

"Iie" – ela disse novamente. O Sr. Yoshida enxugou as mãos numa toalha em cima da mesa e fitou a filha com atenção.

"Então o que foi, meu bem?" – ele murmurou num leve tom de preocupação, seus olhos paternos fitando a outra com ternura.

"Hum..." – Rin murmurou guardando o copo de vidro e fechando o armário, tentando achar as palavras certas – "Lembra quando eu era pequena e queria um cãozinho?" – ela indagou sorrindo timidamente, fitando os olhos verdes do pai.

"Sim..." – o Sr. Yoshida murmurou estranhando a pergunta da filha. Rin umedeceu os lábios ainda sem saber como falar. Não devia ter aceitado fazer aquilo... E agora? Como falar para seu pai? Olhou por um instante para a sala e pode ver a figura sorridente do irmão na escada fazendo sinais positivos, incentivando-a a seguir.

"Bom... Sabe, acho que talvez seja legal se nós..." - o estridente som do telefone soou interrompendo a fala da garota. Shippou saiu correndo da escada para atender o aparelho, não querendo que o diálogo entre a irmã e o pai fosse desfeito. Vendo que o menino já havia resolvido o problema, Rin voltou a fitar o homem pronta para continuar o que estava prestes a dizer.

"Rin... É pra você..." – Shippou murmurou da sala, lamentando internamente pela conversa ter sido interrompida. Rin seguiu para a sala, pedindo pro pai esperar alguns minutos e pegou o telefone da mão do irmão.

"Moshi Moshi" – falou desejando ao máximo que aquele telefonema não demorasse e pudesse resolver logo o assunto do cão com seu pai.

"_Rin_" – ouviu a pessoa pronunciar o outro lado da linha. O coração da garota acelerou subitamente e ela sentiu um leve rubor nas bochechas quando reconheceu a voz firme vinda do aparelho.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" – indagou incrédula. Seu chefe ligando pra sua casa? Não podia ser. Não estava acreditando – "A-aconteceu alguma coisa?" – ela falou timidamente, ainda descrente do acontecimento; uma alegria incomum brotando dentro de si. _Ele _ligando pra _ela_. O que queria?

"_Sim, Rin_" – ele murmurou com sua costumeira voz fria – "_Onde você pôs a petição_¹_ que eu mandei você digitar ontem_?" – ele indagou sem devaneios.

"Eu coloquei na sua mesa junto com os outros papeis que digitei"- ela respondeu franzindo o cenho – "Algo de errado?" – ela perguntou hesitante, temerosa pela resposta.

"_Eu pus esses papeis em minha pasta, Rin. E esse não está em lugar nenhum_" – ele informou. Rin arregalou os olhos tentando buscar na memória se tinha mesmo posto o papel na mesa do chefe.

"Não pode ser, Sesshoumaru-sama. Eu coloquei em sua mesa com certeza" – ela murmurou angustiada, uma estranha sensação invadiu seu peito.

"_Rin, segunda-feira falamos sobre isso_" – ele murmurou num tom levemente irritado – "_Me diz onde é que está a cópia escrita que te dei pra digitar. Preciso urgente_" – Rin engoliu em seco. Não podia ser; aquilo não podia está acontecendo. Sesshoumaru estava bravo com ela. Sabia disso, sentia isso. Mas ela tinha posto o papel na mesa. Lembrava-se perfeitamente. O que diabos havia acontecido?

"Está na segunda gaveta de minha mesa" – ela informou ainda inconformada. Por sorte não jogava os rascunhos fora.

"_Certo..._" – ele murmurou bufando levemente.

"O senhor vai na I&N pegá-la?" – ela indagou vacilante, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

"_Há outro jeito?_" – ele falou num tom ainda mais frio que o de costume. Rin engoliu em seco perante o modo peculiar que ele usou para dizer aquilo; um arrepio incômodo subiu-lhe a espinha.

"Gomen" – ela falou baixinho olhando para aparelho telefônico, tristonha.

"_Já falei, Rin. Segunda falamos sobre isso_" – ele murmurou secamente – "_Oyasuminasai_" – e desligou o telefone.

Rin colocou o aparelho no gancho completamente desapontada. Ele estava bravo com ela. _Ele_ estava_ bravo_ com _ela_. Sentiu uma grande inquietude que parecia apertar-lhe o coração e uma tristeza enorme a invadir por completo.

"Aconteceu algo, Rin?" – o Sr. Yoshida indagou preocupado, colocando uma das mãos no ombro da filha. Rin abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios. Sua vontade era de _chorar_...

"NÃO! VOLTA AQUI!" – os dois ouviram a voz de Shippou do alto da escada. O senhor Yoshida arregalou os olhos quando viu o filho mais novo descer a escada correndo atrás de um filhote de cachorro. Shippou parou de perseguir o bicho olhando fixamente para a figura do pai que encarava o cão abismado. Segundos se passaram; nenhum dos três conseguia proferir absolutamente nada.

"Er... O que acha, otto-san? Podemos ficar com ele?" – o garoto indagou no último degrau com um sorriso cínico, quebrando o incômodo silêncio. O pai tirou os olhos do animal, que pulava animado em seus pés expondo a língua com alegria e balançando freneticamente o rabo pequeno, e olhou do garoto para a outra filha ainda incrédulo.

Rin bufou lastimosa, olhando para o teto. Por que estava tudo dando errado?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mas Sesshoumaru-sama, eu tenho certeza absoluta que eu coloquei..." – a garota murmurava a mesma frase pela terceira vez naquela mesma manhã. O advogado sentado em sua poltrona apenas a fitava no momento; seu olhar frio e intimidador parecia penetrar nos olhos achocolatados, fazendo com que a garota ficasse ainda mais nervosa.

"Rin, se você realmente pôs onde ele está?" – ele indagou impassível, completamente diferente da garota angustiada em pé a sua frente. A secretária deixou que um suspiro cansado escapasse de seus lábios, passou a mão trêmula na testa afastando a franja negra que fugia do coque alto, num puro ato de nervosismo.

"Eu não sei, senhor. Pode ter caído... não sei. Mas eu pus com certeza..." – ela falou, umedecendo os lábios, aflita. Sesshoumaru lutou contra um sorriso que tentava sair de sua boca, ao ver o agonia da garota.

"Está bem. Não quero mais falar sobre isso. O problema já foi resolvido no sábado, certo?" – ele perguntou endireitando-se na confortável poltrona inclinando levemente seu corpo para frente – "Só espero que isso não se repita, Rin" – completou mirando atento cada fibra de expressão da outra, que pareceu se contrair em hesitação.

"Certo. Não se repetirá" – ela ciciou, fitando timidamente as íris âmbar. Passou alguns segundos em que eles se limitaram apenas em se encarar; Rin desviou os olhos para o chão, ainda inconformada com os fatos. Procurava de todas as formas encontrar uma explicação pra o que acontecera. Recordava-se perfeitamente de ter posto o papel digitado em cima da mesa do chefe junto com os outros papeis. Logo depois saíra da sala e... _Kagura_ adentrou na mesma para falar com o advogado.

Rin rapidamente levantou a cabeça voltando a encarar os orbes dourados do chefe. Sesshoumaru estranhou a súbita mudança de humor da garota, que agora trazia uma expressão decidida no rosto de traços delicados; ato esse que ele não pode deixar de gostar, mesmo não sabendo o real motivo da inesperada alteração.

Ele a dispensou. Rin saiu murmurou um _com licença_, deixando Sesshoumaru a viajar em seus pensamentos.

Sentou na cadeira de sua sala irritada, bufando de raiva. Só poderia ter sido aquela piranha desqualificada da Kagura. Ela provocara aquilo. Provavelmente pegara o papel da mesa do chefe enquanto conversavam. _Maldita_. Já deveria ter pensado na hipótese de ter sido aquela cobra psicodélica. Agora lembrava-se muito bem do que a mulher de olhos cor de lava dissera para ela da última vez: _Você me paga_. A frase ecoou em seu cérebro.

Isso. Agora não tinha dúvida alguma. Fora ela. _Infeliz_. Ah! Mas Rin não ia deixar barato. Não ia mesmo. Aquela mulherzinha de uma figa ia ter o que merecia. Ela não perdia por esperar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O dia terminava. O sol não estava mais a reinar no céu dando lugar a sorridente lua crescente que gargalhava em silêncio pelo crepuscular da enorme estrela dourada.

As persianas cinzas que cobriam a janela de vidro fumê incapacitavam que a jovem sentada na cadeira atrás da mesa pudesse ver que já era noite. Ela lia concentrada as últimas páginas do conteúdo que cairia na prova que faria. Fora realmente uma ótima idéia levar o material da faculdade para o trabalho, assim nos momentos vagos poderia revisar o assunto.

Rin estudava com atenção as palavras escritas no mesmo livro grosso de letras miúdas que lera no sábado e no domingo que antecedera aquela segunda-feira. Tinha que tirar uma boa nota naquela avaliação. Desprendera-se totalmente do mundo, perdendo completamente a noção de tempo e espaço. No momento apenas dedicava-se a guardar em sua mente as partes que julgava mais difíceis daquele conteúdo.

Suspirou cansada passando a página do livro e lendo seguidas vezes uma das frases do primeiro parágrafo da folha pra que ela ficasse bem fixa em seu cérebro.

"Rin?" – ouviu a já conhecida voz pronunciar. Rin voltou-se para a figura altiva do chefe saindo do próprio escritório segurando a maleta preta, com uma sobrancelha arqueada ao encarar a jovem secretária.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" – respondeu sorrindo levemente, fitando com atenção as íris douradas.

"O que faz aqui?" – ele indagou fechando a porta de sua sala passando a chave no trinco – "Não tem faculdade hoje?" – completou guardando o chaveiro no bolso da calça social.

"Kami-sama!" – Rin murmurou levantou-se subidamente e olhando para o relógio de pulso – "Estou atrasada! - ela balbuciou baixo, arrumando rapidamente a mesa, esquecendo-se completamente que o advogado ainda estava na sala – "Não vi o tempo passar. Não vai dar nem pra passar em casa...Tenho que pegar o metrô de pressa e..."

"Quer carona, Rin?" – ele indagou vendo a agitação da garota. Rin parou de falar, encarando o rosto inexpressivo do homem.

"Ca-carona?" – ela hesitou, corando levemente, sem assimilar direito o que ele dissera.

"Hai. Vou sair mais cedo hoje..." – Ele explicou atravessando a sala, indo na direção da porta – "Quer vir comigo?" – ele indagou abrindo a mesma. Rin ficou parada por alguns instantes, ainda sem ação, observando os movimentos do advogado. Ele iria levá-la pra a faculdade? No carro dele? Ele e ela?

"N-não precisa, Sesshoumaru-sama. Não que-quero atrapalhar" – ela falou desviado o olhar e terminado de arrumar a mesa. Seu coração batia fortemente contra a caixa torácica, tentando sair de qualquer maneira e pular de sua boca de tamanha agonia. Não conseguia raciocinar direito só de pensar em estar tão próxima do belo advogado. Não sabia por que o seu subconsciente lhe falava para aceitar, mas ela realmente não queria ser um transtorno para o patrão. Ele já estava chateado com ela por causa do sumiço da petição; mesmo ela não sendo a verdadeira culpada, não queria dar-lhe mais trabalho.

"Não vai atrapalhar. Já disse que estou de saída" – ele disse ainda na porta a espera da secretária. Rin voltou a olhá-lo hesitante, sem saber se aceitava ou não. Segundo se passaram como uma eternidade em que os olhos dourados penetravam nos achocolatatos e vice e versa; as íris se atraiam como imãs impedindo a interropição do profundo contato visual.

"Eu... eu..." – ela balbuciou hipnotizada pelos orbes âmbar. Sesshoumaru notou a confusão da garota e resolveu concluir com um sorriso malicioso:

"É uma ordem, Rin..."

A garota ruborizou furiosamente. Abaixou a cabeça acanhada, finalmente interrompindo a troca de olhares. Fitou o chão ainda sentindo suas bochechas arderem em vergonha. Como Sesshoumaru conseguia ser tão galanteador sem se esforçar nem um pouco? Como ele conseguia dominá-la apenas com um sorriso torto e quatro palavras proferidas num tom frio? Não sabia. Não sabia como aquele homem conseguia mexer tanto com ela. Simplesmente não entendia o poder que ele possuía para conseguir deixá-la sem graça apenas com um olhar.

Um simples fitar daqueles intensos olhos cor de ouro a fazia perder completamente a razão. Seu chefe a fazia parecer uma garota tola apenas com uma palavra dita sem emoção. Aquele jeito dele, sempre impassível e inabalável, a doce fragrância do perfume masculino, os traços bem defeitos do rosto alvo. Tudo nele era perfeito. _Perfeito_.

Tanta perfeição num só homem. O mesmo homem que a fazia estremecer sem motivos. Motivos era tudo que ela queria naquele momento. Motivos e respostas. Por quê? Porque ele mexia tanto com ela? Por quê?

"Vamos, Rin?" – ele proferiu finalmente acabando com o constrangedor silêncio que reinava sobre eles. Rin o encarou ainda corada, vendo-o indicar a saída num leve aceno de cabeça com a habitual expressão inabalável.

Rin engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida, finalmente encontrando as respostas para suas inacabáveis perguntas: Ela estava _apaixonada_ por ele.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Petição¹:**_ É um pedido escrito dirigido ao Tribunal. A Petição Inicial é o pedido para que se comece um processo. Outras petições podem ser apresentadas durante o processo para requerer o que é de interesse ou de direito das partes._

**Vocabulário desse cap.:**

**Gomen: **Desculpe

**Hai:** Sim

**Iie:** Não

**Otto-san:** Pai

**Onee-chan:** Irmã mais velha

**Oyasuminasai:** Boa Noite (ao despedir)

**Kami-sama:** Deus

**Moshi Moshi:** Alô

**N/A: **Olá Pessoas! Peço mil desculpas pela demora em postar esse capítulo. Sinceramente estava tudo conspirando contra mim e essa fic. Eu já havia reescrito esse capitulo umas três vezes por pura vontade minha, pois toda vez eu achava que não estava bom. Depois fiquei um tempo sem computador e quando ele voltou fiquei completamente desinteressada em terminar. E quando eu finalmente termino a Loli (minha beta) viaja e eu não consegui betar o capitulo. Por isso peço que ignorem os terríveis erros ortográficos e de concordância que deve haver nesse capitulo e, por favor, me desculpem. '-.-

Hum... Fiz novamente um capitulo grande para compensar o tempo sem atualizar. Dessa vez eu até gostei do capitulo, acho que ficou legal. Espero que gostem também. ;D

Dessa vez resolvi fazer uma coisa que quase nunca faço. :D. Responder os adorados e lindos reviews!!!

_**Thata chan: **Que bom que achou o capitulo anterior fofo! Hum... Eu até pensei em colocar pro Sesshie falar **Parabéns** pra Rin, mas achei que ficaria bem do jeito dele se ele deixasse por isso mesmo, sabe? Hehehe. Aiii!! Também odeio a Kagura cobra! Morte a ela. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Bju ;_

_**LiL Lion: **Bom trabalho? Que isso?! cath envergonhada. Que bom que achou o outro cap legal! Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Espero que goste desse também ;D. Beijão!_

_**Rin Nana – Chan:** Nha! Muito obrigada. Mil desculpas pela demora, ta? Não queria ter demorado tanto assim... Tomara que goste desse cap! Adorei escrevê-lo! Hehehe! Kisus! _

_**Hiwatari Satiko: **Sim Sim! Ela estava com ciúmes. Mas também quem não morreria de ciúmes do Sess lindo e gostoso? Hehehe! Que ótimo que adorou! Espero que aprecie esse também! Até Mais! ;P_

_**Myttaro: **Melhores fics? Essa? Que nada! cath acanhada. Que bom que está amando! Eu também amo muito escrevê-la. Desculpe pela demora. Mas aí está o cap! Hehehe! Bju :P_

_**Hinata-chan: **Pois é. Entre Naraku e Kagura nem sei quem é pior... A Rin já descobriu que esta apaixonada por ele, ne? Mas na minha opinião ela é muito boba, pois eu se visse o Sess já gritaria pro mundo inteiro ouvir: É ELE O HOMEM DA MINHA VIDA!!!. Hahaha! Bom... Espero que tenha apreciado o cap... Até o próximo! Beijão ;D._

_**Manu Higurashi: **Bom... Não posso revelar se Kagura vai ter algo com sess cath má, mas eu realmente espero que não. O Sess é meu e eu só empresto um pouquinho pra Rin. Hehehe. Brincadeira. Hum. Eu até pensei em por ele na festa da Rin, sabia? Mas depois pensei bem e vi que não era coisa do tipo 'Sess frio e inabalável hehehe. Desculpe pela demora, ta? Bju!_

_**Anginha: **É mesmo... Provas é realmente um saco! Mas graças a Deus as férias vieram! Eu nunca gostei da Kagura, sabe? Ela sempre fica se jogando pro Sess no anime... Isso me irrita. O Sess é meu e da Rin! ;B. hehehe. Que bom que ajudei a melhorar seu dia. Quando estou meio chateada começo a escrever... isso sempre me ajuda a melhorar! Espero que goste desse cap! Até mais! xD_

_**Hime Rin:** Hime Rin-chan! Sou fã sua, sabia? Abraça com força. Que bom que está gostando da fic! Saiba que este cap só saiu por que 'Simplesmente amor' me inspirou! Hehehe. Tomara que goste desse cap também! Beijão! _

_**Juanna: **Nha. Me perdoa pela demora, ta? Adorei saber que a fic está ficando interessante! Eu realmente ainda não sei como a Rin vai se livrar da Kagura... Talvez com uma inseticida sai pragaaa hahaha. Zuera. Hum... O Sess é realmente um mistério, talvez ele esteja gostando da Rin, talvez não... Só veremos em breve, ne? Hehehe. Bju! xD_

_**Raissinha:** Sim Sim! piranha da kagura de novo hehehe. Espero que goste desse cap! Bju ;_

_**Nanda Yukimura:** Nha! Desculpe te deixar triste. Na verdade eu achei melhor se o Sess não dissesse, sabe? Sendo ele como é. Mas eu espero que a atitude dele nesse cap compense... hehehe. Bju!_

_**Natsumi Omura: **Realmente... Quem não sonha o Sesshoumaru? Suspiro apaixonado. Já fizeram isso comigo no meu aniversário de 13 anos... Mas eu já desconfiava... hehehe. Isso! Boa idéia! Vamos matar a Kagura! Temporada de caça as cobras piranhas hehehe. Espero que goste desse cap! Beijão!_

_**Nay Black: **Oi! Quem bom que resolveu ler a fic! Melhor ainda que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada! Mas eu acho que tudo é culpa do sumário. Tenho que mudar ele urgente, ele não está nada convidativo, ne? Hehehe. Ainda não sei quando vou juntar os dois... Também estou anciocisissíma para esse dia! cath sonhando. Bom, sobre a sua pergunta... Eu acho que 'Domo' é 'olá' e 'Demo' é 'mas'. Mas talvez esteja errada... Vou pesquisar e te falo! Hehehe. Beijão! ;P_

_**Serpentinia: **Eu não realmente não conseguiria ser secretário do Sess. Não agüentaria de hipótese nenhuma ficar vendo aquele lindo, meu deus! E eu ia morrer! Hehehe. Sess é tudo, ne? Coisas fogosas... quem não queria com um patrão como ele? xD. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijo!!!_

_**Mylle: **Mylle! Obrigada pelos elogios! ;P. Bom... sobre a poesia... É claro que pode por! Hehehe, mas não se esqueça de dar os créditos, ta? Hehehe. Beijo enorme! ;_

Dedico esse cap a **Palas Lis**. Por ter me ajuda com seus conhecimento em _Direito_! Muito obrigada, Lis-senpai!

É só gente! Até o próximo cap! E mandem reviews!

Beijos!

Cath Black :D


	8. Doce sabor da vingança

**Secretária**

**Resumo: **Rin consegue um emprego para poder ajudar no pagamento da sua faculdade. Mas não esperava ela que permanecer nesse emprego seria tão difícil, ainda mais com um chefe tão misterioso.

**Atenção: **Essa fic foi baseada no filme "Secretária", mas não é parecida com a história, apenas o título e o fato de Rin ser uma secretária...

**No cap. anterior...**

"_Vamos, Rin?" – ele proferiu finalmente acabando com o constrangedor silêncio que reinava sobre eles. Rin o encarou ainda corada, vendo-o indicar a saída num leve aceno de cabeça com a habitual expressão inabalável._

_Rin engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida, finalmente encontrando as respostas para suas inacabáveis perguntas: Ela estava apaixonada por ele._

**Capitulo Oito – "**Doce sabor da vingança"

A garota olhava fixamente para os livros sobre o seu colo. Não pronunciava sequer uma palavra, não produzia sequer um ruído. Estava estupidamente atordoada e completamente envergonhada. Não conseguia fazer sequer um movimento; apenas se limitava a ficar com a cabeça baixa, tentando a todo custo controlar as inquietantes batidas de seu coração.

O ambiente do confortável carro importado parecia abafado graças à presença altiva do advogado ao seu lado no banco do motorista; mesmo com o ar condicionado ligado, um estranho calor subia-lhe ao peito, impedindo-a de respirar direito. Sentia um inconfortável nó na garganta se entrelaçar ainda mais em difíceis laçadas, e arrepios crescentes subir-lhe a espinha de instante a instante.

Arriscou uma olhadela discreta para o lado e pode vê-lo a mirar a pista a sua frente com total atenção. Voltou a olhar para os livros engolindo em seco.

Como não havia percebido algo tão obvio? Algo que estava realmente em sua cara? Como? Estava_ realmente _apaixonada por ele. Sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida. O que explicaria tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento? O que explicaria aquele embaraço, aquela inquietude...?

Suspirou pesadamente fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Como era idiota. Se apaixonar pelo próprio chefe. Não poderia trabalhar assim... Não mesmo. Nunca fora uma garota de se apaixonar... Nunca sequer tivera um namorado. Era tão insegura... O que faria? Novamente suspirou, reabrindo seus olhos.

Sesshoumaru ouviu outro suspiro vindo da garota no banco do carona. Observou-a por um instante a encarar os livros. Desconfortável. Era isso que ela estava, concluiu voltando a olhar para a rua.

"Faculdade de Tóquio, não é?" – ele indagou quebrando o silêncio que se alojara desde que saíram da I&N. Rin levantou a cabeça e o encarou timidamente.

"Hai..." – ela respondeu num fio de voz. Remexeu-se no assento nervosamente – "Eu realmente não quero atrapalhar o senhor. Pode me deixar na próxima estação de metrô que eu..."

"Não está atrapalhando" – ele a interrompeu, voltando a olhar para ela. Rin corou levemente, abaixando a cabeça mais uma vez. Sesshoumaru voltou a encarar a pista.

Silêncio.

"Eu também fiz faculdade lá" – ele falou instantes depois ao ver que a garota continuava acanhada. Rin levantou a cabeça rapidamente mirando-o com os olhos arregalados.

"Jura?" – ela indagou surpresa. Surpresa por ele ter puxado conversa, e ainda mais surpresa por estar falando _dele_. Ele nunca falava sobre _ele. _Nunca.

Sesshoumaru assentiu num aceno de cabeça, sem tirar os olhos da rua.

"Foi onde eu fiz Direito" – ele confirmou. Rin sorriu levemente ainda estranhando o comportamento de seu patrão – "Quem ainda ensina lá?" – ele indagou, lançando-lhe um rápido olhar – "Tontosai? Tasuki? Myouga?..." – ele começou a falar de alguns professores que lembrava.

"Myouga-sensei!" – Rin exclamou sorridente. Sesshoumaru reprimiu um sorriso ao vê-la animar-se subitamente.

"Quer dizer que o velho Myouga ainda está lá...?" – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas sem tirar a expressão impassível do rosto firme.

"Hai! Mas os outros eu não conheço..." – Ela deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo; seus olhos vidrados na figura do advogado. Estava realmente encantada em saber um pouco da vida de seu chefe – "Tenho até uma prova do Myouga-sensei hoje..." – ela comentou, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior ao lembrar da avaliação.

"Pelo que me lembro, as provas dele não são nada fáceis" – ele falou, franzindo o cenho levemente.

"Nada mesmo" – ela concordou crispando os lábios – "Na outra prova eu fui a última a sair da sala" – ela falou sorrindo timidamente. Sesshoumaru a encarou por uns instantes. Dourados nos achocolatatos. Rin engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar e voltando-se para frente. Silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Eu também era um dos últimos" – ele disse, também olhando para frente. Rin sorriu sem o encarar, ao ouvir a informação. _Temos algo em comum_ – "Como você está se saindo, Rin?" – ele perguntou. Rin olhou-o novamente. Ele estava realmente estranho. Nunca fizera tantas perguntas para ela a respeito de sua vida pessoal, e muito menos falava sobre a dele. Será que... Será que ele já havia percebido dos seus sentimentos por ele? Aquela hipótese a fez estremecer dos pés a cabeça. Não, não. Não podia ser. Ele _nunca_ poderia saber – "Rin?" – Ela balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. _Ele só deve está tentando me deixar à vontade_, ela pensou.

"Estou indo bem. Gosto muito das aulas e do curso" – ela respondeu sorrindo levemente.

"Que bom" – ele respondeu sem olhá-la no seu habitual tom frio – "Que disciplina você gosta mais?" – ele indagou.

"Direito Penal" – ela respondeu empolgada com um largo sorriso no rosto infantil – "E... Qual era a do se-senhor?" – ela indagou hesitante, sem conter a curiosidade. Sesshoumaru pareceu pensar por um instante.

"Direito Civil" – ele respondeu seriamente – "Mas também gosto de Direito Penal" – ele completou. Rin riu baixinho – "Que foi?" – ele indagou mirando-a rapidamente.

"Na-nada" – ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça em negação. Ele lhe lançou outro olhar rápido, como se pedisse que ela falasse – "É que eu também gosto muito de Direito Civil" – respondeu timidamente. Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio – "Qual a que o senhor menos gostava?"

"Direito Comercial" – ele falou – "E a sua?"

"Economia" – ela respondeu num suspiro.

"Por quê?" – ele perguntou.

"Acho um pouco chato" – ela disse dando de ombros.

"Também achava, mas é importante" – ele falou seriamente.

"É..." – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

"Sabe Rin, Eu tenho vários livros e materiais em casa..." – ele começou, apertando o freio quando o semáforo piscou o sinal vermelho. Rin olhou-o interrogativa. O carro parou – "Se precisar de algo não hesite em me pedir" - ele completou encarando-a. Novamente se miravam. Dessa vez Rin não conseguiu desviar das tentadoras íris âmbar do advogado, que a hipnotizava assustadoramente. Suas bochechas arderam em resposta e as batidas de seu coração se intensificaram. Segundos, minutos, anos poderiam se passar, mas o tempo pareceu parar naquela simples troca de olhares.

"A-arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama" – ela respondeu, tentando esboçar um sorriso.

Sesshoumaru permitiu que um pequeno sorriso torto saísse de seus lábios finos; voltou-se novamente para frente, dando a partida.

Novamente a viagem seguiu silenciosa. Rin continuava a se perguntar como não percebera seus sentimentos. Agora tinha certeza de que desde o inicio já gostava dele. Kagome e Sango tinham toda a razão. No fundo ela sabia. Sabia, mas não quis admitir. Gostava dele. Amava ele. O que fazer agora?

Minutos depois, Sesshoumaru parou o carro em frente a grande Faculdade de Tóquio. Observou a garota colocar os livros nos braços e ajeitar a bolsa em seu ombro. Ela o olhou em seguida com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios rosados e um leve rubor nas bochechas.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru. Sumimasen pelo incomodo" – ela falou tentando não gaguejar sobre o olhar atento do homem de madeixas prateadas.

O advogado nada respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça em resposta. Rin alargou o sorriso meio hesitante e abriu a porta do carro, saindo logo em seguida.

"Ja mata" – falou.

"Boa sorte, Rin" – ele falou sério.

"A-arigatou" – ela respondeu antes de fechar a porta e sair andando para dentro dos portões com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto Sesshoumaru observava seriamente a silhueta da garota se afastar lentamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Outono, doce outono_

_Que leva inconsciente_

_As flores sem vida_

_Dos caules impotentes_

_Outono, doce outono_

_Leve brisa passageira_

_Que leva as folhas velhas_

_Numa nuvem estrangeira_

_Outono, doce outono_

_Que como meu amor_

_Chora iludido_

_Por raios sem calor_

_Que sofre solitário_

_Que chora baixinho_

_A espera da primavera_

_Que chega devagarzinho_

_Mas que por mais que queira_

_Não poderá nunca ter_

_Uma bela flor viva_

_Num alegre florescer_

_Pois como meu amor_

_Você de ano em ano_

_Nunca vai mudar_

_Meu lindo doce outono_

A garota descansou o lápis no caderno, suspirando pesadamente. Sentiu o oxigênio entrar prazerosamente em seus pulmões num alívio incomum de ter finalmente conseguido expressar seus sentimentos para alguém.

Não que a simples folha de papel do caderno fosse alguém. Na verdade ela havia conseguido dizer seus pensamentos pra si mesma naquele pequeno poema que escrevera. Conseguira finalmente organizar o caos do seu cérebro em palavras escritas com sinceridade para ela própria ler.

Não conseguira contar para Sango o que havia descoberto. Simplesmente não conseguira. Ainda estava muito confusa e precisa compreender o que realmente estava acontecendo com ela. Mas agora que se expressara, já estava entendo tudo.

Ela era como o outono. Que por mais que quisesse, por mais que almejasse ter algum único vestígio da amada primavera, nunca poderia ter. Sempre seria o mesmo, tempos após tempos. Nunca poderia conseguir uma única flor viva, pois era impossível ter a sua linda primavera perto de si.

Era assim que se sentia. Não poderia tê-lo. Nunca. Ele era muito pra ela. Era um grande advogado, um homem mais velho, mais experiente, mais maduro. Ele nunca iria olhar para uma reles secretária. Ela provavelmente era como qualquer outro empregado da I&N. Como qualquer outra.

Suspirou novamente, tristonha. Por que logo por ele? Tinham tantos outros para ela poder se apaixonar. Por que logo pelo seu chefe? A verdade, é que ninguém manda no seu coração. Ninguém sabe por quem irá se apaixonar.

Uma lágrima solitária escorregou por sua face pálida e caiu em cima da folha.

Ouviu latidos de repente e um pequeno cachorro amarelo entrou em seu quarto, exibindo contente a língua vermelha e agitando freneticamente o longo rabo peludo.

"Domo" – ela falou enxugando com uma das mãos a trilha da lágrima. O cachorro respondeu com outro latido – "Shhhh! Não late. Estão todos dormindo..." – ela falou pegando o pequeno animal nas mãos. Recostou-se na cadeira que estava sentada em frente à pequena escrivaninha de seu quarto, colocando o cão em seu colo – "Sabe, você teve muita sorte..." – ela falou sorrindo tristemente.

O cão lambeu seu braço em resposta. Ela alargou um pouco o sorriso.

"Eu descobri uma coisa hoje..." – ela continuou – "E... não sei se foi bom eu ter descoberto isso, sabe? Talvez tenha sido melhor se eu... não tivesse percebido..."

O animal levantou as orelhas, sem compreender. Rin alisou sua cabeça devagar, tentando conter outra lágrima. O cão a mirava atento, observando deprimido semblante na face delicada. Mexeu seu focinho como se tentasse detectar algo de errado na garota ou simplesmente o motivo para a tristeza da mesma.

"Rin?" – uma voz soou da porta. Rin virou a cabeça vendo a figura de seu irmão descabelado com o pijama amarrotado a mirá-la.

"Shippou? Você ainda ta acordado?" – ela perguntou pondo o animal no chão, que estava inquieto para _cumprimentar_ o menino.

"Eu..." – o menino começou olhando para o chão. O alegre canino o alcançou, saltando insistente numa suplica de colo. Shippou o pegou e caminhou até Rin com uma expressão séria, que a mais velha quase nunca via em seu rosto – "Eu não estou conseguindo dormir Rin..." – ele confessou sinceramente meio sem jeito, ainda mirando o chão. – "E não precisa zombar, por que...".

"Não vou zombar..." – Rin o interrompeu voltando seu olhar para o caderno e para as palavras escritas nele. O cão latiu, balançando a cauda. Rin o olhou – "Já escolheu o nome dele?" – ela indagou fechando o caderno devagar e ajeitando a escrivaninha.

"Ainda não" – o garoto respondeu mirando o animal agitado em seus braços.

"Hum..." – ela murmurou terminando de organizar as coisas. Encarou o irmão com atenção – "Por que não consegue dormir?" – perguntou.

"Eu... eu... sonhei com a okaa-san" – ele desabafou, suspirando pesadamente. Rin deixou que um pequeno sorriso escapasse de seus lábios ao ouvir as palavras do caçula.

"E não consegue dormir? Sempre que eu sonho com ela, durmo como um anjo" – ela falou, alargando o sorriso. O cachorro latiu mais uma vez ao constatar a mudança de humor da outra.

"É que... não foi um sonho muito bom" – Shippou argumentou crispando os lábios.

"Um pesadelo..." – ela concluiu. O mais novo concordou com a cabeça.

Shippou encarou a garota por alguns instantes com um olhar indecifrável. Rin olhou-o interrogativa, mas logo compreendeu a charada por detrás das íris verdes.

"Está bem... pode dormir comigo hoje" – ela falou rodando os olhos divertida. Shippou sorriu de lado, colocando o cachorro no chão e ingressando para o seu quarto.

O animal pôs-se a mirar a garota com os alegres olhos amarelos. Rin sorriu novamente fazendo um cafuné na pequena cabeça do cão.

O mais novo voltou ao quarto com um travesseiro e coberta em mãos, e logo se jogou na cama da mais velha. Rin suspirou pesadamente, balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto se levantava da cadeira para apagar a luz.

"Rin... ele pode ficar aqui também, ne?" – o menino indagou antes dela apertar o botão.

"Hai..." – Rin respondeu desligando a luz. Ela ingressou para a cama, deitando-se ao lado do mais novo – "Como foi seu sonho, Shippou?" – ela indagou enquanto se cobria.

"Não lembro direito" – ele respondeu baixinho – "Só lembro que _ela_ chorava muito" – completou num suspiro.

Silêncio. Os dois ficaram a mirar o teto branco do quarto da menina.

"Onee-chan" – ele chamou.

"Hai" – ela respondeu.

"Você sente a falta dela?" – ele indagou. Os dois sem tirar os olhos do teto.

"Muita" – ela falou num suspiro.

"Onde será que ela está agora?" – Shippou perguntou novamente.

"Com certeza olhando para nós. Ela sempre está conosco, ototo-kun..." – ela murmurou, sorrindo levemente.

"É... mas eu sinto muita saudade..." – ele comentou.

O cachorro que até então fora esquecido latiu mais uma vez, se pendurou na cama com as patinhas dianteiras. O mais novo o observou por alguns segundos.

"_Genki_" – Shippou murmurou de repente.

"Nani?" – Rin indagou olhando para o irmão, vendo-o a encarar a figura alegre do pequeno cão.

"O nome dele vai ser _Genki_" – ele explicou, agora encarando a mais velha.

"Boa escolha" – ela comentou sorrindo. Enquanto o cachorro mais uma vez latiu em aprovação.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Rin-chan?" – uma voz pareceu ecoar no cérebro da garota, que olhava perdida para um ponto qualquer – "Rin, você está me ouvindo?"

"Rin?" – outra voz soou, e uma mão frenética apareceu em seu campo de visão a balançar a centímetros de seus olhos – "Acorda..."

"Nani?" – a garota murmurou balançando levemente a cabeça e logo focando os olhos no rosto interrogativo das duas garotas a sua frente.

"O que está acontecendo, Rin?" – Kagome indagou num leve tom de preocupação – "Desde o restaurante você está assim..."

"Tem algo te incomodando?" – Yuka também perguntou, arqueando levemente uma sobrancelha – "Pode falar com a gente...".

"Não é nada, meninas" – Rin disse tentando esboçar um sorriso. A expressão das outras duas não deixava dúvida de que elas não se contentaram com a resposta.

Rin desviou o olhar para a porta de entrada da I&N, que dava acesso à recepção, no momento vazia por estar no horário de almoço. Mas as três garotas estavam lá a conversar atrás do balcão, depois de terem feito suas refeições. Na verdade apenas duas pareciam está lá... A outra parecia estar longe.

"Anda, Rin..." – Kagome começou – "Seja lá o que for, esquece. Se anima vai..." – ela terminou com um beicinho, que fez a mais nova rir.

"Não é nada... Não precisam se preocupar..." – Rin falou – "Só estou pensando numas coisas...".

"E podemos saber que coisas são essas, _Yoshida-san_?" – Yuka indagou brincalhona com um sorriso travesso nos lábios – "Ontem eu vi você saindo de carro com o Inokuma-sama..." – Rin corou furiosamente quando a outra terminou de falar.

"Nani?" – Kagome exclamou; seus olhos arregalados de surpresa – "Você está tendo um caso com o Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin?" – ela indagou arqueando as sobrancelhas marotamente.

"Iie" – Rin falou, movimentando a cabeça negativamente – "Ele só me deu uma carona pra faculdade... Ontem eu perdi o horário e ele se ofereceu pra me levar..." – ela explicou rapidamente, seu rosto ainda vermelho de acanhamento.

As outras duas se entreolharam maliciosas. Rin engoliu em seco, implorando que sua explicação tivesse sido suficientemente convincente.

"Deixe-me ver" – Yuka falou, fazendo uma cara pensativa - "Desde que eu trabalho aqui, até onde eu sei, o Sesshoumaru-sama não costuma dar carona para _ninguém_" – ela alfinetou, olhando fixamente para a Rin.

"Será que ele está afim da Rin?" – Kagome indagou com um sorriso.

"Iie" – Rin respondeu – "Parem com isso! Ele apenas me levou pra faculdade... E... E ele _nunca_ que estaria afim de mim... Ele foi almoçar com a Yamada-san, não foi? E além do mais... Ele é meu chefe" – Rin terminou de falar com uma expressão um pouco triste.

"Não, Rin-chan. Não foi. A oferecida da Kagura que foi almoçar com ele. Nós vimos quando ele estava saindo e ela foi atrás" – Kagome falou com uma cara de nojo. Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e virou-se para as duas ficando de costas para a recepção – "E quer saber? Eu acho ela uma cobra arrogante tirada a gostosona e..."

"Kagome..." – Yuka a chamou olhando fixamente para a entrada. Rin também fixou o olhar para a mesma direção em que Yuka estava arregalando os olhos chocolates.

"... nojenta! O que ela merece é que alguém diga a ela umas coisinhas que já está entalada na minha garganta a um tempão e se ela chegar mais uma vez pra mim me pondo ordens com aquele ar de importante e superior, eu...".

"Você vai fazer o quê?" – uma voz soou às costas dela. Kagome soltou uma exclamação assustada, virando-se rapidamente para encarar os olhos dourados que a miravam divertidos.

"InuYasha-sama?" – ela murmurou envergonhada.

"Nossa! Queria saber quem é essa _traíra _de que você está falando" – ele comentou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Er..." – ela falou sem graça. Yuka e Rin tentavam a todo custo abafar o riso – "O que de-deseja, senhor?" – ela indagou hesitante.

"Quem é o senhor?" – ele falou olhando para os lados – "Até onde me parece ser, temos quase a mesma idade, não?" – ele falou. Yuka pigarreou numa provocação a outra.

"A-acho que sim" – ela concordou esboçando um sorriso – "Então... em que posso lhe ser útil?".

"Apenas me dizendo se o Sesshoumaru está aí..." – ele falou sorrindo.

"Gomen. Ele ainda não voltou do almoço..." – ela respondeu.

"Feh! Quando eu preciso dele ele nunca está..." – InuYasha exclamou batendo levemente no balcão – "Está bem. Arigatou, Higurashi" – terminou saindo apressado do prédio.

Yuka finalmente pôde soltar a gargalhada que tanto tentava abafar.

"Vocês bem que poderiam ter me avisado, ne?" – Kagome falou emburrada encarando as outras duas.

"Nós tentamos, Kagome. Mas você continuou falando" – Rin disse com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios – "A propósito, quem é ele?" – ela indagou apontando para a porta.

"Inokuma InuYasha. Irmão mais novo do Sesshoumaru-sama" – Yuka respondeu respirando ofegante pelas risadas – "A Kagome tem uma queda por ele".

Kagome corou levemente.

"Hum..." – Rin murmurou – "Por que ele não trabalha aqui? Ele não herdou a empresa?" – perguntou curiosa.

"Herdou, sim. Mas ouvi dizer que ele não gosta de advocacia" – Yuka deu de ombros - "A Kagome deve te explicar melhor..." – ela provocou. Kagome suspirou parecendo estar alheia a conversa.

"Ele deve estar me achando ridícula agora..." – ela murmurou mais para si do que para as outras.

"Ou então maluca" – Yuka concluiu, recebendo um olhar assassino de Kagome em resposta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As duas garotas esperavam ansiosas num dos corredores do enorme prédio. Uma estava a roer as unhas num puro ato de nervoso enquanto a mais nova estralava os dedos instintivamente.

O corredor estava deserto. Sem sequer um empregado. Sempre era assim nos horários de almoço. A empresa ficava vazia. Mas naquele dia elas preferiram sacrificar suas refeições para colocar o plano que arquitetaram durantes dias em ação.

Plano besta, mas que precisava de detalhes para ser realizado com perfeição. E era isso que faltava naquele exato momento. O detalhe mais importante.

Rin consultou o relógio de pulso aflita, olhando pela milésima vez para o inicio daquele corredor repleto de salas, que quase nunca freqüentava. O "corredor" da contabilidade.

"Onde será que ele está?" – Kagome indagou tão cheia de ansiedade quanto a secretária ao seu lado – "Daqui a pouco o horário de almoço acaba..."

"Calma" – Rin respondeu – "Tenho certeza que ele já está chegando..." – completou.

Poucos minutos se passaram e logo a figura atrapalhada de Miroku apareceu correndo pelo enorme corredor.

"Pensei que não fosse chegar nunca!" – a recepcionista exclamou com os olhos arregalados perante o atraso do amigo.

"Gomen. Tive que terminar umas coisas que o Naraku sabe pediu e..."

"Certo, Certo" – Kagome respondeu, dispensando as inoportunas explicação do rapaz – "Você conseguiu?" – perguntou num sussurro, como se duvidasse que estivessem sozinhos.

"Hai" – ele respondeu com um sorriso amarelo mostrando o que tinha no bolso esquerdo de sua calça social. Kagome soltou uma risada abafada.

"Eu não sei..." – Rin começou olhando para o tal _objeto_ – "Talvez não seja boa idéia..." – ela murmurou com uma expressão hesitante.

"Rin!" – Kagome a repreendeu – "Desistir agora não vai adiantar nada!" – ela falou – "Anda! Vai ser o máximo!" – completou com um beicinho.

"Eu sei. Eu quero fazer isso... Mas... E se formos despedidos?!" – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

"Não seremos! Quem vai garantir que fomos nós?" – Miroku alfinetou com um sorriso traquinas se dirigindo a uma das portas do corredor e desejando internamente que ela estivesse aberta. E estava – "Vamos" – chamou-as.

Os três entraram numa sala muito bem arrumada e perfumada de ambiente muito agradável. As persianas das duas janelas estavam fechadas deixando o cômodo pouco iluminado.

"Ali! Aquela a é pasta, não é?" – Kagome indagou apontando para uma pasta em cima da mesa ao lado de uma elegante bolsa vermelha.

"Hai" – Rin respondeu respirando fundo num misto de alegria e hesitação.

Miroku se apressou em direção à mesa e pegou a pasta. Abriu-a. Tirou o que tinha no bolso e pôs na pasta do jeito que julgara ser o mais apropriado.

"Doce sabor da vingança" – Kagome comentou com um sorriso malicioso enquanto Miroku terminava de fechar a pasta e colocá-la exatamente do jeito que a encontrou.

Rin engoliu em seco, temerosa pela conseqüência que aquilo poderia causar aos três. Ela queria se vingar e realmente gostava da idéia. Aquela idiota metida merecia, mas tinha medo que acontece algo que pudesse comprometer seu emprego.

"Se tudo der certo, essa cena ficará aguardada em toda a história da I&N" – Kagome exclamou dando pulinhos de alegria e seguindo para a fora da sala junto com os outros dois.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

E mais uma vez estavam todos reunidos como acontecia todos os meses. Os melhores advogados da empresa e os chefes de todos os setores se encontravam sentados à enorme mesa da sala de reuniões. Falavam e expunham suas opiniões, debatiam assuntos, discutiam temas... _Como sempre._

Sesshoumaru rodou os orbes dourados e abafou um bocejo com uma das mãos. Estava cansado. Não cansado no sentido de fadiga corporal, mas cansado de ouvir as mesmas ladainhas todas as vezes que se reuniam e nunca melhorarem em nada.

A empresa não crescia e ele não possuía mais idéias do que fazer. Estava realmente preocupado com essa situação, pois sabia que eram estes os primeiros passos para a falência.

Balançou a cabeça levemente, afastando aquilo de sua mente. Nem poderia imaginar aquela hipótese. Não poderia decepcionar seu pai. Seria um verdadeiro escândalo se a maior e melhor empresa de escritórios de advocacia do Japão falisse sem ele nem ao menos saber as verdadeiras causas daquilo.

Estava a chefiar do mesmo modo que seu pai o fazia, não? Então porque estava dando errado? O que diabos estava acontecendo para que os tão desejados _números_ do crescimento não aumentarem? A I&N advogava inúmeras empresas de nomes de peso no mercado. A I&N advogava inúmeras pessoas importantíssimas do mundo. Então porque_ porcaria_ o gráfico de desenvolvimento não saia da mesma linha de instabilidade?

Não agüentava mais aquilo. Não mesmo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, qualquer que fosse para aquele quadro mudar. E claro, para melhor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Estão ouvindo alguma coisa?" – Kagome indagou com o ouvido colado na enorme porta da sala.

"Nem um pio" – Miroku respondeu, se esforçando ao máximo para captar qualquer ruído proferido de dentro do cômodo. Nada.

"Será que não certo?" – a recepcionista murmurou franzindo o cenho decepcionada.

"Não sei... mas acho realmente difícil que não dê..." – novamente o rapaz respondeu num suspiro de expectativa.

Rin nada falava. Também se encontrava com o ouvido colado na porta e tentava a todo o custo ouvir qualquer barulho. Estava apreensiva com todo aquilo. Uma parte de si estava ansiosa para festejar a vitória, mas outra estava com bastante... medo. Embora estivesse realmente com _sede de vingança, _estava com medo de que acontece algo de errado com aquele plano maluco que Miroku inventara. E se alguém descobrisse? _Calma, Rin. Quando vocês começaram a ouvir um tumulto vocês vão voltar correndo para seus trabalhos. _Seu subconsciente tentava lhe tranqüilizar.

Mas agora nada podia fazer, a não ser... _Esperar_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todos os presentes estavam agora com o olhar fixo na elegante figura feminina que estava a falar. Kagura relatava calmamente as pesquisas e o trabalho que estava a fazer com relação aos lucros da empresa.

Ela atraía alguns olhares masculinos do salão, não só por ser quem estava a falar, mas também por sua beleza insinuante e provocativa, além de haver certa expectativa de todos perante sua argumentação. Estavam muito ansiosos para ver os resultados.

"... enfim. Fiz um relatório sobre os ganhos da empresa desde a última reunião." – ela disse, olhando para os presentes.

"Ele está aí?" – Sesshoumaru indagou.

"Hai" – ela respondeu sorrindo levemente – "Coloquei em transparência para que todos possam analisá-lo" – completou triunfante. Uma onda de comentários se seguiu sobre a prestatividade da mulher. Ela começou a andar em direção ao retro-projetor, ligando-o. Depois voltou à mesa pegando sua pasta para apanhar a transparência e... – "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!".

Todos os olhos miraram-na assustados. Kagura instintivamente jogou a pasta para o alto, soltando outro grito agudo que ecoara por toda a sala. A pasta acabou por bater exatamente na cabeça de Naraku, que soltou uma exclamação de dor.

A mulher deu passos para trás mirando a pasta no chão. Tentava falar mais não conseguia. Estava em pânico. Todos na sala começaram a ficar aflitos com a estranha reação da mulher, que agora carregava uma expressão desesperada no rosto maquiado.

"O que foi?" – alguém indagou exasperado. Naraku massageava a têmpora dolorida enquanto pegava cuidadosamente a pasta jogada do piso. Silêncio. Todos apreensivos.

"Tem uma... uma... uma..." – Kagura falava desesperada se afastando cada vez mais, seus olhos escarlates arregalados de agonia.

Todos soltaram uma exclamação, quando Naraku retirou da pasta uma...

"Cobra de borracha" – Naraku falou com a pior expressão que se podia imaginar.

Silêncio. Kagura começou a corar de vergonha. Ninguém se limitara a comentar nada. Todos se entreolhavam apreensivos pela situação. Todos, menos um homem de cabeleira prateada na ponta da grande mesa que esboçava um discreto sorriso malicioso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Vocabulário do cap.:**

**Nani?** - O que?

**Genki** – Feliz

**Hai** – Sim

**Iie** – Não

**Ja mata** – Tchau

**Arigatou** – Obrigado

**Gomen** – Desculpe

**N/A: **Er... Hum... Oi? (Cath sacudindo a poeira). Quando tempo, não? '. Hehehe.

Ok... Sem ladainhas... Peço que me perdoem pelo desaparecimento nos últimos três meses oo'. Sendo bem sincera com vocês, eu realmente não queria abandonar a fic por tanto tempo, mas minha criatividade e vontade de escrever sumiram misteriosamente durante esse tempo. Eu estava sem a mínima disposição... Mas tudo bem... Eu superei isso. Tentarei postar com mais freqüência, isso claro... Se meu colégio permite. (abre o livro e estuda que nem uma condenada).

Sobre o capitulo, nada a declarar. Apenas que a Kagura é uma galinha psicodélica ;DDDD. Huahuahua. Espero que tenham gostado... :P

Agradeço a todos que comentaram. ;D.

Respondendo reviews...

**_Hinata-chan: _**_Hi! Eu também morro de vontade da uma uns socos na besta antropológica da Kagura (pega a luva de boxe). Mas tento me conter. Tomara que tenha gostado do que acontecendo com ela nessa capitulo, mas acho que teria sido mais interessante se tivesse caído uma bomba atômica na cabeça dela. Huahuahua. Desculpe não ter postado antes, ta? Bjao._

_**Manu Higurashi:** Nha!!! Desculpe pela demora... Hum. Não sei se o que aconteceu na carona foi o que você esperava, mas eu tentei ser o mais romântica possível '. Bom... Eu realmente gostei da vingança, espero que tenha te agradado também. Hehehe. Acho que a Rin foi um pouco lerda em descobrir que estava apaixonada por ele só no cap 7, não? Se fosse eu logo na primeira vez já agarraria o pescoço dele e falaria: "você é o homem da minha vida!" hahaha. Tomara que tenha apreciado o cap! Bj._

_**Belinha-chan:** Sim sim! Eles ficaram com o cão! Hahaha! Pois é, a Rin só entra em furada... Gostou do que aconteceu com 'besta-vaca-mula' da Kagura? Hahahaha! Bjuuu._

_**Nay Black:** Nhaaa! Que bom que gostou do capitulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Somos duas, também não gosta da Kagura. Desculpe pela demorara, tah? Kiss. :P_

_**Hiwatari Satiko e Keith-chan: **Oieee! Nhaaaa… eu não posso falar o que vai acontecer, ne? Senão não tem graça. Mas te garanto que o que for vou tentar fazer da melhor maneira possível pra agradar vocês e a todos! ;D. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo Hahaha. Bjaoooo._

_**Nanda Yukimura: **Sim Sim! Mas também pouco me admira... com um chefe lindo, gostoso e maravilhoso daquele quem não se apaixonaria? S2. Ai ai... Sesshy... To pensando seriamente eu mandar aquela vaca pro quinto dos inferno, mas antes acho que vou fazer ela sofrer aqui na terra dos mortais primeiro (pega a bomba atômica). Hahaha. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Bj. ;D_

_**Nikki-Kousaka:** Oieee! Que bom que está gostando... Bom... eu ainda não sei se vou colocar mais casais, a história é centrada na Rin e no Sess, por isso talvez eu não dê muito destaque a outros. Mas se eu achar interessante uma cena entre outros personagens, eu posso colocar sim! xD. Bjuuuuu _

_**Rin Nana-chan: **Nhaaaa. Fico feliz por está gostando. Bom... não aconteceu 'coisas a mais' como eu tenho certeza que a maioria dos leitores esperava ', mas eu acho pode ter sido um fato para aproximar os dois. Talvez do jeito que Rin deseja ou talvez não. Hahaha. Me diz o que achou, ta? Bj ;D_

_**Myttaro: **Nhoc:3. Que com que está adorando!!! Ai está o novo capitulo, espero que goste também. Desculpe pelo tempo sem postar, ta? Bjuuuu._

_**Hime Rin: **Nhaaa! Sua fã sim! Adoro suas fics! Fico muitíssimo feliz que esteja gostando dessa joça aqui. A Kagura é mesmo uma vaca mutante e idiota que merece tudo de ruim do mundo. Vamos fazê-la sofrer! (olhos sádicos) hahaha. Peço milhões de desculpas pela demora, ta? Tomara que esse capitulo compense o meu sumiço. Bjaoo. xP _

_**Mylle: **Quem escreve bem? Eu? Hahaha. Obrigada, mas sinceramente tenho bastante o que aprender ainda, por isso que escrevo fics... pra praticar ;D. Quem bom que está postando as suas também. Quando eu tiver tempo, vou dar uma lida. Ah... pode me chamar como quiser... hehehe. Espero que tenha gostado dessa capitulo e agradeço muito por está acompanhado a fic. ;DD_

_**Lyla Evans Higurashi: **Nhaaa. Obrigada pelos elogios, fico bastante feliz. Eu também gostei da hora que ela descobre que está apaixonada por ela. É tãoooo legal, adorei escrever aquilo. Hahaha. Hum... deixe-me ver... O Sess com ciúmes, ne? Vou pensar nessa proposta direitinho. Hehehe. Bjaoooo_

_**Sakura Monstrenga: **Emocionante? Huhu! Hehehe. Adoro emoção. Vamos eliminar a Kagura da face da terra! (pega a granada) hahaha. Espero que goste desse capitulo:D_

_**Pyta-chan: **Eu também acho que o Sess seria advogado. Aquele jeitão todo frio e impassível que não se deixa intimidar é perfeito fica perfeito pra a profissão, e claro, muito sexy também (suspiros). Hahaha. Obrigada pelo review e pelos elogios! Tomara que goste desse capitulo! Bj_

_**Ale: **Hm... Não sei se fiz uma surpresa, mas eu tentei... hehehe. Apaixonada pela fic? Que maravilha!!! Fico muito feliz! Desculpe pela demora, ta? Bjao_

_**Lili:** Super Lili! Hahaha. E finalmente estou postando essa joça... Milhões de desculpas pela demora, ta? Mas você sabe do meu drama... hehehe. (volta agendinha... minhas idéias estão em você). Mas eu estou lembrando pouco a pouco das coisas e incrementando algumas... Talvez não faça muita diferença (assim espero). Espero que goste do capitulo! Bjaoooo._

_**Ilziane: **Demorei, mas cheguei. Afinal quem é vivo sempre aparece, ne?. :D. Muito obrigada pelo review. Tomara que goste desse capitulo! Bj. ;P_

_**Raissa Azevedo:** Bom... Não aconteceu muita coisa no carro, mas eu espero que você tenha gostado. Obrigada pelos elogios!!! Bjaooo_

_**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **Rin ama Sess! Rin ama Sess! Hehehe. É realmente lindo! Vamos dar um chute na bunda da Kagura!!! xD. Tomara que tenha gostado. Bj_

_**Queenrj:** Nhaaa! Obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Não sei ainda quantos capítulos terá essa fic, mas também acho que a Rin ainda tem muito que amadurecer e aprender. Espero que goste desse capitulo! Bjao :P_

Agora estou indo... Tentarei voltar o mais breve possível.

Beijão

Cath :P


	9. Autocontrole

**Secretária**

**Resumo: **Ela, a secretária. Ele, o chefe. Isso pode ser mais complicado do que se pensa...

**Atenção: **Essa fic foi baseada no filme "Secretária", mas não é parecida com a história, apenas o título e o fato de Rin ser uma secretária...

**No capitulo anterior...**

_Todos soltaram uma exclamação, quando Naraku retirou da pasta uma..._

_"Cobra de borracha" – Naraku falou com a pior expressão que se podia imaginar._

_Silêncio. Kagura começou a corar de vergonha. Ninguém se limitara a comentar nada. Todos se entreolhavam apreensivos pela situação. Todos, menos um homem de cabeleira prateada na ponta da grande mesa que esboçava um discreto sorriso malicioso._

**Capitulo Nove – **"Autocontrole"

O silêncio tomava o escritório. Ninguém se limitava a produzir sequer um som. O belo advogado analisava todas as fibras de expressão do rosto bem delineado da garota. Seus orbes atentos e frios pareciam examinar profundamente qualquer reação que ela produzisse ali, em pé a sua frente.

Ela encarava nervosamente o homem sentado na confortável poltrona por detrás da mesa. Seu coração palpitava hesitante e ela podia jurar que ele parava de bombear sangue em alguns instantes. Sentia um enorme peso no seu subconsciente e uma crescente vontade de sair correndo daquele prédio tomava conta de si.

Havia algo mais _divertido _que isso?Ele se perguntava.

Talvez nunca fosse admitir a ninguém, mas jamais havia se divertido tanto, como o estava a fazer naquele momento. Talvez fosse uma diversão no mínimo _sádica_, por está se recreando com a hesitação e medo de outra pessoa. Mas o que havia de mal nisso? Não estava fazendo-a sofrer, estava? Não estava a maltratando fisicamente, estava? Estava apenas se _divertindo_ com a expressão angustiada e hesitante da jovem secretária. Ele daria tudo para passar toda a eternidade apenas encarando sua face e testando suas emoções.

_Testar_. Como adorava testá-la. Isso sim era é diversão. E era isso que estava fazendo agora. Sádico? Perverso? Não. Apenas divertido.

"Tem idéia do porque de eu tê-la chamado aqui?" – ele murmurou finalmente quebrando o constrangedor silêncio.

"I-Iie" – ela mentiu, não conseguindo controlar a voz hesitante. Ele a mirou por alguns instantes, reprimindo um sorriso sarcástico.

"Tem certeza?" – indagou, levando uma das sobrancelhas. Rin engoliu em seco. Ela abriu levemente a boca para balbuciar algo, mas ele a interrompeu – "Provavelmente sabe o que ocorreu ontem, não sabe?"

"Hai" – ela murmurou tão baixo que ele teve dificuldade para ouvir. Suas pernas tremiam involuntariamente e ela se perguntava até quando suportaria ficar daquele modo. Ele iria perceber. Sabia disso.

"Provavelmente toda a I&N já sabe, não?" – indagou novamente, com mais tom de afirmação do que de questionamento. Sua expressão impassível, parecia estar com um incrível _quê _de zombaria, para os olhos da garota. Como queria cavar um buraco no chão e se esconder para sempre dentro dele. Como queria... – "Fofocas correm rápido..." – ele completou.

"Se-sesshoumaru-sa..."

"Sempre é assim, não? Pouco me admira que neste exato momento metade da empresa esteja comentando" – ele continuava a interrompê-la. A qualquer momento o coração da jovem saltaria pela boca de tanta agonia. Um teste. Sim. Puro autocontrole era o que ele queria ver da parte dela.

Silêncio novamente.

"Kagura me disse que tem certeza absoluta de que foi você" – ele falou, finalmente chegando onde queria.

Rin estava a ponto de ter uma parada cardíaca naquele momento. Sentiu uma estranha moleza a invadir e cria que desmaiaria ali.

Ele sabia. Ela sabia que ele sabia. E ele sabia que ela sabia que ele sabia.

Rin abaixou os olhos sem saber o que dizer. Estava encurralada. Droga! Sabia que isso aconteceria... Não deveria ter aceitado participar daquele plano maluco. Agora deveria arcar com as conseqüências. Tinha certeza que aquilo iria acabar daquela forma... Seria despedida.

E se falasse que não foi apenas ela? Não... não poderia dizer que fora Miroku e Kagome também. Não podia. Iria comprometer os amigos também. Talvez fosse melhor apenas ela ser prejudicada do que os três. Sim... Era melhor assim...

Levantou os olhos tristes para ele, que ainda a encarava fixamente com o mesmo rosto sem emoção de sempre. Estava tudo acabado. Perderia o emprego, que tanto lutara pra arrumar, por uma idiota infantilidade.

Respirou fundo, Abrindo a boca para confessar.

"Não se preocupe" – ele a interrompeu – "Sei que não foi você".

Rin arregalou os olhos, perante a fala do advogado. O que ele estava querendo dizer aquilo? Ele sabia que fora ela, não sabia?

"Ontem, você passou o dia inteiro na sua sala, não? E almoçou com a Higurashi e o Yamamoto, certo?" – ele falou com um sorriso irônico e piscando o olho esquerdo, mas sem deixar o tom frio da voz.

O queixo da garota caiu levemente. Quem era aquele homem? O que ele fizera com seu patrão?

"Provavelmente..." – ele continuou – "Possa ter sido uma brincadeira de _alguém_ que ela não goste. Não há se quer uma prova de que fora você. E sei que você _nunca_ faria uma coisa dessas..." – Sesshoumaru tentava a todo o custo não rir, enquanto Rin esboçava um pequeno sorriso, agora compreendendo o que o patrão estava a dizer.

Olharam-se por alguns instantes. Cúmplices.

"Está dispensada. Pode voltar ao trabalho" – ele murmurou, sem deixar de mirá-la.

"Hai" – ela respondeu alargando o sorriso, se dirigindo para a porta.

"Mas seja quem for que tenha o feito" – ele falou antes dela sair do escritório. Ela o encarou já com a mão na maçaneta da porta de madeira – "Kagura certamente deve ter feito algo ruim para tê-lo merecido"

Rin sorriu torto e murmurando um _licença _saiu da sala.

O advogado deixou que suas costas repousam-se mais confortavelmente na poltrona e abriu um pequeno sorriso maroto. Talvez sua secretária não fosse tão inocente como havia julgado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Então quer dizer que _ele _te protegeu?" – Sango indagou boquiaberta após o relato da amiga.

"Hai" – Rin respondeu sorridente lançando um olhar para a porta da sala de aula para ver se o professor já havia entrado; nada ainda. Os alunos esperavam conversando entre si, assim como as duas que estavam a falar do acontecimento daquela manhã.

"Mas como assim? Ele _protegeu_ você... tem certeza? Quero dizer... talvez ele tenha suposto mesmo que não foram vocês ou... sei lá. Mas isso é realmente muito inesperado vindo do _brilhantissimo _advogado Inokuma, não acha?" – A outra continuou descrente, engrossando um pouco a voz ao falar o adjetivo que foi dado ao advogado.

"Eu também achei! Quase desabei quando ele começou a falar que **sabia **que não fora eu; mas depois eu entendi o que estava querendo dizer e só pode ser isso..." – Rin não conseguia tirar o sorriso dos lábios, parecia uma criança pequena que acabara de ganhar o desejado presente Natal. Não conseguia explicar o que estava sentindo... Passara o dia todo com uma felicidade incomum dentro de si.

"Gomen, Rin-chan. Mas eu não consigo assimilar isso..." – Sango falou num suspiro – "Não consigo imaginá-lo falando essas coisas... Pelo o que você vem me contando sobre ele... ele parece ser um homem sério, que não aceita desordem... tradicional, sabe?"

"Eu também pensava assim, Sango-chan. E admito que estou até agora surpresa com o que ele fez" – disse Rin – "Mas confesso que adorei esse _novo_ lado dele" – a garota completou mais para si do que para a outra, mas claro que isso não passou despercebido pelos ouvidos da amiga.

"Sei... Sei..." – Sango começou com um leve tom de deboche na voz – "E aposto também que você está doidinha para conhecer todos os lados possíveis do chefinho, não é? – terminou com um brilhante sorriso zombeteiro.

"Sango, eu não quis dizer isso! Eu... eu..." - Rin balbuciou, corando levemente.

"Você é uma boba, Rin!" – Sango exclamou, suspirando.

"Boba?" – Rin indagou sem compreender.

"Sim... boba..." – ela confirmou com um sorriso maroto brotando de seus lábios.

"Porque eu sou boba?" – a mais nova indagou piscando os olhos, ainda sem assimilar.

"Rin-chan" – a outra começou, alargando o sorriso – "Há muito casos que o chefe acaba se envolvendo com a secretária, não?" – Rin estreitou os olhos – "Você não acha que vocês poderiam seguir o mesmo caminho e...?"

"Não, Sango" – Rin interrompeu-a com um olhar assassino – "Ele é meu chefe e eu apenas a secretária... Nada mais"

"Bom, você é quem sabe..." – falou endireitando-se na cadeira e mirando o professor que entrava na sala. A classe logo começou a ficar em silêncio – "Mas se eu tivesse um chefinho como o Sesshoumaru-sama, eu não o deixaria escapar..." – e lançando uma olhadela maliciosa para a outra, completou – "Não mesmo..."

Rin suspirou. As últimas palavras da amiga ecoavam em sua cabeça e a imagem de seu patrão piscando o olho para a ela e lançando-lhe um sorriso sedutor projetou em seu cérebro. Aquilo era loucura... Ele nunca olharia para ela. Nunca... Um homem como ele... Bonito, inteligente e poderoso poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse, qualquer mulher milhões de vezes mais atraente e linda que ela... Porque ele se interessaria por uma reles garotinha de dezoito anos que por um acaso era sua secretária?

"Sumimasen, pessoal" – o divertido professor Jakotsu murmurou, soltando uma risadinha – "Sei que me atrasei um pouco... Mas foi por uma causa" – e analisando a face de seus alunos por uns instantes comentou – "Tenho certeza que vão a-d-o-r-a-r!" – Gargalhou escandalosamente. Alguns alunos trocaram olhares, outros abafaram risadas – "Adivinha?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Uma palestra?" – o Sr. Yoshida indagou com um leve sorriso no rosto.

"Hai!" – Rin respondeu saltitando. Havia acabado de chegar em casa depois da faculdade e estava a conversar na cozinha com o pai – "Não é o máximo?"

"Interessante" – ele respondeu, levando o copo de água à boca – "Será no sábado, é?"

"Hai!" – Rin confirmou, sorridente – "Ele vai explicar tudinho sobre tribunais e audiências... Estou tão ansiosa... Naka Bankotsu, o professor disse que ele era um ótimo juiz" – falou. Seu pai, sorriu novamente. Adorava ser seus filhos animados daquele jeito.

Latidos foram ouvidos pelos dois e um cãozinho amarelado apareceu, descendo as escadas afoito, balançando seu rabo agitadamente. Chegou até Rin, pulando em suas pernas dando-lhe boas vindas.

"Domo, Genki!" – falou pegando o pequenino no colo e ele lhe respondeu com lambidas no rosto – "Ei, ei... calma menino!"

Sr. Yoshida riu, guardando o copo e logo se voltando para filha.

"Ele é danado!" – comentou apontando para o cachorro que continuava a lamber a garota freneticamente – "Devia ter visto o estado de meu quarto quando cheguei... e eu até agora estou procurando uma das minhas meias brancas..."

Rin riu, colocando-o de frente para ela e mirando os olhos também amarelos do canino.

"Que coisa feia, Genki" – ela murmurou, risonha – "Cadê a meia do otto-san?" – e ele lhe respondeu com outro latido – "Seu levado..." – e colocou-o no chão.

"Você não vai trabalhar no sábado?" – o pai lhe indagou observando o cachorro e indo ao seu encontro. Abaixou-se fazendo carinho na cabeça peluda do animal.

"Eu não trabalho aos sábados" – ela informou, espreguiçando-se – "Acho que essa palestra caiu num dia perfeito..."

"Bom pra você..." – ele falou, ainda brincando com o cachorro – "Tenho certeza que agora estaria emburrada se não pudesse ir" – comentou.

"Sim, estaria" – respondeu num bocejo – "Vou dormir, Otto-san. Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã" – foi até o pai e depositou-lhe um beijo estralado na bochecha – "Ja ne, Genki" – falou, pegando sua bolsa e seus livros que estavam em cima da mesa da cozinha e rumou para seu quarto, ainda podendo ouvir seu pai exclamar:

"Solta minha orelha, Genki!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Isto é um absurdo, Sesshoumaru!"_ – Rin ouvia Kagura pronunciar com a voz alterada sendo abafada pela madeira da porta. Reprimiu um sorriso maroto, enquanto escutava a conversa, sentada atrás de sua mesa.

"_Creio que eu não possa fazer nada, Kagura"_ – a voz de Sesshoumaru pronunciou calmamente.

"_Como assim?"_ – Kagura exclamou – "_Eu fui humilhada! Humilhada! Já lhe disse quem foi a culpada! Quero que a DEMITA!_" – gritou a última palavra, e o som de algo batendo contra uma superfície, fez Rin crer que ela batera fortemente na mesa.

"_Não temos nenhuma prova..."_ – ele falou, com seu habitual tom frio.

"_Eu exijo que faça alguma coisa com relação a isso, Sesshoumaru_" – ela falou – "_Estou sendo motivo de gozação em toda a I&N!_"

"_Você não tem autoridade para exigir nada..."_ – e Kagura pareceu hesitar, pois não respondera a fala do outro – _"Se retire, pois estou muito ocupado para ouvir suas reclamações..."_

"_Sesshoumaru, demo..."_

"_Passar bem, Kagura_" – ele a interrompeu, num tom que faria qualquer um congelar.

Rin voltou a seus afazes com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios rosados. Logo Kagura apareceu a sua frente com as mãos de unhas vermelhas apoiadas na mesa, fuzilando-a com os olhos de mesma cor.

"Está satisfeita agora, não está?" – ela indagou num tom ameaçador.

"Não sei do que está falando, Kagura-san..." – respondeu piscando os olhos, fingindo surpresa.

"Sua pilantra de uma viga" – ela falou cuspindo as palavras. Apontou o dedo indicador para Rin perigosamente – "Escreva o que eu estou dizendo, pirralha: Você será demitida. E eu mesma me encarregarei disso. Quem rir por último rir melhor" – terminou, empurrando o ombro da outra com o dedo e se retirando da sala, mas não sem antes lançar outro olhar assassino da porta para a secretária.

"Estou morrendo de medo" – Rin murmurou rodando os olhos divertida, segundos depois da saída da outra.

O telefone tocou.

"Escritório do Inokuma-sama?"

"Rin, venha aqui um minuto" – a voz do próprio pronunciou e ela teve que contar um suspirou ao ouvir a voz grave pronunciar seu nome.

"Hai" – respondeu, logo pondo o telefone no gancho e indo para a sala ao lado. Abriu a porta encontrando Sesshoumaru sentado a sua espera. Estava recostado na poltrona com os braços cruzados e mirava a garota com os olhos indecifráveis – "O que deseja, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Ele ficou calado, apenas analisando-a de cima a baixo. Sapatos fechados de saltos pequenos, meia-calça cor-da-pele, saia justa na altura dos joelhos que acentuava e realçavam seus quadris, um blaser fechado e de mangas compridas, cabelos impecáveis num coque baixo, a franja negra caindo-lhe sobre os olhos chocolates, lábios carnudos e bem desenhados, nariz pequeno e pontudo, bochechas rosadas... Sim... Rin era realmente bonita.

Rin tremeu levemente ao perceber o olhar dele sobre si; sentiu as bochechas pinicarem e tentou não desviar o olhar do rosto inexpressivo do advogado. Aqueles olhos... Céus! Pareciam penetrar sua alma...

"Rin..." – ele pronunciou finalmente acabando com o silêncio.

"Hai..." – ela respondeu, tentando não gaguejar.

"Preciso dos seus serviços..." – ele começou, reprimindo um sorriso malicioso ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto da garota – "neste sábado" – completou.

"Neste sábado?" – ela indagou.

"Hai..." – ele respondeu – "Você trabalhará neste sábado..." – completou decido.

"Demo, Sesshoumaru-sama" – ela começou hesitante. Mordeu os lábios inferiores escolhendo as palavras – "Creio que... eu não possa vim neste sábado... tenho um compromisso..."

"Um compromisso?" – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Hai..." – ela falou – "Tenho aula da faculdade" – falou, sorrindo levemente.

"Então..." – ele falou, descruzando os braços e apoiando-os na mesa com as mãos entrelaçadas – "Falte a faculdade... Sua presença no sábado é indispensável..."

Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas não acreditando no que estava a ouvir. Ele pedindo que faltasse a faculdade? Ela não poderia faltar... Não poderia perder aquela palestra...

"Gomen, senhor. Mas eu não posso faltar" – murmurou tentando não alterar seu tom de voz.

"Não me importa... Você vai faltar, Rin" – ele falou num tom imperativo.

"Demo..." – ela tentou com uma expressão angustiada.

"Sem _mas_, Rin" – disse, os penetrantes olhos âmbar miravam decididos os chocolates – "Eu quero você aqui no sábado e ponto final" – ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele a interrompeu – "Dispensada" – terminou, pegando o telefone a sua mesa e discando alguns números.

Rin abriu a boca mais uma vez, mas nada veio a sua cabeça. Quem ele pensava que era? Ele não mandava nela. Mesmo sendo seu chefe, não mandava. Como podia ser tão arrogante e tão tirano a ponto de mandá-la faltar à faculdade. Ela não podia faltar... Não podia.

Uma raiva incontrolável cresceu dentro de si. Uma raiva que ela nunca pensou em sentir por Inokuma Sesshoumaru, afinal... Ela era apaixonada por ele. Mas naquele momento ela queria gritar. Queria jogar a primeira coisa que visse na frente naquele rosto sem expressão. Queria acabar com aquela arrogância... Ele não podia fazer isso com ela... Não mesmo...

"Eu não vou faltar..." – ela murmurou decidida. Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos friamente para ela, num olhar intimidador que faria qualquer um hesitar. Mas ela sustentou os olhos no dele. Castanhos e dourados.

"Moushi Moushi?" – a pessoa do outro lado do telefone falou. Mas o advogado não respondeu e nem desviou a atenção da secretária – "Tem alguém aí?"

Sesshoumaru pôs do telefone no lugar, ainda encarando a garota.

"O que disse?" – perguntou desafiador.

"Eu não vou faltar a minha aula, Sesshoumaru-sama" – ela respondeu num tom frio, quase como o dele.

"Como se atreve a falar assim comigo, Rin?" – ele ciciou, erguendo uma sobrancelha com desdém – "Está esquecendo quem eu sou?"

"Não, senhor..." – ela falou umedecendo os lábios – "Mas eu não posso vir no sábado... Eu tenho uma palestra muito importante e..."

"Já disse que não me importa" – ele murmurou – "Não me interessa se você faz ou não faculdade. Se aceitou o emprego tem que cumprir as minhas ordens. E eu ordeno que você esteja aqui no sábado ás onze em ponto..."

"Com todo o respeito, mas... Eu não virei" – ela interrompeu entredentes. Fechou o punho enraivecida, controlando a vontade de dar um soco na cara inabalável do chefe.

Silêncio novamente. Os dois se fuzilavam.

Sesshoumaru estava realmente surpreso em ver a garota tão alterada daquele jeito. Parecia que a qualquer momento iria explodir e espancá-lo ali mesmo. Novamente um sorriso malicioso, tentara escapar-lhe. Rin era imprevisível. Podia ser doce e hesitante num instante e noutro podia ser fria e audaciosa.

Ela sustentava o olhar sem parecer temê-lo; o que era uma grande surpresa... Eram pouco os que não o temiam. Eram poucos os que não se intimidavam. Mas ela não podia falar daquele jeito com ele. Não com ele. Ela era sua secretária e tinha que agir como tal e não desafiá-lo daquele jeito. Tinha que ter_ autocontrole_.

"Falte à faculdade, Rin..." – ele sentenciou – "Se você não estiver aqui no sábado..." – e estreitando ainda mais os olhos, terminou – "Está no olho da rua"

Rin abriu a boca levemente. Como alguém poderia ser tão... Cruel? Ela queria poder jogar tudo por alto e gritar: _Que se dane!_ Mas não... Ela precisava do emprego. Precisava. Fora tão duro consegui-lo para depois desfazer-se assim... Sem mais nem menos. Não ela não podia... Não podia ser demitida. Mas... E a palestra? Estava tão animada em saber sobre tribunais, em poder perguntar tudo que tinha dúvidas... Ele não podia está fazendo isso com ela... Como era cretino!

Seus olhos se embaçaram e ela sentia que lágrima desceriam dos mesmos a qualquer momento. Lágrimas de raiva. Mas nem assim... Nem assim... Desviou os olhos das frias íris douradas.

"Eu virei..." – murmurou, prendendo a todo custo o choro. Não ia dar-lhe o gostinho de chorar em sua frente – "Estarei aqui no sábado..."

E lançando um triste e decepcionado olhar para o chefe saiu da sala.

Sesshoumaru finalmente deixou que um sorriso torto saísse de seus lábios finos. _Autocontrole_... Rin ainda tinha muito que aprender.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**N/A: **Ok... Antes de qualquer coisa... não me matem! Sei que faz um tempão que não apareço aqui para atualizar a fic, mas... tive meus motivos para não escrever. O ano passado foi realmente muito agitado para mim... eu quase nem sentava no PC para nada... Então, peço-lhes... Mil desculpas. O próximo capitulo não demorará...

Esperto que tenham gostado desse. Bom, gosto quando o casal briga, afinal... nem tudo são flores, não é? Pois bem... Quero Reviews, ok? ;D. Desculpem pelos erros ortográficos... estou sem beta... :T

Fiz uma capa para a fic... dêem uma olhada: htp://img177.imageshack.us/img177/1926/capaseu2.jpg

**Lilih: **Ia ser realmente sexy se ele falasse_: Iai broto? Quer dá um role e depois passar lá na minha mansão?_ Hahaha! O que acha? A Kagura tem que se ferrar mesmo! Huhu! Beijão!

**Rin Nana Chan: **Desculpa pela demora... acho q vc vai ter q ler o capitulo 8 de novo, ne? Sério... desculpe me! Ahhh... Eu achei que tinha ficado subintendido que eles iam correr... afinal... aquele era o plano... Como ele deu certo... então... eles correram... (:

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Beijos!

**Lyla Evans Higurashi**Ahhhh! Desculpa pela demora... Bom... Não seria nada mão o sexy com ciúmes, hein? Vou pensar nisso... Obrigada pela sugestão... O Inu e a Kag são realmente feitos um pro outro... em breve faço mais cenas dele... quanto a Miroku e Sango... espere e virá! ;D. hahahaha! Mas... iai? Gostou??

**Ale: **hahaha! Imaginação é o que não falta... Minha mãe fala pra mim ás vezes que eu tenho que crescer e viver o mundo real... mas... a nossa mente é tão mais legal, não? Espero que tenha gostado do cap... Porque eu adorei escrever! Hahaha. Beijos!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**Bom... hahaha. Você é do mal... uma de verdade? Mas se bem que até poderia ter sido. Obrigada pelo comentário... O que achou desse cap?

**Claudia: **Reviews nunca são rápidos demais! Obrigada por deixar o seu! Que bom que gostou do outro cap... Espero que tenha gostado desse tb! Desculpa pela demora, ta? Beijos!

**Selene tatsu**Oi! Obrigada por comentar... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Desculpe pela demora... Beijão!

**Manu Higurashi: **Desculpe pela demora, Manu... Espero que esse cap campense o desaparecimento. Hahaha! Realmente o Sesshy chegar do nada e falar_... Iai, Gatinha? Rola ou não rola? _ ia ser meio estranho oO. O que achou desse cap? Beijão!

**Mylle: **AHHHH! Obrigada pelos elogios... desculpe pela demora, ok??? Sério... o próximo não demorará... Colégio é mesmo um saco... A vingança foi bem merecida... hahaha! Aquela nojenta! Continue acompanhando e terá uma surpresa! Beijos!

**Sereninha**Pagava? Então vou começar a cobrar... ahaha! Brincadeira... escrevo por livre e espontânea vontade e prazer! Tomara que tenha gostado do cap... foi mal pela demora...

**Nanda Yukimura**Sim... Sesshy é sexy... SEXY! Hahaha! E a Kagura mereçou... O que será que ela vai aprontar agora... Sabe que eu não sei... hahaha. Zuera... Iai? Gostou do cap?

**Hinata-chan: **Bom... notação sexual... Sou realmente terrível para escrever essas coisas... mas... em breve... Quem sabe? A Kagura merece, não é? Quanto a Rin e o Sesshy... sim... Acho que o Sesshy é muito maduro para rin... e ela tem que amadurecer mais... mesmo ele começando a ter uma certa atração por ela... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap... e obrigada pela comentário...

**Myttaro: **Desculpe pela demora... Que bom que gostou do que aconteceu com a víbora da Kagura... O que achou desse cap?

**Hiwatari Satiko: **Eu também normalmente tenho mais idéia para fics de outros do que para as minhas... isso é realmente triste... Sim... eu que escrevo as poesias... obrigada pelos elogios... Quanto as perguntas... não posso responder nem metade delas... se não... acaba com a graça, ne? Desculpe pela demora e obrigada pelo comentário... Beijos!

**Uchiha Daani-chan: **Dani? O revenger desire? Que bom que está gostando... Eu adoro escreve-la! Hahahah! Que achou desse cap? Beijão!

**Nay Black: **Uma parente! Hei, Black! Hahaha! Bom... desculpe pela demora, sim? Prometo que vou escrever mais!

**Lenita Hino**Ai! Que bom que não perderei tu, leitura. Obrigada por esperar! Hahaha. Bom... Beijo? Acho que não vai ter graça se eu falar, ne? Hahaha! Te mais! Espero que goste!

**Dama 9: **Bom... espero que continue achando-o fofo depois dessa. Seshy é mal, as vezes... Sexy, mas mal... Mas prefiro não comentar nada. Hahaha. Obrigada pelos elogios e tomara que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**PYTA-CHAN**Que bom que gostou do outro cap! É realmente bom quando as vacas se dão mal! Hahahaha! Ta aí o cap! Gostou?

**Vivia: **Eu não esqueci de vocês... Nunca esqueço! Hahaha! Está aí a atualização... O que achou? Obrigada pelo seu comentário... Beijão!

Então é isso aí...! Até breve pessoal. Sim, breve... o próximo cap vai sair logo... Beijão!

Cath Black


	10. Sobre casos e carros

**Secretária**

**Resumo: **Ela, a secretária. Ele, o chefe. Isso pode ser mais complicado do que se pensa...

**Atenção: **Essa fic foi baseada no filme "Secretária", mas não é parecida com a história, apenas o título e o fato de Rin ser uma secretária...

**No cap. anterior...**

_"Eu virei..." – murmurou, prendendo a todo custo o choro. Não ia dar-lhe o gostinho de chorar em sua frente – "Estaria aqui no sábado..."_

_E lançando um triste e decepcionado olhar para o chefe saiu da sala. _

_Sesshoumaru finalmente deixou que seu sorriso torto, saísse de seus lábios finos. Autocontrole... Rin ainda tinha muito que apreender._

**Capitulo Dez – **"Sobre casos e carros"

"Como é que é?" – Kagome exclamou um pouco mais alto do que deveria, com uma expressão de incredulidade na face maquiada. Várias pessoas na lanchonete viraram a cabeça para sua direção, mas ela pareceu não se importar, ainda mirando Rin com os olhos arregalados – "Ele não pode fazer isso com você..."

"Ele já fez..." – Rin respondeu suspirando contrariada, dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

"Mas... Mas... Isso é um absurdo..." – a outra continuava – "O Sesshoumaru-sama é mesmo um insensível, arrogante e..."

"Shhhhhh! Fale baixo, Kagome!" – Miroku repreendeu-a, olhando para os lados – "Se alguém escutar... aí quem será demitida é você..."

Rin suspirou novamente, tomando seu suco de laranja. Seus olhos castanhos estavam vermelhos e inchados e ela carregava uma expressão abatida no seu rosto jovial. Os outros dois trocaram olhares apreensivos, logo voltando a encarar a secretária.

"Não fica assim, Rin-chan" – Miroku falou, tentando anima-la – "Ele deve ter um bom motivo para ter obrigado..." – ele pigarreou – "_pedido_ para você não ir"

"Ele é tão egoísta..." – a garota murmurou – "Pensei que ele estivesse me apoiando... Pelo menos foi o que pareceu naquele dia no carro..." – completou desapontada.

"Você sabe como ele é..." – Kagome disse, colocando sua mão no ombro da amiga – "Você não tinha outra escolha... Eu também já perdi muitas palestras e aulas por causa do trabalho..."

"Eu estava tão animada" – suspirou novamente – "Já estava até formulando algumas perguntas para fazer para o Bankotsu-sama"

Miroku e Kagome se entreolharam novamente.

"Olha Rin..." – Miroku começou um pouco hesitante – "Eu acho que... é exatamente isso que ele quer..."

"Nani?" – a secretária indagou, sem compreender. Miroku engoliu em seco, lançando outro olhar para a recepcionista, como se pedisse ajuda.

"É que... O Sesshoumaru-sama não é flor que se cheire, Rin" – Kagome começou, se remexendo desconfortavelmente na cadeira e se inclinando levemente na mesa – "Eu sei que você gosta dele e tudo mais... e não me olhe assim porque você sabe que é verdade" – ela comentou ao receber um olhar indignado da outra – "Mas... Tenho certeza que ele fez isso de propósito! Ele podia muito bem considerar... mas... ele é meio... perverso, Rin..."

"Não como o Naraku-sama, mas... O Sesshoumaru-sama me dá mais medo que ele..." – Miroku comentou, num sussurro.

"Tome cuidado para não se iludir..." – Kagome aconselhou – "Você é minha amiga e eu não quero vê-la magoada..."

A secretária assentiu, tentando esboçar um sorriso, embora tudo o que Kagome falara, Rin já sabia. E por mais que ele tivesse feito aquilo com ela, não conseguia odiá-lo. Ela tomaria cuidado... Conhecia Sesshoumaru... Ou ao menos... Julgava conhecer.

* * *

"Como assim você não tem nada haver com isso?" – a voz alterada de InuYasha pôde ser ouvida por toda a mansão Inokuma. Sua face estava vermelha e em sua têmpora começava a brotar gotículas de suor. 

O irmão mais velho fingiu não escutar e continuou a colocar uma dose de Uísque num dos copos de vidro do luxuoso bar da sala de visitas.

"Eu estou falando com você!" – o outro continuava a berrar estridentemente; uma de suas veias do pescoço se destacava e ele rosnou ferozmente como um leão perante o irritante silêncio do advogado. Há quase uma semana estava tentando falar com o outro, mas sempre este lhe ignorava, como estava a fazer naquele exato momento.

Sesshoumaru bebericou sua bebida, passando a língua pelos lábios finos sentindo o agradável gosto cortante do álcool descer por sua garganta. Ainda ignorando o meio-irmão ele seguiu para a poltrona, largando-se na mesma. Afrouxou um pouco o nó de sua gravata, e levou novamente à bebida a boca.

"Seu canalha! Não me ignore!" – InuYasha gritou – "Eu vou quebrar sua cara, seu almofadinha!"

O advogado finalmente o mirou, com uma sobrancelha erguida desdenhosamente.

"Vai?" – indagou com calma, ao contrário do estado do irmão em pé do outro lado da sala. InuYasha soltou outro rugido e estreitou os grandes olhos dourado perigosamente em sua

direção – "Quer que eu te dê outra surra igual a do outro dia?"

"Cala a boca!" – falou em resposta cruzando os braços e bufando enraivecido – "Eu preciso de você vivo para resolver o problema do carro..."

Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos âmbar, bebendo mais um gole.

"Já disse que não tenho nada haver com isso, moleque..."

"Claro que tem!" – o outro respondeu – "Agora aquela velha maluca quer me processar!"

"Uma boa idéia... Não sei por que nunca pensei nisso antes..." – Sesshoumaru comentou coçando o queixo.

"O quê?" – o outro indagou perplexo.

"Eu poderia ser vítima, advogado e testemunha ao mesmo tempo..." – continuou – "Diria que você é um usurpador, que descobri que meu verdadeiro irmão morreu e ficaria com sua metade da herança de meu pai..."

O mais novo arregalou os olhos incrédulo.

"Você só pode ser louco, Sesshoumaru!" – uivou, balançando a cabeça negativamente, ainda perplexo – "E ainda se diz advogado... com planos mirabolantes como este!"

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu. Bebeu mais de seu copo, esboçando um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

"Vo-você não está pensando em fazer isto, está?" – indagou o outro, hesitante.

"Não..." – respondeu – "Hoje em dia existe teste de DNA, se você não sabe..."

"É claro que eu sei!" – defendeu-se ofendido.

"Há poucos instantes parecia que não..." – alfinetou, com a sobrancelha erguida novamente.

"É claro que eu sabia, seu idio... Ei! Não mude de assunto!" – acusou com o dedo indicador apontado para o outro. Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio – "Você tem que fazer alguma coisa..."

"Acho que você está bem grandinho e já pode resolver seus problemas... Ou eu ainda preciso contratar uma babá para trocar suas fraudas?"

"Vá pra o inferno!" – Inuyasha gritou.

"Não... prefiro ficar por aqui mesmo... ir pra o inferno ou te aturar não faz muita diferença..." – falou friamente, terminado o Uísque no copo – "Além do mais... lá eu não me divertiria tanto como aqui... vendo-o assim... morrendo de medo de ser processado..."

"Eu não estou com medo!" – respondeu e ao perceber o que o outro falara, completou – "Divertir? Não sabia que você conhecia essa palavra"

Não houve resposta, Sesshoumaru mirava o outro com desdém. Adorava ver o irmão mais novo numa fria.

"Então..." – falou InuYasha, vendo que o outro não proferiria nada – "Você vai ou não me ajudar?

"Não"

InuYasha respirou fundo, tentando a todo custo se controlar para não atacar o pescoço do mais velho e enforca-lo ali mesmo.

"Porque não?" – indagou entre - dentes com a voz arrastada.

"Porque não fui eu o irresponsável que bateu o carro no de uma velhinha de mais sessenta anos..."

O outro bufou.

"Eu já disse... Eu não bati no carro dela... ela que bateu no meu. Além do mais, o dela só teve um amassadinho e o meu foi que sofreu mais..." – e com uma expressão de desgosto, comentou - "Ela não era uma velhinha qualquer... Era mais lúcida do que você!"

"Para quem está querendo minha ajuda você não está se saindo muito bem, _maninho_"

"Você vai me ajudar ou não?" – perguntou novamente, fechando o ponho para conter sua vontade de socar o rosto inexpressível do advogado.

"Eu não trabalho com seguros..." – desdenhou com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Qual foi a parte do _ela quer me processar_ que você não entendeu?" – falou já começando a se alterar novamente, enquanto o outro continuava impassível como de costume.

"E porque ela quer de processar?" – perguntou com pouco interesse – "Se for por uma boa causa, eu até posso apóiá-la"

"Ela quer que eu pague o concerto da _merda_ do carro dela, se não me processa" – respondeu, ignorando o último comentário do irmão.

"E porque você não paga, seu imprestável?"

"Pela milésima vez, Sesshoumaru: EU NÃO BATI NO CARRO DELA... Ela que bateu no meu!" – explodiu – "Ela é que tinha que pagar o concerto do meu carro e não eu o do dela!"

"Francamente, InuYasha, você é burro ou o quê?" – o outro indagou – "Se ela te por na justiça ela ganha de qualquer jeito, ela é idosa, mesmo sendo lúcida e você o que é? Um vagabundo de vinte e três anos que mal se vira sozinho."

"Maldição! Você é inútil, seu..."

"Eu adoraria de ver se dando mal, InuYasha..." – ciciou levantado-se da poltrona – "Mas ter um irmão com uma fixa suja não ia me ajudar em nada... então... Pague logo a concerto" – terminou se dirigindo as escadas.

"Mas isso não me ajuda em nada..." – resmungou o outro – "Se você me defendesse, ela não ganharia..."

"Você vai me pagar?" – Sesshoumaru indagou, começando a subir os degraus.

"Humpf! Nem morto..." – respondeu cruzando os braços revoltado.

"Então se dane!" – disse sumindo da vista do outro.

* * *

Eram exatamente onze horas de sábado, quando Sesshoumaru saiu do elevador e abriu a porta da sala. Conteve um sorriso de satisfação ao encontrar a secretária sentada em sua cadeira atrás da mesa, a sua espera. Carregava no rosto angelical, uma expressão de desgosto ao estar ali, _obrigada_, em seu trabalho. Seus olhos castanhos estavam fixos na janela em sua frente e ele sabia que ela estava naquele momento amaldiçoando-o de todas as formas possíveis. 

O advogado fechou a porta atrás de si, chamando a atenção da outra, que o encarou desapontada. Sesshoumaru teve que conter uma exclamação de surpresa ao notar que raiva havia a feito ficar mais linda do que o normal. Os cabelos estavam impecáveis, e a maquiagem mais caprichada, mas sem exagero. Talvez ele devesse ser mais duro com ela com mais freqüência. Ele sorriu de lado materializando o que isso poderia fazer com Rin.

"Ohayou" – ela murmurou num tom, que ele teve certeza, que apenas falara por educação.

"Bom que veio" – ele respondeu – "Pegue um classificador e venha para minha sala" – ordenou, indo em direção ao escritório, mas antes de entrar acrescentou – "E traga um café para mim"

Rin suspirou derrotada, levantou-se para fazer o que o chefe mandara. Minutos depois ela apareceu no escritório.

Sesshoumaru analisava algumas folhas e escrevia anotações em outras, concentrado.

"Aqui estão..." – ela falou friamente, pondo o classificador e a bandeja com o café na mesa e esperando a próxima ordem. O advogado levantou os olhos e analisou-a por alguns instantes.

"Ainda está chateada comigo?" – ele indagou, obviamente, já sabendo a resposta.

Rin suspirou, umedecendo os lábios.

"Não, senhor" – respondeu esboçando um sorriso cínico. Sesshoumaru sorriu maliciosamente e ela teve que controlar a vontade de socar aquele rosto perfeito.

"Você poderia trabalhar como atriz, Rin" – ele comentou, pegando o classificador e pondo os papeis que antes ele analisava dentro do mesmo– "Já pensou em fazer teatro?"

_Nisto você não se daria bem, seu insensível! _Ela pensou com raiva.

"Não, senhor" – ela respondeu novamente, entre dentes.

"Mas devo dizer que você não sabe disfarçar bem" – falou com desdém.

"Porque o senhor não me dá umas aulas então?" – ela não se controlou. Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando-a por alguns instantes para ter certeza de que ela falara realmente aquilo. Alguns segundos se passaram em que ele apenas a mirava com aqueles olhos impenetráveis. Levantou-se da cadeira, e apoiando as mãos na mesa, inclinou o corpo na direção da secretária.

"Você é muito corajosa ou então muito inconseqüente" – ele murmurou, sua voz sem um pingo de emoção – "Não deveria falar esse tipo de coisa para seu chefe... Sabe que posso despede-la quando bem quero..."

Rin congelou com a proximidade do outro, e um arrepio subiu-lhe a espinha; ela tentou a todo custo se concentrar nos olhos âmbar do homem e não na delineada boca fina.

"Sumimasen" – ela respondeu num fio de voz, sem se afastar ou desprender o olhar das íris douradas. Seu coração estava enlouquecido e ela se perguntava se _ele_ não podia ouvi-lo batendo forte em seu peito. Por um segundo, esqueceu toda a raiva que estava a sentir do advogado e se concentrou em admirar o belo rosto que ele possuía. Como nunca havia notado que ele possuía um sinal perto do lábio superior? Como numa havia notado que ele tinha uma pequena cicatriz no supercílio esquerdo? Eles nunca estiveram tão próximos como naquele momento, ela até podia sentir o hálito quente do chefe. Sentiu seu corpo quente e uma moleza apoderar-se dela. O que estava acontecendo?

Sesshoumaru concentrou-se na boca rosada e brilhante pelo _gloss_, sentiu o perfume doce que ela exalava entrando pelas narinas. Podia sentir a hesitação e a incerteza que ela transmitia. Sorriu levemente. Era intrigante como agora sorria com mais freqüência, mesmo que os sorrisos carregassem um quê sarcástico ou malicioso.

"Nunca mais fale assim comigo" – ele sentenciou finalmente, voltando à postura ereta. Rin agradeceu internamente por ele ter se afastado; não suportaria mais nenhum segundo ter aquele rosto tão próximo ao seu. Ele bebeu o café de uma vez só – "Vamos?"

"Nani?" – ela indagou, observando-o pegar a maleta e o classificador que ela mesmo trouxera – "A-aonde vamos?"

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, apenas dirigiu-se a porta abrindo-a e dando passagem a ela.

"Sem perguntas, Rin. Você verá"

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" – ela falou, assim que ele estacionou o carro em frente a um prédio, este possuía apenas três andares, mas ocupava uma enorme área e parecia ser extremamente luxuoso – "Onde estamos?" 

"Você é muito curiosa" – foi o que ele se limitou a dizer, enquanto saia do carro. Rin o imitou-o, pondo a bolsa em seu ombro esquerdo. Ele abriu a porta traseira pegando a pasta e o classificador e logo a fechou-a. Rin ainda o encarava, curiosa – "Já disse que logo saberá"

Rin seguiu-o até a entrada do prédio. O que será que ele estava tramando? Onde eles estavam? Porque ele a levou para lá? Pensou que por ele ter a obrigado a ir trabalhar naquele sábado, iria ficar o dia inteiro atolada de afazes até o pescoço. O que diabos Sesshoumaru pretendia?

Entraram. O local era ainda mais luxuoso por dentro. Havia um enorme _hall_, onde se encontravam algumas pessoas a conversar, todas vestidas socialmente, carregando expressões sérias nas faces.

"Seshoumaru!" – um homem alto e barrigudo o chamou, indo de encontro aos dois – "Estava começando a ficar nervoso com sua demora" – comentou estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o outro.

"Não era minha intenção demorar" - respondeu apertando a mão do homem – "Esta é Yoshida Rin, minha secretária"

"Encantado, Senhorita" – disse estendo a mão, ao que Rin apertou-a cordialmente.

"O prazer é meu" – ela respondeu educadamente, mesmo sem saber de quem se tratava.

"Sesshoumaru, a audiência começará em quinze minutos" – falou, aparentando nervosismo – "Espero que esteja tudo em ordem"

"Não precisa se preocupar" – o advogado respondeu.

"Sei que não" – o outro falou. Tirou do bolso do terno um lenço branco e começou a enxugar as gotículas de suor que apareciam em sua testa – "Sei que ocorrerá tudo bem"

"Pode ter certeza" – Sesshoumaru respondeu.

"Bom, vou fazer companhia a minha esposa" – o outro informou guardando o lenço – "Ela está muito nervosa também. Com Licença" – e se retirou. Rin acompanhou-o com o olhar, até ser despertada pelo chefe.

"Yaku Lin" – ele murmurou, parecendo saber das mil perguntas que Rin gostaria de fazer – "O cunhado dele foi morto a pauladas no inicio do ano, por puro ciúme do ex-namorado de sua noiva"

"Não lembro de ter visto nenhum caso do tipo nas fichas" – Rin falou.

"Normalmente eu não defendo esses casos. Mas vi que o Kouga não iria conseguir assumir, ainda está muito novo para _pegar _estes casos complicados"

"Entendo" – Rin falou, voltando a olhar para Lin, que estava no momento acalmando sua mulher – "Mas... para quê estamos aqui?" – ela indagou, voltando a mirar o advogado.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Você não faz nem idéia?"

Rin observou o local por uns instantes e as pessoas que ali estavam. Será que... Não... Ela não poderia estar num...

"Apenas fique quieta e preste muita atenção" – ele murmurou, quando ela a encarou com uma expressão surpresa. E com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios terminou – "Comentamos sobre isso mais tarde"

* * *

"Foi absolutamente incrível" – Rin falava alegre, enquanto Sesshoumaru a levava para casa. Já era noite, a luzes do postes brincavam com as cores e tons de ambos enquanto eles passavam pelos mesmos dentro do carro importado na rua movimentada – "Era exatamente como eu imaginava" 

Os olhos da garota cintilavam em felicidade, enquanto ela contava com empolgação o que ela achara do _tribunal._ Sim. Era aquele o plano de Sesshoumaru. Ele a havia levado para presenciar uma audiência de verdade.

"Sabe, eu achei o advogado do acusado tão... ruim. Não me entenda mal, ainda não sei a diferença de bom e ruim nesta área, mas... ele não sabia o que falar em alguns momentos, não era? Ficava olhando como se pedisse ajuda ao juiz, era até engraçado" – ela tagarelava, esquecendo-se completamente com _quem_ estava a conversar.

"Era na verdade, pelo fato de ele não ter o que falar" – Sesshoumaru respondeu, com um meio sorriso esboçado nos lábios, enquanto seus olhos mudavam de amarelo escuro, para amarelo claro com forme as luzes lá fora.

"Bom... com a quantidade de provas que o senhor tinha..." – Rin comentou animada, lembrando-se de cada momento. Fora uma audiência longa e cansativa, mas não para a jovem secretária que ouvira tudo com atenção e empolgação. Nunca imaginara que seu chefe a levaria um dia para ver aquilo. Estava realmente encantada e realizada, aquilo substituía vinte palestras sobre o assunto.

Rin continuou a conversar e novamente as mudanças repentinas de humor da mesma chamou a atenção do advogado. Ela era realmente uma garota única. Podia ser mil em uma, mas nunca deixaria de ser ela mesma. Escutava com atenção tudo o que ela relatava, sentindo satisfação ao ouvir cada palavra murmurada com entusiasmo.

"Rin" – ele pronunciou, num momento que ela finalmente parara para tomar ar. Ela virou o rosto para encara-lo – "Está com fome?"

"Nani?" – ela indagou, piscando algumas vezes sem compreender a pergunta, por ele ter mudado de súbito a linha da conversa.

"Quer comer alguma coisa?" – ele indagou novamente – "Passamos o dia confinados naquele lugar, eu estou morrendo de fome" - Ela não deixou de rir do comentário do outro. Nunca imaginara que algum dia seu chefe falaria daquele jeito para ela, ou para ninguém – "Podemos jantar se você quiser..."

"Eu adoraria" – ela respondeu ainda sorrindo. Mas ao notar o que aquilo realmente significava, corou e acrescentou – "Se não for muito incomodo para o senhor, claro. Já deve estar sendo um transtorno me levar para casa e..."

"Gosta de comida mexicana?" – interrompeu-a.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." – ela tentou novamente.

"É apimentada e bem saborosa, acho que vai gostar" – ele contrapôs novamente – "Não aceitou não como resposta" – finalizou ao ver que a garota iria murmurar alguma justificativa.

"Hai" – ela respondeu num suspiro e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

* * *

"Agora o senhor vira nesta esquina" – ela murmurou, indicando o caminho para sua casa – "Minha casa é a penúltima" 

Ele parou o carro na casa indicada da viela. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Sesshoumaru a mirava fixamente, enquanto ela observava, timidamente, seus próprios pés.

"Eu..." – ela começou – "Eu lhe devo desculpas, Sesshoumaru-sama" – encarou as íris douradas que pareciam ainda mais brilhantes pela luz do luar e das estrelas que cintilavam na escuridão o céu.

O homem continuou calado, apenas observando o acanhamento da garota ao proferir aquelas palavras.

"Me comportei como uma criança" – ela confessava, sinceramente – "Fui muito egoísta"

Sesshoumaru mirava o rosto angelical, impassível.

"Gomen. O senhor foi tão gentil por ter me levado, mesmo eu tento feito àquela cena toda e..." – ela engoliu em seco, antes de dizer – "Faltado com respeito"

"Sei que não tinha intenção" – ele finalmente murmurou, com a mesma voz sem emoção de sempre – "Eu fiz a mesma coisa com meu pai"

Rin sorriu fracamente, voltando a encarar os pés, sem saber se ficava feliz por ele ter finalmente falado alguma coisa de seu pai para ela ou se ficava triste por ele, talvez, estar insinuando que a relação deles era apenas fraternal.

"Mas comigo foi diferente" – ele continuou – "Ele que ficou chateado comigo, mas mesmo assim me levou... Fiquei surpreso quando vi que era um tribunal"

"Então..." – ela levantou os olhos, para encará-lo novamente – "O senhor não ficou chateado comigo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Fiquei surpreso por tê-la visto alterada"

Ela riu fracamente.

"Gomen" – ela murmurou novamente – "Ás vezes não consigo me controlar..."

"Tem que começar a praticar isso..."

"Nunca se altera?" – ela indagou timidamente, curiosa.

"Ás vezes..." – respondeu – "Normalmente com meu irmão"

"Vocês não se dão muito bem, não é?" – ela murmurou, mas vendo que ele erguera uma sobrancelha, completou hesitante – "É que algumas pessoas comentam na I&N..."

Sesshoumaru assentiu.

"Ele é um irresponsável. Não somos nada parecidos..."

"Sei como é...Também tenho um irmão mais novo..."

Silêncio novamente. Rin voltou a encarar seus pés. Podia sentir o olhar dele perfurando-lhe a pele. Mordeu os lábios inferiores nervosamente, vendo que já era hora de sair da ali. Estava empatando-o.

"Bom..." – ela começou tirando o cinto de segurança – "Obrigada por ter me levado para ver, aprendi muito hoje. Nem sei como agradecer direito... Obrigada pelo jantar também... e desculpe por te incomodado me trazendo aqui em casa..."

"Disponha..."

Ela sorriu.

"Boa noite" – murmurou, pondo a bolsa no ombro, virando-se e estendendo-a mão para abrir a porta. Mas sentiu a mão dele se fechando em seu pulso impedindo-a. Ela se virou, deparando-se com os irresistíveis olhos âmbar.

Os rostos estavam próximos, e novamente ela pode sentir o hálito quente próximo a sua boca. Seu coração acelerou, bombeando sangue numa freqüência incomum e descompassada, o oxigênio parecia não achar o caminho dos pulmões, pois ela começou a se sentir quente e abafada. Seu estômago pareceu dar reviravoltas, enquanto ela observou o sorriso malicioso que brotou dos lábios finos do chefe.

Ela corou furiosamente quando ele se aproximou mais, fazendo com que seus lábios roçassem nos dela. Arregalou os olhos chocolates, quando ele fechou os dourados, selando finalmente as bocas.

Rin fechou os olhos involuntariamente, quando uma das mãos do advogado passou por sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto. Ele passou levemente a língua pelos lábios carnudos da garota, como se pedisse permissão para aprofundar o beijo.

Rin abriu sua boca timidamente dando passagem à língua do outro, pousando suas duas mãos no peitoral do mesmo, enquanto deixava-o explorar sua boca pequena.

Ele sorriu, enquanto mudava a cabeça de posição, pela timidez e inexperiência da secretária. Mas não podia negar que estava adorando... Adorando sentir o gostinho de cereja levemente apimentado graças à comida mexicana, adorando sentir a mão delicada pousar em sua bochecha enquanto ela começava a corresponder o beijo, adorando a dança sincronizada que suas bocas e línguas estavam a fazer como se fosse ensaiado. Estava adorando. Mordeu levemente o seu lábio inferior, já inchado, sugando logo em seguida, arrancado um suspiro involuntário da outra.

Ele uniu seus lábios novamente e eles beijaram-se por mais alguns segundos. Até ela interromper devagar, empurrando-o levemente pelos ombros largos, por falta de ar.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos encontrando-a ainda de olhos fechando. Ele sorriu novamente e inclinou se para falar no seu ouvido com uma voz rouca e irresistível:

"Boa noite, Rin"

Ela abriu os olhos levemente, encarando a íris âmbar timidamente, corada; seus lábios inchados e entreabertos ao que o advogado não resistiu a selar novamente junto as seus por breves segundos.

Rin abriu a porta e saiu do carro, sem proferir nada. Suas bochechas estavam completamente vermelhas. Ela seguiu até a porta, e pegando a chave na bolsa abriu-a. Deu uma olhada para trás, vendo Sesshoumaru piscar um olhar para ela, sorriu, dizendo apenas com um mexer dos lábios _Boa noite._

Ele deu a partida quando ela entrou.

Rin subiu as escadas correndo rumo ao seu quarto, fechando a porta do mesmo. Encostou suas costas na madeira pondo os dedos nos lábios levemente, com um sorriso bobo. Ela escorregou até o chão com o olhar perdido e o coração descontrolado

"Ele me beijou..."

* * *

N/A: Como prometido aí está o décimo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado... Fiz de tudo para posta-lo o quando antes. 

Sim, eles se beijaram... hahaha! Já era hora... Mas sim... ainda NÃO tenho beta, por isso, desculpe novamente pelos erros. Sinceramente, não sei quando o próximo cap sairá, por isso prefiro não prometer nada, ok?

**Susan: **Obrigada pelos elogios! Bom... a Kagura merece uma lição em todos os capítulos na verdade.. hahaha. Que bom que está gostando... O que achou desse caap?

**Hinata-chan: **Bom, na verdade eles não estavam sozinhos no escritório, não é? Hahahaha. Mas espero que tenha gostado do beijo. Quanto a ter autocontrole, acho que eu não sou como você ou Rin, não que eu seja como o Sess, mas... sei como ficar impassível, sabe? Hahhahaha! Beijos!

**Lore Yuki:** Eu também fico ansiosa esperando fics serem atualizadas! Hahaha. Mas dessa vez eu não demorei, não é? Obrigada por estar acompanhando... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!

**Tati-chan: **Hey! Que bom que você me entende quando a isso. Se eu pudesse ficar o dia inteiro na frente do PC escrevendo, eu agradeceria a Deus. Mas como moramos num mundo capitalista, onde educação é primordial, não posso fazer! Hahaha. Bom, não posso dizer se eles vão ficar juntos, mas ao menos rolou um beijinho. O que achou?

**Fashunrey: **hahaha! O pega rolou, hein? E que pega, queria ta no lugar da Rin, pra ter um chefe gostoso que nem o Sess! E aí? Gostou?

**Pamela Cesar: **Obrigada pelo comentário! Continuei! Hahaha! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijo!

**Cris:** Ebaaa! Consegui uma nova leitora! Obrigada por está acompanhando... Beijos!

**Luisa: **Atualizei! Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado do cap!

**Yasmiin: **hahaha! Adoro a palavra _pega_! Acho engraçado! Hehehe. O pega aconteceu, hein? Espero que tenha gostado!

**Raissinha: **Bom, acho que ir para o tribunal foi melhor que a palestra! Que bom que está gostando! Qual é sua fic? Quero dá uma lida também! Beijos!

**Arice-chan: **Não demorei, não? Eu também divirto muito com eles... É engraçado tudo que a Rin passa... as incertezas, mas eu quero passar o quando eles são diferentes... Acho que assim fica mais engraçado! O que achou do cap? Beijos!

**Uchiha Haru: **Que bom que está gostando... Wow.. seu prof deve ser sexy então, hein? Hahaha! Gostou do cap?

**Mizu e Kimi:** Tecnicamente ela assistiu a palestra, ne? Só que bem melhor do que ela esperava! HAHAHA. O cap não demorou muito... tentei escrever o mais rápido possível! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Mary-chan!: **Conquistei?! Hahaha! Que bom! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Obrigada pelos elogios, sim? Eu também queria está no lugar da Rin algumas vezes! xD

**Myttaro: **Eu penso a mesma coisa... Tem que ter briga! Hahaha! Adoro uma confusão! Realmente... dá mais realidade! E aí? Gostou desse cap?

Bom... É isso pessoas... Até a próxima!

Beijos!

Cath.


	11. Nem tudo é chuva de pirulito

**Secretária**

**Resumo: **Ela, a secretária. Ele, o chefe. Isso pode ser mais complicado do que se pensa...

**No cap. anterior...**

_Ele deu a partida quando ela entrou._

_Rin subiu as escadas correndo rumo ao seu quarto, fechando a porta do mesmo. Encostou suas costas na madeira pondo os dedos nos lábios levemente, com um sorriso bobo. Ela escorregou até o chão com o olhar perdido e o coração descontrolado._

"_Ele me beijou..."_

**Capitulo ****Onze – **"Nem tudo é chuva de pirulito"

_"Ele o qu__ê__?" – _Sango exclamou do outro lado da linha. Sua voz que há alguns segundos parecia sonolenta e cansada por estar dormindo quando a amiga lhe telefonara, agora carregava um qu_ê_de surpresa – "_Voc__ê__ s__ó__ pode estar brincando!"_

"Eu também ainda não estou acreditando..." – Rin relatava deitada em sua cama, com o telefone no ouvido esquerdo e o olhar perdido em algum ponto no teto do quarto – "Foi tão mágico... foi tão... tão..."

_"...louco! Rin... Tem certeza que voc__ê__ não sonhou tudo isso? Deve ter sido o excesso de trabalho... Trabalhar num sábado não é nada fácil e..."_

"Eu _não_ sonhei" – a outra argumentou – "Estou lhe dizendo... ele me chamou pra jantar, me trouxe até em casa e ainda por cima me beijou..."

A mais velha ficou em sil_ê_ncio por alguns instantes.

_"E ele beija bem?"_

"Sangô!?" – exclamou indignada.

_"É s__ó__ uma pergunta..." – _Defendeu-se rindo. Rin acompanhou-a no gesto por alguns segundos, colocando o telefone no outro ouvido.

"Absolutamente..." – respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior, lembrando-se do sabor dos lábios do advogado – "Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida"

_"Fala como se tivesse experi__ê__ncia..."_

"Eu tive alguns namorados no colegial, tá legal?" – murmurou.

_"Mas nada como um homem mais velho e que entende do assunto, não?"_ – Rin pode ouvir a outra gargalhar mais uma vez – _"Sabia que voc__ê__ ia acabar trocando uns beijos com ele... ou quem sabe algo a mais..."_

"Sangô!?!" – exclamou novamente – "Você está parecendo o Miroku"

_"Quem?"_

"Um colega de trabalho" – respondeu, fazendo pouco caso – "Mas o que está me deixando atordoada é que eu tenho trabalho na segunda..."

_"E?"_

"Como assim **e**?" – indagou perplexa, levantando-se de uma vez e pondo-se sentada na cama – "Qual a parte do _**meu chefe me beijou**_ você não entendeu?"

_"Eu entendi todas as partes... principalmente a que você disse que ele beija bem..."_ – Rin corou, dando graças a deus que a amiga não podia vê-la naquele momento – _"Mas o que você está pensando em fazer? Faltar o trabalho? Proclamar um feriado nacional: `O segundo dia após o beijo do chefe gostosão?`"_

"Você está realmente estranha..." – comentou – "Não sei quanto a você, mas... eu fico envergonhada quanto encaro alguém que já beijei... ainda mais sendo meu chefe, que por um acaso tem quase dez anos a mais que eu..."

_"Não tem nada de errado comigo... só estou com sono..."_ – falou – _"E quanto ficar envergonhada... não seja boba... foi ele que a beijou, não foi?"_

"Sim..."

_"Então... Agora você tem que agir... acho que depois dessa, ele vai acabar de chamando para sair... ou coisa do tipo..."_

"Você acha?"

"_Tenho certeza_" – respondeu – _"Um homem como o Inokuma não sairia por aí beijando qualquer uma..."_

"Ei! Eu não sou qualquer uma..."

"_Exatamente por isso que ele a beijou"_ – murmurou - _"Acho que ele gosta de você também, Rin..." – _Rin sorriu, voltando a deitar na cama – _"Agora você sabe o que tem que fazer, não é?"_

"O que?"

"_Na segunda-feira, capricha na maquiagem e no cabelo e usa aquele terninho vermelho que deixa você sexy. Acho que nem Inokuma Sesshoumaru vai resistir..."_

Agora foi a vez de Rin gargalhar.

"Obrigada, Sangô"

_"Por nada..."_ – falou – _"Agora me deixar dormir, que ao contrário de você, eu tenho trabalho na loja amanhã..."_

"Ok! Boa noite!"

_"Noite, pequena princesinha apaixonada"_

Rin desligou o telefone, deixando-o descansar em sua barriga. Será que o que Sangô falara era verdade? Será mesmo que Sesshoumaru gostava dela? Ai... aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos... Céus! Só de pensar que ele poderia beijá-la de novo, seu estômago dava reviravoltas e seu coração acelerava a mil.

"Senhor Sesshoumaru..." – murmurou, cerrando os olhos e logo caindo no sono.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Você está com cara de quem ganhou na loteria, Sesshoumaru" – Inuyasha murmurou com desdém, depois de dar uma breve olhada no irmão mais velho, e virar-se novamente para a televisão da sala de estar.

Sesshoumaru, que acabara de entrar no local, nada lhe respondeu, caminhou calmamente para o bar e serviu-se uma bebida, mas sem tirar o meio sorriso dos lábios bem feitos.

"Boa coisa não deve ser..." – comentou o mais novo, depois de alguns instantes, perante a falta de resposta do outro.

"Tire seus pés nojentos da mesa de centro, Inuyasha" – foi o que falou, depois de bebericar o vinho tinto que estava na taça em sua mão.

"Vá à merda" – disse na mesma posição.

O mais velho andou em direção ao outro, pegou o controle remoto que repousava na mesa de centro, sentou-se numa das poltronas vazias e põe-se a passar os canais.

"Feh! Eu estava assistindo..." – O outro murmurou tentando tirar o controle das mãos do outro.

"Seu cérebro já está cheio de porcaria, não há necessidade de enchê-lo mais com esses programas idiotas" – falou empurrando o outro e parando de trocar os canais após achar um jogo de futebol.

"E é isso que você chama de bom complemento?" – InuYasha indagou com desdém.

"É melhor que assistir novelas, não _mulherzinha_?"

"Eu não estava assistindo novelas, era seriado..." – defendeu-se – "E desde quando você assiste _partidas de futebol_?"

"Desde quando me dá na telha" – respondeu, terminando seu vinho e pondo a taça vazia na mesinha.

Inuyasha encarou o irmão por alguns segundos com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Quê?" – Sesshoumaru indagou, depois de algum tempo – "Nunca me viu?"

"Você está estranho" – murmurou, analisando o meio-irmão de cima a baixo.

"Diz isso porque você não tem espelho no teu quarto..." – falou sarcasticamente.

"Falo sério, idiota!" – exclamou, franzindo o cenho – "Desde quando você faz brincadeiras, assiste televisão e chega em casa sorrindo?"

"Não conheço nenhuma lei que proíba nenhum dos três" – murmurou, afrouxando o nó de sua gravata, ainda com a atenção no jogo.

Inuyasha soltou um palavrão e arrancando o controle das mãos do outro, colocou novamente no seriado que estava a assistir.

"Você parece até normal..." – murmurou – "Não que isso me importe, claro"

"Sei que seu cérebro é minúsculo, InuYasha, mas pensei que soubesse a diferencia de normal e anormal"

"Claro que eu sei a diferencia de normal e anormal!"

"Então _normal _pra você é ter essa juba que você chama de cabelo, andar feito um idiota e se vestir como um garoto de dezesseis anos?"

"Não, mas _anormal_ para mim é ser um almofadinha estúpido, que só fica trancado no escritório e só sabe falar de advocacia..." – comentou, e tirando seus olhos da televisão e encarando o outro, completou – "Mas você ultimamente não anda fazendo muito isso" – e voltando-se para o programa novamente, terminou – "Mas claro que continua um almofadinha estúpido! Só estava querendo saber o que fez você começar a assistir futebol e ficar com ar de quem ganhou na loteria..."

"Vai morrer curioso" – falou, puxando o controle novamente do outro e colocando mais uma vez na partida de futebol.

"A mim pouco me importa..." – falou, roubando-lhe o controle mais uma vez e colocando no seriado.

"Eu te conheço, maninho. Sei que por dentro esta morrendo de curiosidade pra saber" – desdenhou, pegando o controle de novo e colocando no jogo.

"Está plenamente engano, almofadinha. Eu quero mais é que você e seus motivos vão para o inferno" – e pegou novamente o objeto.

"Você parece criança, imbecil" – e puxou o controle, mas InuYasha dessa vez não soltou tão facilmente, puxando-o de volta. Ficaram a lutar pelo controle por alguns segundo até este escorrer de suas mãos e espatifar-se no chão.

"Maldição! Viu o que você fez, idiota? Agora vou ter que passar de canal em canal pela televisão!" – InuYasha falou; sua face vermelha, evidenciando que já começava a se alterar.

Sesshoumaru lhe lançou um sorriso sarcástico, acompanhado de um olhar desdenhoso e pegando sua taça rumou para o bar, enchendo a mesma com o vinho tinto mais uma vez.

"Você é um estúpido, Sesshoumaru!" – Inuyasha continuava a proferir enquanto pegava o controle do chão e apontava-o para a TV na tentativa de usá-lo – "Maldição!"

"Eu realmente espero que você _não_ sobreviva sem isso, maninho" – o mais velho falou, rumando para as escadas na sala ao lado. O irmão lançou um olhar mortífero do sofá, aonde ainda tentava concertar o controle quebrado – "Ah... e outra coisa..." – lembrou-se antes de sumir para o outro salão – "Eu não gosto de futebol, só estava assistindo para ver tua cara de besta mesmo..."

"MALDITO!" – gritou o outro, jogando com toda a força o controle quebrado em sua direção. Mas Sesshoumaru ja havia desaparecido dali.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Por acaso esta chovendo pirulito, Rin?" – Shippou indagou da mesa, antes de morder seu sanduíche. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e ele tinha uma tremenda cara de poucos amigos. Normal para um Shippou que acabou de despertar.

"Porque está perguntando isso, irmãozinho lindo?" – ela indagou, apertando a bochecha do pequeno e sentando-se na mesa, e logo se servindo de leite, enquanto o irmão protestava sobre o aperto.

"Com um sorriso desde parece ate que aconteceu alguma coisa extraordinária..." – ele murmurou massageando sua bochecha.

"Deveria tentar sorrir mais um pouco, _querido _Shippou..." – ela falou tomando a bebida. Shippou franziu o cenho.

"Você esta querendo alguma coisa de mim, não é?" – ele indagou, puxando seu prato para mais perto – "Não vou te dar um pedaço do meu sanduíche!"

"Não quero um pedaço do seu sanduíche, _shippouzinho_" – ela levantou-se – "Vou preparar um para mim... Você quer outro? Posso preparar pra você..."

Shippou arregalou os olhos para a irmã. O sanduíche escorregou de sua mão lentamente e caiu até o prato. Rin aguardava sorridente a resposta do mais novo, encostada no fogão. O garoto abriu a boca para proferir alguma coisa mais nada saiu, o coração parecia ter parado de bombear sangue para a cabeça, pois a face infantil estava completamente branca.

"Então?" – ela insistiu, parecendo ignorar o que estava a passar com o pequeno.

"PAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" – ele gritou repentinamente – "SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"O que aconteceu?" – Rin perguntou preocupada, aproximando-se dele.

"Não chegue perto de mim, seu alíen louco!" – ele se levantou da cadeira e correu até a sala. Rin franziu o cenho – "PAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Qual é o seu problema, Shippou?" – ela indagou aparecendo no outro cômodo – "Que história é essa de alíen?"

"Já disse para não chegar perto de mim!" – ele falou indo em direção da escada – "O que você fez com a minha irmã, seu... seu... EXTRATERRESTRE! Eu sabia... Eu sempre soube que a Terra seria invadida por _aliens_ algum dia! PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"O que foi?" – Sr. Yoshida veio correndo do andar de cima, com uma vassoura em mãos, preparado para qualquer coisa.

"Ali! Ali!" – Shippou apontou freneticamente para a irmã. Sr. Yoshida relaxou os músculos, abaixando a vassoura.

"É só a Rin, Shippou!" – ele falou – "Como foi o trabalho ontem, filha?"

"NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!" – ele gritou puxando o pai pela mão, impedindo-o de se aproximar da garota – "A Rin foi abduzida por alíens!"

"Shippou! Pare já com isso!" – Rin murmurou, cruzando os braços.

"Alíens?" – Sr. Yoshida indagou.

"Sim!" – Ele exclamou.

"Não!" – Rin contradisse.

"Sim, Sim!"

"Não, Não, Não!"

"Sua alíen!"

"Seu louco!"

"Não tente imitar a Rin! Eu já descobrir tudo seu... seu...!"

"PAREM!" – Sr. Yoshida berrou a plenos pulmões, fazendo os outros dois calarem-se e olharem-no assustados. Respirou fundo, recuperando o ar que fugiu-lhe dos órgãos pelo grito dado e logo falou com sua costumeira voz calma – "Que história é essa de alíens?"

"É exatamente isso que eu estou querendo saber..." – Rin respondeu, lançando um olhar assassino ao irmão mais novo.

"Não cai nessa, papai. Esse alíen louco quer nos abduzir também..."

"Shippou, acho que você está assistindo televisão de mais!" – Sr. Yoshida advertiu num suspiro. Criar o filho pequeno sem a ajuda de uma companheira era realmente difícil.

"Mas é verdade! Isso daí é um alienígena!" – confirmou decidido.

"E o que faz você pensar isso?" – o pai indagou rodando os olhos e guiando-se até uns dos sofás, largando seu corpo cansado no mesmo.

"Ela quis preparar um sanduíche para mim" – sentenciou como se anunciasse o início da terceira guerra mundial. '

"Céus! Se você não queria um era só me dizer!" – Rin murmurou, respirando fundou e voltando-se para cozinha.

"O que há de errado nisso?" – o homem indagou para Shippou, após franzir o cenho.

"Pai, Rin _mais _preparar sanduíche_ mais_ para Shippou _é igual à _alíens!" – O pequeno respondeu como se fosse um cálculo matemático de pura lógica.

"Não deveria ter comprado aqueles filmes de _Guerra nas Estrelas_ - murmurou para si mesmo, esfregando a têmpora – "Ela está apenas lhe demonstrando afeição..." – explicou calmamente ao filho – "Não há _alíens_..."

"Pai... Rin _mais_ afeição_ mais_ por Shippou _é igual à_ ALÍENS!" – a criança falou também calmamente para o outro, que suspirou derrotado. Uma melodia vinda da cozinha pôde ser ouvida.

"Já sei... Já sei... Rin _mais_ cantar _mais _cozinha _é igual à_ alíens..." – Sr. Yoshida falou, assim que viu Shippou abrir a boca para proferir algo.

"Exatamente... Podemos expulsá-lo do nosso planeta agora?"

"Shippou... vem aqui" – falou puxando levemente o filho para seu colo, acomodando-o de forma que pudesse mirá-lo nos olhos. Verde no verde – "A Rin apenas está feliz. Não há alíens na história"

"Rin _mais_ feliz_ mais_..."

"...sauduíches _é igual a _café da manhã gostoso..." – Ele o interrompeu, piscando um olho para o garoto – "Sem alíens na história..."

Shippou ia protestar, mas logo parou, vendo que a lógica do pai parecia ser mais coerente que a sua.

"Er... eu acho que você tem razão" – ele proferiu, meio sem graça.

"Terráqueos na mira..." – os dois viraram a cabeça subidamente na direção da porta da cozinha; os olhos arregalados – "Brincadeira" – Rin murmurou rindo, logo mostrando a bandeja que estava em suas mãos – "Sanduíches?"

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ela nunca ouviu falar de alguém que tivesse morrido de nervosismo. Mas sentia que talvez fosse ser a primeira vítima desta estranha causa. Sintomas? Mãos suadas, coração á mil, respiração descompassada e falta de ar, pés dormentes, vazio no estômago e boca seca. Céus! Nunca, mas nunca em sua vida havia sentido tamanho nervosismo. Era como se sua vida dependesse do que estava preste a acontecer.

E o que estava prestes a acontecer? A qualquer segundo Inokuma Sesshoumaru poderia entrar naquele mesmo cômodo. Pode parecer exagero, mas Rin estava quase morrendo com tudo aquilo. Mirava o relógio do computador com atenção, marcando às exatas 9:04. Ele estava quatro minutos atrasados! Pelos deuses! O que ela faria? O que ele faria? Como esperara por esse momento, fantasiou-o por cada minuto dos dois últimos dias, praticou o que ela poderia falar, o que ela poderia responder, como ela poderia reagir, mas agora? Agora tudo parecia ter se dissipado e a única coisa que lhe restava era esse nervosismo infernal.

O relógio digital na tela plana do computador, mudou para 9:05, fazendo com que ela prendesse o ar por alguns instantes esperando que a porta se abrisse. Soltou o ar meio aliviada ao notar que nada aconteceu; ainda.

Aquilo estava realmente matando-a. Desde quando Sesshoumaru se atrasa? Ele sempre fora tão pontual... Sempre chegara ás exatas 9:00 horas todos os dias. O que o fizera atrasar naquele dia? Justamente naquele dia? Rin estava prestes á ter um infarto! E se ele não fosse para o trabalho? E se talvez fosse feriado e ela nem se dera conta? E se ele tivesse sofrido um acidente de carro e agora estivesse no hospital? E se...?

"Bom dia, Rin..."

"Ah!" – exclamou, levando a mão ao peito, após o tremendo susto que tomara.

"Te assustei novamente?" – ele indagou com uma sobrancelha estendida fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Na-não, senhor" – ela murmurou, corando furiosamente – "Bom dia, senhor Sesshoumaru" – respondeu com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

"Traga minha agenda para hoje, sim?" – murmurou, indo diretamente para seu escritório.

Rin ficou parada por alguns segundos, tentando assimilar o que ele dissera. Ele nem ao menos perguntou-a sobre seu domingo, sobre o que ela havia feito... Ela engoliu em seco, tentando se convencer que aquilo era apenas coisa de sua cabeça. Talvez eles fossem conversar dentro da sala. Sim, claro... Ali qualquer um poderia entrar e pegá-los aos beijos e...

Rin balançou a cabeça freneticamente. Aos beijos? Sesshoumaru não era homem de ficar aos beijos com sua secretária no escritório, aquilo não era o tipo de coisa que ele faria... Ele era um homem sério, um advogado conhecido e citado em revistas, ele não ficaria aos beijos com ela no escritório. Talvez... Talvez, ele a chame para sair... Isso! Um jantar como o daquela noite no restaurante mexicano, onde ela pôde finalmente ver uma outra face de seu chefe... Onde ela finalmente pôde conversar com o verdadeiro_ Sesshoumaru_, e não com o advogado Inokuma. Sim... Um jantar... Esse poderia ser o plano dele e...

O toque estridente do telefone a despertou de seus devaneios dando-lhe outro susto. Ela balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, atendendo o aparelho logo em seguida.

"Escritório do Senhor Inokuma?"

"Rin" – o próprio respondeu do outro lado da linha – "Estou esperando"

Seu estomago deu uma reviravolta. Ele estava esperando por _ela._

"Eu... eu já estou indo, senhor" – respondeu, tentando a todo custo não embolar as palavras – "Estou indo em um segundo"

Ela respirou fundo antes de levantar-se e ingressar em direção a sala do outro. Ajeitou a saia rapidamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos, antes de entrar pela porta polida e caminhar até a mesa, onde ele se encontrava.

Enquanto ela se aproximava, Sesshoumaru a mirou disfarçadamente de cima a baixo, se controlando para não proferir uma exclamação de surpresa. Rin conseguira ficar ainda mais linda e atraente do que ela já era diante de seus olhos. Porque ela nunca usara aquele bendito terno vermelho antes? Aquele tipo de _modelito_ se assemelhava aos que Kagura costumava vestir para ir à empresa, mas diferente da outra Rin não parecia uma oferecida qualquer por usar um decote um pouco maior e uma saia mais curta que a de costume. Muito pelo contrário; as pernas da garota pareciam ter sido moldadas por um escultor, deveria ser proibido por lei não mostrar algo tão belo e o decote era... Sesshoumaru rapidamente voltou céus olhos para a folha que lia antes da secretária entrar na sala.

Rin pareceu não perceber o olhar que o chefe lhe lançara por cima da folha de papel, assim que ela entrara no cômodo. Na verdade estava muito ocupada tentando fazer com que suas mãos parecem de tremer e com que seu coração voltasse ao compasso de batimentos cardíacos normais. Ao chegar perto a mesa, a garota apenas se limitara a observar o advogado com atenção, esperando que ele proferisse algo, e ao mesmo tempo desejando profundamente que um suspiro involuntário não saísse de seus lábios ao mirar o belo Inokuma.

"E então?" – ele indagou sem desprender os olhos da folha novamente.

"C-como?" – ela perguntou sem compreender.

"Não vai me dizer os compromissos?" - ele continuou sem mirá-la, porém colocando a folha na mesa e trazendo uma pilha de papeis para perto de si – "Foi pra isso que te chamei"

Rin abriu a boca levemente, e sentiu que a qualquer momento fosse desmaiar. Ele... Ele estava agindo como se nada houvesse acontecido; como se aquele sábado nunca tivesse existido; como se... Ele não a houvesse beijado.

"Rin?" – ele indagou, finalmente erguendo os olhos e encarando-a. Frieza; as íris âmbar transmitiam o mesmo gelo de sempre; ele continuava inabalável; ele continuava sem emoção; ele continuava sendo o mesmo Sesshoumaru Inokuma de sempre; e nunca em sua vida ela se sentira tão estupidamente tola como estava se sentindo naquele momento.

A realidade finalmente caíra sobre sua cabeça como um balde de água fria e a sua vontade naquele momento era de desaparecer daquele maldito escritório para sempre. Como ela pôde ser tão idiota a ponto de pensar que ele a chamaria para sair? Que ele a beijara novamente? Ela era sua secretária; e ela apenas fora uma distração para ele depois de um dia cheio num tribunal.

"O se-senhor Masahiro tem hora marcada ás 11:30 e a senhora Murata ás 2:00. Re-Reunião com os advogados da empresa ás 4:00 em ponto" – Ela leu rápido a folha que estava em mãos. Sesshoumaru não desgrudou os olhos da figura da outra em nenhum segundo, avaliando os seus movimentos e reprimindo a todo custo o sorriso malicioso que tentava escapar-lhe.

"Certo..." – ele respondeu-lhe – "Dispensada"

Ela sentira o chão abrindo em baixo de seus pés. Aquilo fora o golpe de misericórdia que dissipara todas as suas esperanças sobre um relacionamento com o advogado. Aquela palavra carregava todos os sentidos que ela poderia imaginar; e Rin tinha certeza, pelo tom que ele usara que era justamente para ela interpretar no pior sentido. Ela fora dispensada; fora apenas um joguinho, uma brincadeira... Como alguém poderia ser tão perverso?

Agora ela tinha certeza absoluta que ele sabia que ela era apaixonada por ele, e ele usara isso para se aproveitar dela, para brincar com seus sentimentos, para usá-la, para se divertir. Nunca pensara que Sesshoumaru fosse tão ardiloso e mau caráter a este ponto. Ele provavelmente se divertia vendo-a materializando coisas que nunca poderiam acontecer; ele se divertia induzido-a acreditar em falsas verdades, mentiras... Seus olhos ficaram marejados, e ela não se deu o trabalho de escondê-los como da última vez, mas mesmo assim... mesmo assim, não iria chorar na frente dele.

"Está tudo bem, Rin?" – ele perguntou, com desdém.

_Cínico; filho da mãe._

"Perfeitamente" – ela falou sarcástica, após engolir o choro e com o rosto mais frio que o dele – "Espero que tenha tido um bom final de semana, Senhor Sesshoumaru"

E sem dar chances de ele responder, ela saiu da sala a passadas largas e compassadas, e como ele, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Fechou a porta atrás de si, indo até a sua cadeira e sentando-se na mesma, encarando estática o computador; mais precisamente o relógio digital no canto da tela que marcava 9:18. Uma lágrima escorregou solitária por sua face caindo em um classificador em cima da mesa, enquanto que no escritório, Sesshoumaru observava a porta com um sorriso, não sarcástico nem malicioso; um sorriso orgulhoso. Rin finalmente aprendera o que era autocontrole.

&&&&&&&&&&

**N/A:** Sim. Eu voltei! Eu havia decido que eu ia desistir da fic, e depois eu decidi que não ia desistir mais. Daí eu desisti de novo e deletei o capitulo onze todo, mas daí eu resolvi continuar. E agora, eu decidi que definitivamente, eu vou continuar. Desculpe pelo atraso, o ano passado foi um ano difícil para mim, muitas mudanças na minha vida e blá blá blá, prefiro não comentar sobre isso. Mas eu realmente vou continuar com a fic, por isso eu peço que continuem acompanhando e comentando para me instigar a postar... daí eu posto com mais freqüência. Só peço que considerem que este ano eu tô estudando feito louca por causa da universidade, sim? :D

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e os que se ofereceram em ser betas. Este capitulo não esta betado ainda, porque eu quis postá-lo logo já que eu to na _vibe_ de continuar com a fic. Muita obrigada pelo apoio. Outra coisa, as novas regras de português não serão adotadas por mim... eu amo os _dois pontinhos_ em cima do **u** e para mim eles sempre continuaram existindo! ;P

Espero que tenham curtido esse capitulo... Eu visei mais a comédia dessa vez, pra dá uma quebra na tensão do final.

Até a próxima, que eu sinceramente espero que seja em breve.

Abraços.

**Cath Black :B**


End file.
